<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Knew What It Was by cozypancakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254649">You Knew What It Was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes'>cozypancakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are In Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, craig begins to deal with his own professional shortcomings, jeff slowly but surely deals with his emotions and takes a hard look at his life, occasional smut scenes, season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Through all the ups and downs of this semester, Jeff and Craig continue to build their relationship. How will their view on life change now that they have each other but two members of their small family are soon moving away?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are In Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Your Fears and Your Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you follow me on tumblr, you know I've been conflicted about this story. It's a lot more character development focused than I'm used to do doing. But I hope you all enjoy this look into how Jeff and Craig's relationship develops.  Chapter set after S6E6 Basic Email Security.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as he walked into the study room, he knew something was off. Everyone went silent and turned to look at him. There was an energy buzzing in the room, a predator having spotted the prey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff stood at the door, his fight or flight instinct failing to kick in. “What?” he bit out. A fit of giggles ripped through the room. “What?” Jeff repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta was the first to recover. “Nothing, nothing,” she said. She was trying so hard to keep from smiling and yet failing spectacularly. “I guess we were all captivated by your raw sexual energy.” Britta was barely able to get the words out before everyone burst into laughter again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, that’s not the best one,” Chang said. He scrolled through his phone and Jeff was really confused now. “This! It’s his beautiful brown eyes that we just want to drown in!” Laughter followed Chang’s proclamation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff slowly took his seat at the table. “What the hell are you guys on about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you seen it?” Elroy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not,” Jeff said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have you not seen it?” Annie exclaimed. “It’s adorable! You have to read them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, exactly, should I be reading?” Jeff asked again. He figured if he kept asking, someone would eventually answer him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How your dry wit and gorgeous smile make us eager to get up each morning,” Frankie read off her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw!” Annie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff was nearing the end of his patience. He looked over at Britta with a raised eyebrow. With a gleeful smile, she explained, “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gazette</span>
  </em>
  <span> compiled a string of emails where the Dean gushes over you.” Jeff resisted the urge to sit up in his chair with interest. It was even harder not to pull out his phone at that moment and start reading those emails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Annie said. She slid over her phone. Jeff made a big deal of sighing and reaching over to slowly take Annie’s phone. He started skimming through the emails with as passive an expression as he could manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...then Jeffrey came back from a run and I swear my mind short circuited. I’d never been so envious of sweat until I saw it trailing down Jeffrey’s bicep…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jeffrey dropped by my office a few minutes ago and brought me a coffee :) I should probably mention I’m more of a frappuccino person, but the gesture is so sweet! I don’t want to seem ungrateful. He even told me not to work so hard :,)” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I know, it’s ridiculous. But every time Jeffrey walks into a room, even after all these years, my heart skips a beat. Like, why are you so pretty? How is someone allowed to be that gorgeous? That should be against the law!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff was fighting back a smug smile. He could feel everyone’s eyes boring into him, waiting for his reaction. So of course he searched for something to distract them with. “Who’s d.pelton?” Jeff asked the room. It was the recurring email address Craig sent those emails to. Though the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gazette</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t bothered to include any reply in their extensive compilation of emails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No clue,” Britta said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff handed Annie back her phone. “It might be his personal account,” Annie replied. “You know, like a journaling device…” Annie added, eyes nervously looking over at Frankie. There were a lot of murmurs of agreement and avoiding of eye contact at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya!” Craig greeted the room. Jeff turned to look at him and this time he didn’t try to fight off the smile on his face. Craig smiled back at him, and it was definitely Jeff’s own ego making him think Craig took in a particularly sharp breath when their eyes met. “I hope you’ve all had your fun talking about my emails by now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we are nowhere near done,” Chang said with glee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s roughly eight pages worth of material to go through,” Abed added. “And those are just the highlights. There’s an extended version coming out later today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh joy,” Craig said, a bit strained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff reached over and wrapped his arm around Craig’s waist, bringing him closer. “Come on, baby. No one’s gonna blame you for being so obsessed with me,” Jeff said. Craig’s horrified expression was the first clue something was wrong. Yet it still took Jeff a few seconds to realize what the problem was. He cursed under his breath when it hit him. He’d been so focused on making Craig feel better that he’d let the pet name slip without thinking. He turned to look at the rest of the group, even more wary than when he’d first walked into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re reactions were a bit more mixed this time. Annie had a light blush and was staring down at her notes. Elroy was also avoiding eye contact. Frankie and Abed had similar passive faces with one eyebrow raised. Chang and Britta both wore delighted expressions, as if Christmas had come early. Or, more appropriately for Britta, as if world peace had actually been achieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that now?” Britta joked, leaning over towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me,” Jeff bit out. “You know what? Fine. Get it out of your systems.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Britta asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, do your worst,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chang leaned forward over the table. He hesitated for a moment, as if looking for the right words. Then he said, “So...does that make you dadd-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Jeff said. He stood up abruptly, arm still around Craig’s waist. “Not doing it.” The table erupted into noise as Jeff steered Craig and him out of the study room. He ignored all of them, ears burning from embarrassment. He was blindly walking down the hall, eager to put as much physical distance between him and Chang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Jeff a while to realize that Craig was shaking beside him. Jeff looked down at Craig. “What? What’s wrong?” he asked. Jeff didn’t have a chance to worry before Craig burst out laughing. “Seriously!” Jeff complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig doubled over, holding on to Jeff’s arm. “I’m sorry,” he gasped. He continued laughing for a bit longer before he got himself under control. Jeff watched, annoyed, as Craig wiped the tears from his face. “That was funny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the word I’d use,” Jeff said. “Ugh, Chang may have ruined that pet name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Craig whined. He circled his arms around Jeff’s waist. “I love it.” Craig gave him his best version of puppy dog eyes. Jeff smiled despite himself. He leaned down to peck Craig’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a room,” Leonard complained as he walked by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Leonard,” Jeff replied back. “We all read about your weird berry fetish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig chuckled and patted his arm. “I should go. Not only because that reminder totally killed the mood but I have a meeting with the lunch lady and HR,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff winced in sympathy. “Details later?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig gave an offended gasp. He swatted at Jeff’s arm. “Jeffrey, you know that those meetings are 100% confidential,” Craig responded in an unnecessarily loud voice. But then he cupped his ear and out of the corner of his mouth whispered, “I’ll tell you everything over dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff watched Craig walk down the hallway and turn the corner. It wasn’t until he heard snickering that he realized he’d been standing there for far too long with a stupid grin on his face. Jeff schooled his face and turned to the group of students on the other side of the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to class,” Jeff said, menacingly. He stormed off, vaguely wondering if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had a class to get to. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“In the kitchens!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the stove, apparently,” Craig replied. He ate another spoonful of his pudding before continuing. “Honestly, we were more concerned about the potential fire hazard than anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that was your big concern?” Jeff asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Craig said. “We’ve had the whole cafeteria and second floor bathrooms cleaned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that makes this all better.” Jeff leaned back on the couch. Craig was on the opposite end of the couch, facing Jeff. His feet were resting on Jeff’s lap and Jeff mindlessly started rubbing circles into Craig’s ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It avoids a lawsuit, which was the main concern,” Craig added. He took another spoonful of his pudding and hummed happily. Jeff could feel the warm, tingly feeling in his chest making an appearance. He still wasn’t used to it. He wasn’t used to looking at Craig doing nothing more spectacular than eating a snack in his pajamas and feeling overwhelming affection for him. He was more used to lust and desire, even anger. This type of affection was new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to distract himself, he asked the first question that popped into his head, “So, who did you send all those emails to? The ones in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gazette</span>
  </em>
  <span> today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! My sister, Denise,” Craig responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff’s eyebrows shot up. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The emails, I write to her all the time,” Craig explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You....you have a sister?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Craig said. “I’ve mentioned her before. You know, ‘I borrowed this from my sister.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff stared at Craig for a few moments, trying to wrap his head around this information. “We assumed you were lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was,” Craig said, shrugging. “She would never be caught dead in those types of outfits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig went back to his pudding as Jeff began to question everything he knew about life. “How did I not know this?” Jeff mumbled to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d meant it as a rhetorical question, but Craig was more than ready with a response. “You’re not really a get-to-know-someone kind of person,” Craig mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fair,” Jeff admitted. He shifted in his seat so he was facing Craig. “But I’m pretty sure this is something a boyfriend should know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’d say that,” Craig replied. Though he was suspiciously avoiding eye contact now. Jeff grabbed one of the throw pillows and lightly nudged Craig with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, baby,” Jeff said. “I want to know more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig looked at him for a long moment. “Well, I’m an open book. What would you like to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff thought about that. He really wasn’t the type of person to inquire into other people’s personal life unless it benefitted him somehow. “Well, you’re obviously close to your sister.” Craig hummed in agreement. “Does she live nearby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She lives a few towns over in Parker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s an elementary school teacher,” Craig said. “I actually did try to give her the Uncle Sam costume so she’d dress up for President’s Day, but she was less than fond of the idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense to your sister, baby, but I’m sure it looked better on you anyway,” Jeff complimented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Craig replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she visit often?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least twice a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I definitely should have known this,” Jeff said. “Any other siblings I should know about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have two older brothers,” he said, some of the enthusiasm leaving his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jeff asked. “Are you close with them too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They live in Denver. We’re not that close. I talk to Ryan every other month or so,” Craig paused and thought for a moment. “Wow...I don’t think I’ve seen Ted since the funeral.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funeral?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig visibly deflated then. He lost any of the cheerfulness he’d had at the beginning of the evening. “My mother,” Craig said. “She passed away almost two years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff swallowed down the lump in his throat. He had zero experience comforting other people. He usually didn’t care enough to get into these heavy topics. “I’m sorry,” he finally whispered. He moved from his spot on the couch to bring Craig into his lap and hold him. Jeff was grateful that at least he knew Craig was a very tactile person. Jeff thought to leave it at that. Let the silence stretch on between them. But he really did want to get to know more about Craig’s life. He already knew his father was a piece of work, his mother couldn’t be worse. “Were you two close?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Craig responded. Then he grimaced, “Sorta. She...she tried to understand us, she really did. But it was hard on her. On the whole family really. Most of all she wanted to keep the peace between everyone.” Craig took a moment to collect his thoughts. Jeff waited patiently. “I know, deep down, she would’ve wished we were ‘normal’, but she still tried to love us. That was more than anyone else did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?” Jeff asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well,” Craig hesitated. “My sister ended up with one wife and no kids so...she didn’t quite fit the mold of what was expected. And then there was me!” Craig said with a flourish of his hand, though his tone was hollow. “Mom always said we were going to drive my father to an early grave...oh, the irony.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff opened and closed his mouth. Craig nudged him with his shoulder. “You can ask,” Craig said. “It might be cathartic to talk about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff hesitated, “You don’t have to answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...how old were you when you...knew?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig let out a sigh. “I mean, the corny answer is ‘I always knew’, but really it’s been happening in stages. My father would say I was always ‘gay’. Didn’t like sports, loved to dance. I loved wearing colorful outfits. Not skirts or dresses but I never understood as a child why boy’s clothing were so boring. Couldn’t even wear a pink t-shirt without being yelled at. Around high school, I kissed a boy. Then a couple other boys. Then a couple of girls. Some of the boys would get mad if they found out I kissed girls, but I didn’t find girls unattractive like they did. As far as my family was concerned, I was gay and that was that. I moved out as soon as the diploma was in my hand. After that, no one I met really bothered to demand I label myself. They’d draw their own conclusions, sure. I never felt like correcting them because I didn’t know what the correction should be.” Craig took another mindless spoonful of what had to be room temperature pudding by then. “The outfits didn’t start until a few years ago,” he added as an afterthought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff had a lot of questions, but he went with the safest one. “And your sister’s always been supportive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig let out a dry chuckle. “Not exactly,” Craig said. Jeff gave him a confused look. “She wanted to fit in when she was a kid. A bit like my mom, wanted to avoid conflict. I did too, sometimes. But I found it more painful to hide away who I was than to suffer the consequences for being who I was. I think...it was my junior year of college when my sister showed up at my apartment. As far as I’d known, she was happily engaged. But then she flipped her whole world upside down and started being herself. We’ve been the best of friends ever since.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you had her around,” Jeff said. “Even if it wasn’t from the start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ve helped each other a lot,” Craig said. He fiddled around with what remained of his pudding. Jeff lazily ran his hand up and down Craig’s back. He was more than ready to cuddle up in bed after the unexpectedly heavy conversation, but then Craig suddenly looked up at him with his signature head tilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Craig began. “I realized we haven’t really talked about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already know the story with my dad,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not family. You...well, up until a few months ago, you were straight, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jeff said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big thing, discovering something about yourself. We never really talked about it. You’ve been pretty calm. No freak out. ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, trust me, I freaked out plenty,” Jeff replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the first night I slept over I freaked out big time,” Jeff admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...okay, I’m gonna put a pin on that,” Craig said, making the motions with his hands. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was there a freak out over the whole ‘having sex with a man’ thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff scratched the back of his neck, thinking. The few days after he’d slept with Craig the first time, he was completely convinced it would be a one time thing. Then one day he’d been sitting on this very couch, jittery. Well, horny if he was being honest. He’d gone back and forth on whether to text Craig or not. He’d known Craig would be up for it. And it would be so easy to make sex with Craig a regular thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken him almost half an hour to convince himself. He realized now that the fact Craig was a guy had never really crossed his mind. At least, it hadn’t been a con in his decision making. The sex had been good and that had been his primary concern then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I haven’t really thought about it,” Jeff said hesitantly. “That sounds bad.” He looked worriedly at Craig, wondering if he’d offended him somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged. “This is a safe space, Jeffrey,” he said, holding his hands up. “There’s no wrong way to feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Jeff began. He shifted in his seat. He couldn’t help but feel like this was a test he was failing. And his instinct to lash out or run away from this relationship stuff was kicking in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Craig said. He cupped Jeff’s face with both hands, forcing him to look at him. “Breathe, alright,” Craig whispered. Jeff wanted to roll his eyes at that. He was breathing. But he decided to humor Craig. He consciously focused on his breathing. It helped. He realized that his heart rate was a bit elevated. Jeff was obviously more nervous about this than he realized. “I’m not saying you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have a freak out session about your sexuality for it to be valid. I was just...I was curious how you felt. I guess, checking in, if you will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff nodded along, buying himself some more time. “I haven’t freaked out,” he said honestly. “I don’t know why or if I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Craig said. He moved his hands from Jeff’s face and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it? Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged. “I can’t make you say something you don’t know, Jeffrey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? You won't be passive aggressive in a few days about this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not perfect,” Craig said. “I accept your explanation now. I may bring it up again at some other point. And I’m here if you ever want to talk about it more. That’s my truth right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff knew Craig was being honest but he still felt unease around the edges. “Is this how relationship conversations go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig put on a pensive face and wrapped his arms around Jeff’s shoulders. “I think that’s something we get to decide.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff ran his head down his face. He was suddenly very tired. “What time is it?” he asked. Craig turned in his lap and reached for his phone on the side table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig let out a gasp. “It’s 12:48 am!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jeff groaned. “Next time we have deep conversations, let’s make sure it’s not a school night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Craig said. He put his phone down and looked up at Jeff. “We okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, baby,” Jeff said. He leaned over and kissed Craig. And it was okay. He was worried he’d unintentionally put his foot in his mouth at some point, but it never once crossed his mind that they weren’t okay. “Come on,” Jeff said, pulling away from Craig. “The students won’t appreciate dealing with me sleep deprived tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig and him got ready for bed in what Jeff was surprised to find was becoming a comforting routine. Even with that realization, there was still no freak out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In A Snow Globe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of the group watch, analyse, and spy on the Dean's and Jeff's relationship. </p><p>Takes place over S6E7-9.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I got some really good news today and decided to update this chapter today instead of waiting till Monday like I had planned. Warning that next chapter will probably not be up until the 27th or so...But look forward to it! It oozes corniness and romance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frankie pulled out the revised consent form for employees. Honestly, some of the questions on the previous form were ridiculous. How was it even legal to ask the threesome question? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this shouldn’t take long,” she said. She looked up at the Dean and Jeff. Now that everything was official and out in the open, they needed to get all their ducks in a row. “This form basically says that your relationship is consensual, that this will not interfere with your work at the school, and that neither of you will sue the school.” She handed the form over to Jeff who was lounging on the couch. “Look it over and if everything’s accurate sign under your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know how legal documents work,” Jeff quipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially this one,” the Dean half whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie raised an eyebrow. “You’ve done this before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff shrugged his shoulder. “I may have dated a professor here a few years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d only been a teacher here less than a year,” Frankie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this was way back when Jeffrey was a student,” the Dean clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. So you two have known each for…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, 5-6 years,” Jeff answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie took a moment to process the new information. She looked between the Dean and Jeff. The Dean was looking at Jeff in an overly fond manner that made Frankie feel as if she was intruding on a private moment. He’d been doing that a lot now that they were officially together. Frankie was shocked to find out that they’d known each other for years and yet barely started dating. The chemistry and affection between them had been obvious from the start. She had trouble picturing a scenario where nothing happened between them for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff signed the document and handed it over to the Dean with a smile. And that was the thing, Jeff didn’t smile at anyone else like that. Frankie had obviously underestimated their stupidity if they’d ignored the obvious for so long. She was tempted to ask questions about it. After all, as Dean and student their interactions could have been minimal. But she made it a point not to get involved in people’s personal lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, Frankie,” the Dean said. She took the document and reviewed their signatures. Everything looked in order. She signed on the witness line and put the paper away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” Jeff asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s all the legal work done,” Frankie said. “Now, I’m hoping after the email leaks and everything that was revealed with the lunch lady and various other faculty members, you two will know better than to break any of the newly instated rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newly instated rules?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sex on school premises,” Frankie answered. “Ever.” She looked between the Dean and Jeff, using her most severe look. Jeff kept his poker face, only raising an eyebrow at her statement. The Dean on the other hand did little to hide his disappointment. “Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We live right next door to each other,” Jeff answered. “I think we can manage to keep things professional here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie filed away that piece of information. These two idiots had been orbiting around each other for years and only now figured things out? “That would include limited PDA,” Frankie added. The Dean actually let out a sigh of disappointment at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Frankie,” Jeff said. “We won’t be any trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie highly doubted that. They’d been official for three days now and the level of uncomfortable eye contact she’d witnessed was astounding. “You two don’t have the best track record or need I remind you of the picture of you two sharing a heated kiss in the middle of the hallway. And you being shirtless in that picture!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff scoffed. “Please, most people have seen me naked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true,” the Dean agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie felt her jaw hit the floor. “When-why-No, I don’t want to know,” she said. And with that she grabbed her briefcase and left the office before she learned anything else about their past. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Britta!" Jeff yelled. Britta turned around startled. Jeff was closing in on her and he looked pissed. "What the hell were you thinking?" Jeff asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Britta asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your little boyfriend, Honda?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His name is Rick and I don’t want to talk about him," Britta said. She turned away fully intending to avoid this conversation. Everything was still too fresh in her mind. In a matter of days she had found Rick and fallen for him all over again. And for a few hours, it seemed like things would actually work out between them. They could be a normal couple just like everyone else, even make some good money. Then he was taken from her, again. Now she was left to pick up the pieces of her heart and that was not something she wanted to do in front of Jeff Winger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we're going to talk about him,” Jeff said. “How could you let it get this far?  Frankie and I stayed up all night returning every single thing that Craig bought because of your stupid boyfriend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Britta said sarcastically. “That must have been really horrible for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was,” Jeff complained. “Frankie was pissed and then she made Craig cry! And I was stuck in the middle trying to deal with Honda’s customer service while simultaneously keeping Craig from spiraling into another anxiety attack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are unbelievable,” Britta yelled. She moved to walk out of the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m unbelievable,” Jeff yelled back, keeping pace with her. “You saw how susceptible Craig was to guerrilla marketing and you said nothing when you found out who it was. And if I have the story straight, Todd now has a new car loan to deal with thanks to you. So awesome job, you Britta’d this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say?” Britta yelled. Instead of running away, she started advancing on Jeff. Of course he could only see how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was hurt by this situation. What a narcissistic asshole!  “I’m sorry the man I loved came back into my life. I’m sorry I naively tried to have a relationship with someone who I actually thought cared about me. I’m sorry that he decided making a commission was more important than being with me! I am so sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>has inconvenienced you!” Jeff stood, back to a wall. His expression, for once, was completely honest in his shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were prickling at her eyes but she furiously rubbed them away. She was fine. She was going to move on with her life. There was no way she was going to let relationship problems get her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jeff said. Britta looked back up at him. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking genuinely sorry. “I didn’t realize...I didn’t know you were so upset by this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta narrowed her eyes. It was odd for Jeff to apologize so quickly, let alone admit his shortcomings. Britta hadn’t really expected him to have any sort of reaction to her relationship, let alone blow up in her face about it. But Rick had taken advantage of the Dean and- oh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta smirked up at Jeff. He gave her a nervous look in return, eyes dashing around to find an exit plan. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I can forgive you,” Britta said, happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you were just being a concerned boyfriend,” Britta continued. Even if Britta hadn’t been paying really close attention to Jeff’s reaction, it would have been obvious. Jeff blushed and started avoiding eye contact. He crossed his hands over his chest. Britta grinned, victorious. Classic defensive posture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...maybe, I was being a bit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overprotective?” Britta supplied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff let out a sigh. “Look, I’m still getting used to being someone’s boyfriend, okay? I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta stared at him with wide eyes. “Wow! I didn’t think I’d ever see you say the word boyfriend without flinching.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff rolled his eyes. “Ha ha, yes, I have commitment issues. Come on, I’ll buy you a coffee or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta wanted to comment on how uncharacteristically kind Jeff was being, but she didn’t want to risk him taking back his offer. So she decided to tease him about something else as they made their way to the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would’ve thought,” Britta began, “I’d be the one making bad relationship decisions and you’d be...how long have you and the Dean been dating now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six weeks officially,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta tried to hide her smile at the fact that Jeff knew that off the top of his head. She failed miserably, but Jeff didn’t look over at her so it was fine. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>This was spying. No, that was too strong of a word. Stalking? No, that was worse. It was all purely coincidental. She was heading to the courtyard anyway. The fact that she ended up half hidden behind a tree as she watched Jeff and the Dean sitting on a bench eating ice cream was a random fluke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how she ended up in this situation, Annie could not deny the fact that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>watching Jeff and the Dean. She had no good explanation for why she was there. Annie had seen them passing by in the hallway and, since she was also heading that way, had kept a few feet behind them. Why, five minutes later, she was still behind a tree observing the pair? Well, she couldn’t answer that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d obviously been shocked when everyone found out about their relationship. She still felt guilty when she thought about her reaction. But it wasn’t homophobic! Not at all. It was more so, that even thinking of Jeff with a man, the Dean would be near the bottom of the list. Which was a horrible thing to think, yes. Yet it was more than physical appearances. The Dean had a....louder personality than Jeff. He was passionate and outgoing and straightforward. Everything else aside, that alone made them an odd pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Annie had gotten used to them together. Sort of. Something about them still piqued her curiosity and she couldn’t put her finger on it. She watched as Jeff offered the Dean a spoonful of his frozen yogurt and then intentionally smeared some of the Dean’s nose when he leaned in. The Dean gave an indignant sound and swatted at Jeff’s arm. Jeff laughed at his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart clenched. She was over Jeff. She knew that. But maybe the reason she felt this way when she saw them was because she wanted a relationship. Though if that was the reason she kept watching Jeff and the Dean, wouldn’t she feel this way when she looked at any couple? Stacey and Garrett were always together around Greendale, yet Annie didn’t feel like this when she watched them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie looked back at the couple. Jeff was leaning back on the bench, arm wrapped around the Dean’s shoulder. The Dean was talking and talking and Jeff looked completely content to listen to him. He was smiling. A genuine smile that wasn’t filled with arrogance or sarcasm. He’d been smiling like that a lot lately.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like Jeff had found the answer to a question he hadn’t even been asking himself. A question the Dean had been comfortable answering for years now. A question they all had about Frankie. A question Annie may need to ask...maybe she was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Annie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie jumped a foot in the air. She whirled around to see Abed standing next to her. “Abed, you scared me,” she complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, who are we spying on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one,” Annie exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Abed said. Annie wasn’t sure if he believed her or simply wasn’t interested in knowing the answer. “Wanna go grab lunch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Annie said hurriedly. She was more than happy to get away from there before Abed realized what she had been doing. Sadly, as soon as Abed took two steps forward he had a clear line of sight to the couple she’d been observing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed looked over at her. “You were spying on Jeff and the Dean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t spying,” Annie argued. “I was walking by and saw them there. That’s all. Let’s go get lunch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Abed didn’t move at her suggestion. He kept looking at the couple with a pensive look on his face. “I’m disappointed,” Abed said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expected the Dean and Jeff getting together to cause more excitement or drama. But they’ve been a pretty boring storyline so far,” Abed explained. “Not even worthy of the B line story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abed! That’s not a very nice thing to say,” Annie scolded. “They are happy and we should be happy for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” Abed asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Annie replied. And she really did mean that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed nodded, accepting her answer. Annie started walking and Abed followed beside her. “So you’re applying for an FBI internship.” Annie stopped suddenly. She stood gaping at Abed as he turned around to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know that?” she whisper shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw the brochure in the trash this morning,” Abed explained. “You didn’t do a very good job of hiding it if you didn’t want people to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wasn’t hiding it. I decided not to apply, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” Annie began, gesturing around them. “There’s no chance I’d get in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed looked at her for a moment. Annie was fully prepared for him to either accept her statement or make a movie reference. He did neither. “You’re smart, prepared, and driven. You helped save an entire community college. If you can get the interview, I think they’d see that.” He paused, then added, “Plus your past with pill addiction would make a great personal essay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie chuckled a bit. Leave it to Abed to end a heartfelt speech with an unintentional backhanded compliment. “Thanks, Abed,” Annie said. “But...it’s still a long shot. And if I did somehow get it, I’d have to move to a different state and...that’s scary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed seemed to be mulling over her words. He looked over to his right. “Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith,” Abed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie followed his line of sight and saw Jeff and the Dean still sitting on that bench. They were in their own little world at that moment. Abed and her were less than ten feet away and she knew neither of them had noticed. Jeff’s hand was lazily running up and down the Dean’s shoulder and the Dean had his hand on Jeff’s knee. The Dean said something that made Jeff laugh and there was that smile again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Annie admitted. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Chang was walking down the hallways of Greendale. He had twenty minutes before he needed to be anywhere. What could he do to kill the time? Chang stopped and looked around. Oh! He was near Jeff’s office. That could be fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He strolled into the office. “Heeeeey,”  he called out. He saw Jeff's face fall and heard him let out a groan. Chang was already entertained. “What’s up man? Haven’t seen you all day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chang, I’m busy,” Jeff said. Chang looked at Jeff’s desk. There were no papers to be seen, the laptop wasn’t even on, and, most odd of all, a scotch filled glass was missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look very busy,” Chang stated. “Come on, let’s hang. Like old times.” He placed his hands on Jeff’s desk and leaned forward, smiling in the most convincing way he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like when you tried to kill us all or like when you tried to fake changnesia,” Jeff asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooor, like the time you used my failing marriage to get out of writing a Spanish paper,” Chang said innocently. He watched as Jeff shifted in his seat. Interesting. Did that actually manage to make Jeff feel guilty? “We can crack open a bottle of scotch and reminisce about the good old days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for Jeff’s approval, Chang moved behind Jeff’s desk and opened his bottom drawer to grab the almost full scotch bottle. “Where do you keep your cups?” Chang asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last thing you need is alcohol in your system,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chang was expecting Jeff to be uncooperative so he started looking around his desk for a glass. And boy did he find treasure! Right on Jeff’s desk was a photo frame. Chang snatched it up and ran out of the room before Jeff could react. He was down the hall when he heard Jeff yell after him. He kept running, having no idea where he was going or what his goal was. But Jeff was chasing him so obviously he didn’t stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned the next corner, he saw how to make use of his stolen prize. He ran down the hall. “Dean! Frankie!” Chang yelled. Students moved out of his way as if it was second nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chang, slow down,” the Dean said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chang stopped in front of them and tried to catch his breath. “You… have … to… see … this,” he breathed out. He held up the photo frame but was then tackled from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, Jeff had caught up to him. He tightened his grip on the frame and hugged it to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it,” Jeff growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Chang yelled back. Chang doubled over, trying his best to get out of Jeff’s reach. Jeff was giving him a violent, awkward hug as he wrapped his arms around Chang from behind and tried to pry his arms apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeff! This is assault!” Frankie yelled from somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a dirty thief,” Jeff barked. Chang knew he couldn’t hold out much longer against Jeff’s brute strength. His arms were trembling and he was strangely aroused by having Jeff manhandle him. Inspiration hit him then. He leaned over and licked Jeff’s hand. He was released almost immediately. “Gross!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chang didn’t waste any time and slammed the photo frame into the Dean’s chest. “Look,” he gasped out. He backed away from the Dean and slid down the nearest wall. Mission accomplished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dean looked down at the photo frame, Frankie looking over his shoulder. It was a picture of the Dean and Jeff that had been making the rounds on Greendale twitter a few weeks ago. They were walking on campus, hand in hand. The Dean, of course, had that dopey look on his face whenever anyone so much as mentioned Jeff’s name. Jeff was looking down at the Dean with a nauseatingly endearing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool, former bachelor Jeff Winger had gone through the trouble of printing out a picture (what normal human even did that nowadays?) and bought a frame for it. The implications of this were dawning on the Dean and Frankie’s faces. And Jeff’s expression was the best of all. He was redder than Chang at that point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can explain,” Jeff said. Everyone waited expectantly for him to continue. Instead, Jeff snatched the photo from the Dean’s hands. “But I’m not going to.” And with that he turned around and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t over, Jeffery!” the Dean yelled after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chang smiled. He trusted the Dean to embarrass Jeff later. Chang jumped up from the floor and happily started down the hall. He spotted Leonard down the hall. Chang smiled. That could be fun. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Elroy had the beginnings of a headache coming on. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact Jeff was very generous with his scotch, all the yelling and arguing, or the insane grifting plan itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do we </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need the telegram part,” Annie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jeff said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The telegram will throw him off his game,” Jeff explained. “We need him to think we’re amateurs at this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My problem is with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>telegram</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Annie clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want? For Elroy to receive an email,” Jeff shot back. “That’s theatrical.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A telegram is stupid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to be the one to kiss the guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to add another layer to this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s already five layers to this insanity!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wants bruschetta?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room turned to look at the Dean. He had a frilly pink apron on and was carrying a large tray of food. The Dean set the platter down on the coffee table and everyone mumbled their thanks as they took a piece. The appetizer was actually quite tasteful. Elroy watched the Dean go back into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of wine from the fridge. He looked around at the rest of the group who were now arguing whether they really needed to watch the entire sting movie in a random utility closet or not. No one else seemed to have been fazed with the Dean’s presence in what he was told was Jeff’s apartment. Elroy wasn’t about to inquire about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we please take a minute to consider my plan?” Frankie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a chorus of groans throughout the room. “Frankie,” Jeff began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a valid option!” Frankie argued. “Especially compared with...this!” She waved at the white board outlining Jeff’s detailed grif. There were a lot of arrows connecting to random blocks of text, everything in different colors. It didn’t help that every time Jeff tried to make a point he’d randomly emphasize on the whiteboard by repeatedly underlining a random part of the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firing him is not an option,” Jeff repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d already had this debate at the beginning of this impromptu meeting. Elroy watched as the Dean walked back into the room handing Annie and Britta wine glasses. He moved around picking up empty plates and bowls while Jeff and Frankie argued, with Annie occasionally chiming in. He seemed completely unphased by all the chaos going on around him. Elroy finished off the rest of his scotch and followed the Dean back into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose you have coffee here,” Elroy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” the Dean said. “I’ll start a pot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Elroy replied. “Are they always like this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dean glanced back at the living room. Abed had taken possession of the white board and was writing something while fending off Jeff. “Yeah, they’re always like this,” he said. “In the end it always works out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elroy nodded. He was learning to accept the chaos of Greendale. He looked around the kitchen, wondering what else he could say to fill the silence. “This is a really nice apartment,” Elroy said. Then he remembered that he wasn’t sure if the Dean lived here or not and wished he’d gone with how nice weather they’d been having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, well, it’s a little brown for my taste,” the Dean commented off hand. “Not that that’s a bad thing!” he said in a panic. “I meant it’s a bit bland. Not because it’s brown! It’s just very masculine. Which isn’t a bad thing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elroy would stop the Dean if he had any idea what had brought about this rambling. Luckily for both of them, Jeff walked into the kitchen then. He stopped at the entrance and looked back and forth between the two men. Elroy watched as the Dean noticeably relaxed at the sight of Jeff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” Jeff asked, cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just getting some coffee,” Elroy answered. He was afraid if he didn’t beat the Dean to the punch he’d start chattering again about Jeff’s brown furniture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee, great idea,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elroy leaned back against the counter and watched as Jeff and the Dean moved around each other grabbing cups and cream and sugar. He might as well have been invisible. Jeff kissed the top of the Dean’s head at least three times in the two minutes it took for them to gather everything for the coffee. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. The new couple had a tendency to be in their own little bubble when surrounded by the group. It had annoyed him at first, but he’d realized he was jealous of what they had. He could admit that to himself after confronting Julie. So instead of being resentful, he tried to find hope in their joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help with that,” Elroy said. He took the cup of sugar from the Dean with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Elroy,” the Dean said. Elroy followed them back to the living room. Jeff started yelling at Abed for having written something on the board. Britta was complaining about her part and Annie wanted to revisit the telegram part </span>
  <em>
    <span>one more time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Elroy settled into the armchair. This was going to be a long night. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Remind me again why the three of us, who all live together, had to come to Jeff’s apartment for movie night?” Britta asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie let out a scoff. “Because,” she over enunciated, “it’s not fair that we have to play host all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Personally, Abed thought it was more convenient to do movie night at their place. The TV was positioned at the perfect angle to avoid glare, his seat was well worn so it easily molded to his body but not too well worn that it offered no support, he knew where all the snacks were, and if people ever got too loud or annoying, he could tell them all to be quiet because it was his place. But Annie had decided and every show needed a change of scenario now and then. Even if the setting was a mirage of leather and unused appliances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to Jeff's apartment and Annie knocked. Jeff was probably on his couch or in the kitchen. It was 14 measured steps from the couch to the door and 26 from the kitchen. So Jeff should open the door in...3, 2, 1. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door remained closed. Annie waited a few more seconds before knocking again. “Britta, you did tell Jeff we were coming, right?” Annie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh doy,” Britta responded. “He’s probably still getting ready.” She moved past Annie and started banging on the door. “Jeff, open up!” There was a clatter from the other side of the door as if someone had dropped something. Abed raised an eyebrow. Perhaps this movie night was going to be interesting after all. There were hushed voices from the other side of the door. Perhaps a burglar had gotten into Jeff’s apartment. He’d tied up Jeff to a chair and that was why there was no answer. Of course, the burglar wasn’t expecting for Jeff to have guests tonight. So now the captor would be forced to untie Jeff and hold a gun to his head while Jeff told them some lie about how he was sick and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened a crack and Jeff poked his head out. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and was visibly sweating. Annie and Abed tried looking over Jeff’s shoulder into the apartment, but Jeff was doing a good job of blocking their view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys doing here?” Jeff asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too,” Britta said sarcastically. “We’re here for movie night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said movie night was on the 12th,” Jeff responded. Abed noticed that Jeff had odd redness on his chest. It was concentrated on certain points instead of spread out throughout his chest, even though Jeff was clearly out of breath. Odd. Had he been hooked up to some type of machine? Was this a spy extracting intel instead of your average robbery? Or aliens-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today’s the 9th,” Jeff was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t,” Britta shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” Jeff and Annie said together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Britta!” Annie complained. “You gave him the wrong date!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright, Jeff?” Abed asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s fine,” Jeff responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine with an I or a Y?” Abed asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Look, I’ll just...clean up in here. Give me a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could respond, Jeff closed the door. Interesting. Very interesting. Realistically, the aliens plotline was probably the least likely of all. Which left a secret government agency trying to extract information from Jeff. But what would Jeff know that would be of value to them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His train of thought was derailed by the noise coming from inside the apartment. There was a scraping sound as if furniture was being moved around and then voices. Annie cleared her throat. Abed looked over at her and was confused as to why she was blushing. He looked at Britta and she was trying to hide back a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we interrupted their evening,” Britta said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess so,” Annie agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed was confused. He assumed the other voice was Jeff’s captor. Who else would be in there? The Dean? If the Dean was in there with Jeff… that didn’t really explain the odd behavior and weird noises that were coming from inside right now. Unless the Dean was also being held captive. Or what if the Dean was the captor? There was a history of the Dean being impersonated by other people…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second time, the door opened. This time Jeff was fully clothed and less sweaty. The three of them walked into the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone,” the Dean greeted them. He was folding up a blanket. Abed took in the room. He was hardly here frequently enough to tell if anything was out of place. For all he knew, Jeff liked his coffee table out of reach of the couch and his arm chair tilted at an angle away from the TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abed, could you get the popcorn going?” Annie asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Abed replied. It would give him a chance to search the kitchen. He pulled the popcorn out of the bag they’d brought over and popped one in the microwave. Under the guise of looking for a bowl, Abed opened and closed a bunch of cabinets. It was odd. The last time he’d been here, all the kitchenware was perfectly in place. Some of it even dusty from lack of use. Now there were plates missing and mismatching coffee mugs. There was even a pot of something on the stove. Odd, but not the kind of thing a secret agent would be guilty of. Abed opened up one of the cabinets on the bottom and found the bowls. He bent down to grab one and then noticed an odd array of items stuffed in the corner. He kneeled down to get a better look. There was a candle that had recently been lit, a black, silk scarf, and some rope. The rope could be used as restraints. The silk scarf would make a decent blindfold. The hot wax from the candle would make a good torture technique. Abed touched the tip of his finger to the warm wax of the candle. It was hot, but it wasn’t burning him the way he expected. It would be an ineffective torture method. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright, Abed?” Annie asked as she walked into the kitchen. Abed quickly grabbed a bowl, straightened up, and closed the cabinet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Abed said. He got the popcorn out of the microwave and dumped it in the bowl. Annie grabbed the rest of the snacks and followed him into the living room. Annie sat on the couch with Britta. Abed looked over at Jeff who had the Dean sitting on his lap in the armchair. Abed handed the Dean the bowl of popcorn and then went back to the kitchen to make more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed another bowl and sighed when he saw the array of items. Jeff hadn’t been held against his will at gunpoint tonight. Him and the Dean were partaking in some form of role play. It made him think of all the hours spent in the dreamatorium with Troy. He let out another sigh. Aliens would have been much cooler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta always said that it would do him good to make new memories with the friends that were still around. Maybe he could ask Jeff if he could join the next time the Dean and him role played a scene. It would take his mind off things and at the very least he could tell Britta he took her advice. That would make her happy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like my Chang is more early season 3 Chang rather than season 6 Ben, but I liked that idea too much to change it. I like to imagine Chang finds a good balance between annoying the group and, you know, outright criminal behavior. Let me know what you thought. I enjoyed writing in different perspectives but am sure that they could use improvements.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It Said Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeff calls up Shirley to finally give her the news of his new relationship himself. It turns out to be a good decision as she helps him plan a special, romantic evening for Craig.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will Taylor Swift dropping her new, emotionally raw album help me write the next emotional chapter of this fic or will I be too busy listening to it on repeat to write anything? We will see. </p><p>This chapter took a long time to write cause I wanted to make sure I got all the gooey emotions across will still honoring Jeff's cringe for all things romance. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeff twirled his phone in his hand. He’d been sitting at his dining table for almost twenty minutes now and had yet to call. It was 4:40 pm in Atlanta. A good enough time to call as any other...Craig was at his dance class so Jeff wasn’t likely to be interrupted for another two hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making up his mind, Jeff unlocked his phone and looked up the contact. He pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear. He could still hang up or claim he’d dialed the number accidentally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey!” Shirley answered. She sounded so genuinely happy to hear from him that Jeff’s nerves eased a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Shirley, is this a bad time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Shirley responded. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Jeff answered automatically. “How are you? How’s the job going?” Shirley was more than happy to give him a long winded answer about how Atlanta was great and the job was a lot of fun, though she missed her family a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the pay is really the best part,” Shirley said. “I’ve been saving up a lot. I figure most of it can go towards the kids’ college fund and maybe, if there’s enough left over, I could consider trying out an expansion to the business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great, Shirley,” Jeff said honestly. “Let me know if you need help with the savings fund. I could look into investments for you. I had a lot as a lawyer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, thank you, Jeffrey. I might take you up on that,” Shirley said. There was a lull in the conversation that would be the perfect opportunity for Jeff to bring up what he wanted to talk about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff chuckled lightly. “You first,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to ask how you’ve been,” Shirley said. “It’s been a while since we’ve talked.” Shirley paused for a second. “Annie and Britta have filled me in on some parts…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jeff said. It had been a while since he’d talked to Shirley other than a few texts exchanged. “I should’ve told you myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Jeffrey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Can you explain it to me then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirley laughed. “Oh, Jeffrey, sounds like you have something on your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff shifted in his chair. “Well, yeah,” Jeff admitted. He scratched the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can talk to me, you know,” Shirley said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks...I mean, you know I started dating Craig-the Dean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Shirley said, her voice taking on a different inflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff rolled his eyes. “Alright, get it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get what out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s...unexpected,” Jeff said. “And I know that you’re...Christian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey!” Shirley admonished. “I know I’ve been...less than understanding in the past. But that’s not the case now. Being Christian means loving and respecting all people on Earth. I’m learning to be less judgemental towards other people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you feel that way, Shirley,” Jeff said, relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Jeff said quickly. “Really, nothing’s wrong. Actually, things are really good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw! That’s nice. Annie and Britta have sent me pictures. You two make a cute couple.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff rolled his eyes. Of course they’d been taking random pictures of them together. “Thanks…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to tell me something. I can tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff took in a deep breath. This was such a stupid thing to be bothering her over. “Everything is going really well and that has me really freaked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, I’m not following,” Shirley admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you know I’ve never been the boyfriend type,” Jeff started. “Like, I’ve actively avoided situations that are anywhere near intimate or emotional. So this shouldn’t be easy, right? I should be sucking at this. We should be having fights because I forgot to pick up ice cream. Instead I know his favorite flavor and what toppings he likes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re freaked out because it turns out you’re a good boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying I’m good,” Jeff said. “But shouldn’t it be harder than this? Isn’t that what you said at your wedding? That it’s work everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if that was what you were supposed to take away from that day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way, relationships are supposed to be hard, so what does it say about Craig and me that it isn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jeffrey,” Shirley began, “everyone goes through a honeymoon phase when they first start dating. Problems are inevitable. Use this time to get to know each other. To build memories and bonds. That way, when the bad times come up, you can weather them because you know how good things can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff let out a sigh. “That, that actually makes sense. Our two month anniversary is this weekend. And I know we’re still in the honeymoon phase cause I was actually considering doing something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, do tell,” Shirley asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s nothing too fancy. Craig loves to cook so he’s always making us dinner. I figured I could return the favor. Light some candles-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaaawwww,” Shirley squealed. “Jeffrey, that would be so sweet. You’re making me tear up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, it wouldn’t be anything fancy. I only know how to cook a few dishes properly. Besides, two months isn’t that big a deal, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you want to do this for the Dean right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff hesitated. “Yeah...I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should! And if you need any help, we can FaceTime or something. You should also get flowers. And a cake! Chicken is usually easy enough. Maybe with a creamy sauce.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, hold on, I need a pen and paper,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the next half hour making a meticulous grocery list of all the things Jeff would need. Jeff was pretty happy with himself for having called Shirley. His mind had been going over what Craig said about Jeff not having had a freak out yet. While he really hadn’t known why that was at the time, Jeff had started thinking that it was because there were no real consequences to it. He felt horrible for thinking of his relationship with Craig in that light, but it was true. Ever since he started sleeping with him, he was never really worried that his friends would be homophobic about it, Shirley notwithstanding. He cared very little about what anyone else would have to say about it. He only really interacted with people from Greendale; and if they were at Greendale, they didn’t really have much to hold over his head. When Jeff looked at it in the light of when he was disbarred, then it only made more sense for him not to feel there were real life consequences to his actions. His mom still didn’t know about that, so it wasn’t really much different to not mention his new relationship…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, he’d decided to call Shirley as a way to face the music. Other than Troy, who no one had a way to contact, Shirley was the only person he cared about that he hadn’t talked to since Craig and him started dating. Jeff had been worried that the topic over labels and his sexuality would come up, but luckily the conversation had gone better than he ever could have expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annie sent me the movie you all made a few weeks ago,” Shirley was saying. She giggled. “It was nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a disaster,” Jeff replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirley laughed again. “I found it very entertaining. You were very convincing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” And because he couldn’t help himself, he added, “My death scene was cut though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Annie sent me the director’s cut. I saw it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know there was a director’s cut,” Jeff said. He made a mental note to ask Abed about that. “Actually, it was because of that movie that I got the nerve to call you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say I reminded you of that green monster-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jeff interrupted. “Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Shirley said, still in her upset voice. “So what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s stupid,” Jeff said. But he told her all about how they wanted to cut his scene and how he freaked out because it felt like he was eventually going to be cut from everyone’s lives. Everyone was going to leave, even Chang, and he was going to be stuck at Greendale, doing nothing with his life. He told her that Abed made him see reason and compared life to a stupid movie with no plot. But the cameras continued to roll because every now and then Annie reaches down her shirt - “Jeffrey!” “Abed’s words, not mine.”- and those moments made everything else worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad Abed was able to help you through that moment, but I’m not really connecting the dots here,” Shirley admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I was avoiding talking to you because...it made it more real. Not only you knowing about Craig and I but admitting that I care what you think, Shirley. And if you didn’t accept us...that would hurt. I wouldn’t be able to shrug that off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jeffrey. I’m so sorry I made you think I’d do that. I want you to be happy. If the Dean makes you happy, then I am here to talk whenever you want. And my views on the LGBT community have changed. I want you to know that too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Shirley. I’ll try to call more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Shirley said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jeff got off the phone with Shirley, he felt lighter than he had all week. He really had needed that. He was even looking forward to trying his hand at a romantic evening with Craig. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey, that’s your third glass,” Shirley commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I drink when I’m nervous,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nervous because you’re actually putting effort into this. Now put the glass down and turn off the fire on your sauce before you burn it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff did as he was told. “It’s not supposed to be this runny, is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no,” Shirley replied in her sweet voice. “But you said the taste was good so that’s the main point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shirley, I can’t give Craig food poisoning,” Jeff said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The most dangerous part is the chicken and we already checked on that,” Shirley consoled him. “Trust me, the Dean will appreciate the effort more than anything else. Breath, Jeffrey. He’ll love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff let out a big sigh. The kitchen was a complete mess, he’d been running around the apartment all day, trying to get everything set up. The place was a fire hazard with all the candles he had everywhere. He looked down at himself. He was wearing Craig’s pink apron since he hadn’t wanted to get anything on the nicest black button up he owned. The apron was covered in flour and sauce and other stains he couldn’t identify.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shirley...I think I’m freaking out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You’re now coming to that conclusion,” Shirley asked sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff looked up to glare at Shirley where he had his phone propped up against a random peanut butter jar. “I’m serious,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me!” Jeff yelled. He pointed at the apron. “Who the hell am I? I have candles all over the place. I’m freaking out about whether my sauce is any good. Past me would absolutely laugh in my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Past you was an asshole,” Shirley cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Past me had money and power and dignity!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Past you was alone,” Shirley snapped. There was a moment of silence. Jeff tried to reign in his anger, and his pain. “You were lonely back then,” Shirley said gentler. “You know that He was a self absorbed lawyer with no conscience. You shouldn’t be trying to make past you proud. Not being a lawyer doesn’t have to be a bad thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff hung his head and tried to think. He still thought of his time as a lawyer as the best years of his life. And why wouldn’t he? He’d been rich, had power, and worked very little for everything he had. Everyone wanted him or wanted to be him. His goal ever since he’d been disbarred was to get back to that height of power and wealth. But six years later he was a teacher at a community college. Of course that was a failure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, how could he think it was a failure? He’d met Abed and Britta and Troy and Annie and Shirley and Pierce and Craig. His time with them wasn’t a failure. Their friendship wasn’t something bad. It was the only family he’d ever known since his father had walked out the door and never looked back. How could he equate that with failure? Because he had. He’d been doing that this whole time. Jeff had taken random Chinese pills with half a bottle of scotch because he thought his life was horrible and if he could only turn back the clock to when his life was good… Jeff believed that his best days were behind him. Was that really how he felt now, still? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I guess I’ve been clinging to my hold life too much,” Jeff said. He looked up at Shirley. She was giving him a sympathetic look and nodding. Jeff wanted to turn away from the sympathy. He had always wanted to evoke envy in others, not sympathy. But it did feel comforting, to know someone else could see him so screwed up and still try and understand him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at his door. Jeff could feel the panic resurface but he did his best to push it back and keep his breathing evening. “He’s here,” Jeff said. “Thank you, Shirley. For everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Jeffrey, have a lovely night. I want to hear all about it later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff nodded and hung up the phone. He gave himself another quick second to gather himself. Even if he felt like crap all evening, he wasn’t going to let Craig know. Not tonight at least. Tonight was about giving Craig an amazing time. Jeff ripped off the apron and rushed over to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened it, he was met with Craig in a long sleeve, leopard print dress and black high heels. He had a blonde wig tied back in a ponytail with surprisingly subtle makeup for Craig, only some lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Jeff breathed out. “You look amazing, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig blushed and waved off his compliment. “You said to dress fancy,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff blamed it on his mini panic attack in the kitchen. He felt impulsive. Seeing Craig had his life making sense somehow, so he pulled Craig into him and kissed him hard. He grabbed the back of Craig’s head, hardly caring if he messed up his wig, and moved his lips feverishly against Craig’s. Jeff felt Craig run his hands down Jeff’s back and melt into him. Jeff focused on the feel of Craig’s lips and the soft noises he was making. His other hand landed on Craig’s lower back and a thrill went up his spine to find that the dress was at least partially backless. Jeff ran his hand up Craig’s back, needing to feel his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he pulled back so he could look at Craig’s face. The blush was much more pronounced now and Craig had a dazed look, still staring at Jeff’s lips. Jeff smiled at that. “What have you done to me, Craig Pelton?” Jeff asked in a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig chuckled. “I should be asking that question,” he replied. Jeff leaned down and gave him another short kiss before pulling away and letting Craig actually walk into his apartment. “Oh my,” Craig said. Jeff walked up behind him as he looked around the living room. He’d luckily lit the candles earlier so everything was already set up. His nerves returned as Craig slowly walked over to the dining table where Shirley had helped him meticulously set up the dining table, even with two taper candles at the center. Craig turned and looked at the kitchen, which was still a disaster, and then finally faced Jeff. “You cooked?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, since, you know, you’re always cooking for me,” Jeff said. “And...it’s our two month anniversary, which I know isn’t that big a deal but it just worked out that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did it now?” Craig asked. Jeff shook his head and laughed at himself. Yeah, he wasn’t doing a good job of downplaying all the planning and effort he’d put into tonight. “So what’s for dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, do not expect much,” Jeff said. “Shirley helped me though, so it’ll at least be edible. Here.” Jeff walked over to the dining table and pulled out a chair. “Sit and I’ll serve dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a gentleman,” Craig teased. Jeff rolled his eyes and pushed Craig’s seat in as he sat down. He then quickly went over to the kitchen and grabbed the wine bottle and two of his fanciest glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poured Craig a glass as if he was a server at a fancy restaurant, hand behind his back and all. “I’ll be right back with dinner,” Jeff said in an overly posh voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Craig replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff couldn’t resist breaking character to kiss Craig quickly. He walked back to the kitchen and started plating the dishes exactly as Shirley had instructed him. Once the dishes were adequate enough, Jeff carried them back to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, this looks scrumptious,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff rolled his eyes. “Please, it’s barely edible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, Jeffrey,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff crossed his arms over the table and leaned forward. “Alright, then go ahead and have the first taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Jeff watched with bated breath as Craig cut up a piece of his baked chicken. He really had limited experience in the kitchen so he was hoping it went well. As Craig ate the piece of chicken, Jeff was ready for him to drop dead on the spot or spit it out. Craig had a pensive look on his face as he chewed. “Not bad,” he finally declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff let his body sag in relief. “Thank God,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Jeffrey. Give yourself more credit. Or at least give Shirley more credit. She knows what she’s doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left </span>
  <em>
    <span>Britta</span>
  </em>
  <span> in charge of her sandwich shop,” Jeff reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...that was probably more out of a limited pool of candidates than anything else.” Jeff chuckled. He reached over and took a sip of the wine. Craig’s eyes followed his every movement. “Jeffrey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to try it, right?” Craig asked, pointing to Jeff’s plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jeff said. But he made no move to pick up his utensils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,.” Jeff grabbed his knife and fork and tried a very small piece of his chicken. It was...edible. A bit dry but not disgusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...fine,” Jeff admitted. Craig gave him a big smile and started eating his meal again. “You would eat this even if it wasn’t fine, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged slightly. “Now we’ll never know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been spending too much time around me. That was a very lawyer answer,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the dinner talking. Craig recounted how his dance class had gone. Jeff reluctantly told him about how he got everything together for that evening. He even included the bit about Shirley threatening to call Annie to help if Jeff wasn’t more careful with the knives. Jeff did however leave out the part about his emotional spiral. He still had to sit with those feelings a while longer before he was ready to share. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You actually finished it,” Jeff commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! It was good, Jeffrey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff shook his head in amusement. He refilled their wine glasses and then took a steading breath. He held his glass over the center of the table and looked into Craig’s eyes. “Happy two month anniversary, baby,” Jeff said. He tried to make it sound as genuine as he possibly could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s eyes were glistening with tears, so he supposed he succeeded. “Happy two month anniversary, Jeffrey,” Craig replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They toasted to their anniversary and Jeff almost said “and many more to come,” but he had his limits. Jeff was very close to maxing out his “sappy romance” supply for the semester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff stood up and grabbed both of their plates. “I hope you left room for dessert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you manage to fit somehow,” Craig said in a seductive voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff laughed as he walked towards the sink. “I actually do have dessert. Triple layer chocolate cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! My favorite,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you keep saying it in a tone of surprise, people are gonna start to think I’m an incredibly egotistical person instead of the amazingly thoughtful boyfriend that I am,” Jeff said. He took out the cake he’d bought from the fridge. Craig got up from his spot at the table and walked over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was sworn to secrecy about what a wonderful, caring boyfriend I have,” Craig joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are, don’t forget it.” Craig wrapped his arm around his waist. Jeff looked down at him and smiled. He dabbed his finger into the edge of the chocolate frosting and then smeared it across Craig’s nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig laughed at his antics. “If you keep doing that, I’m gonna start to assume you have a nose fetish or something.” Jeff leaned down and exaggeratedly licked the chocolate off Craig’s nose. He took great pride in making Craig laugh. Once Craig’s nose was licked clean, Craig grabbed Jeff’s face and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff had once thought it would get boring kissing the same person over and over again. Obviously that had been fueled by his fear of commitment and disdain for monogamy, but part of it was genuine logic. Shouldn’t it be boring to kiss the same person? Falling into a familiar pattern with someone where nothing they do surprises you? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet two months into officially dating, there had been countless kisses between him and Craig. Each one never failed to make him </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If they were quick pecks on the lips, he’d feel affection and fondness. If they were in the throes of happiness, he’d always smile into them, Craig’s cheerfulness contagious. If they were meant to convey understanding and comfort in ways words couldn’t, Jeff always felt calmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if, like this one, they were meant to make him forget what he was doing and think solely with his dick, Jeff would always stop having any higher brain function and want to take Craig right then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist and pulled him in until their bodies were flush together. He bit down on Craig’s bottom lip, enjoying the shiver that ran down Craig’s body. Jeff ran his tongue over the lip and teased Craig. But he pulled back soon after. Tonight he didn’t want a quick fuck. Tonight was supposed to be romantic. After all the effort he’d put into this evening, he wasn’t about to let his dick get in the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’ll want to skip dessert when you see what tonight’s entertainment is,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh!” Craig squealed, looking him up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, not sexual,” Jeff clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you disappointed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you upset that I enjoy seeing you naked?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Jeff conceded. He turned back to the cake and cut an extra large piece for Craig. They moved over to the couch. Jeff dimmed the lights in the living room so that the candles gave off a romantic setting. He already had the movie set up so all he had to do was press play. Craig’s excited clapping was worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Congeniality</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Craig exclaimed. “Aw, Jeffrey! I’ve been suggesting this for weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Craig swatted at his arm but then quickly refocused on the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff finished off his piece of cake and then leaned back into the couch. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was going to enjoy the movie. He was a sucker for romcoms. Of course, he hid this fact from everyone else. So he’d tried to push off the inevitable by refusing to watch it for weeks and weeks. He figured today was as good a day as any to show this side of himself. Craig already knew he was obsessed with reality TV. This was only one step more humiliating than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he knew he would, Jeff teared up during the movie. And Craig noticed. “Jeffrey, are you crying?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, it’s inspiring, okay,” Jeff mumbled. He wiped the tears away quickly and refused to meet Craig’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Jeffrey,” Craig said. He curled up next to him and rested his head on Jeff’s shoulder, arm slung over his waist. Jeff wrapped his arm around Craig, resting his hand on his hip. He appreciated that Craig didn’t comment on his reaction further. Craig did comment here and there on other parts of the movie, but he didn’t need much more participation from Jeff than grunts of acknowledgment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the end credits started to roll, Jeff was too content with their position to move. Craig must have felt a similar way because he waited until the screen had turned black before saying anything. “Tonight has been pretty perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do. I don’t know how you plan to top this,” Craig commented in a wry voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously,” Jeff complained. Craig sat up and smirked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you really pulled out all the stops on this one,” Craig said. He started counting on his fingers. “Homemade meal, candles all over the place, my favorite dessert, doing an activity I’ve wanted to do for a really long time. Honestly all that was missing was rose petals leading to the bedroom or something and you’d...no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff had tried to control his facial expression. He really had. But as soon as Craig said rose petals, a part of him died inside. “I’ll be right back,” he said. Jeff quickly got off the couch but Craig was right behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey, are you saying there are rose petals in there,” Craig asked. He held on to Jeff’s hand, stopping him from going anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There won’t be in two minutes,” Jeff shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no rose petals for you,” Jeff insisted. He pulled at Craig’s hold but he’d learned how strong Craig was and had little hope of actually breaking free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want rose petals,” Craig whined. “Please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff stopped fighting him and turned around. Craig had full on puppy dog eyes at the ready. The make up was not helping Jeff’s resolve on this one. The mascara and eyeliner already made Craig’s eyes look bigger. “Wouldn’t you rather save them for another night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, we should end this perfect night in the perfect way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff was almost happy that he’d been at Greendale for as long as he had. Otherwise, he may not have been able to so easily push aside his embarrassment and continue on as planned. “Wait here, then,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig gripped his biceps. “You aren’t getting rid of the rose petals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not,” Jeff replied. “But I have to do something before you go in there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig lifted an eyebrow in question but let Jeff go. Jeff leaned down and pecked him on the lips before walking into his bedroom. Jeff closed the door firmly behind him. He leaned back against the door and took a few deep breaths. Craig wasn’t making fun of him. Craig loved all of this gooey romantic stuff. Jeff liked making Craig happy. And that was fine. It was fine that Jeff cared so much about another person that he had covered his bed in red flower petals and surrounded every surface of furniture with candles. It was fine that he wanted tonight to be special, even if tonight was only their two month anniversary. It was fine that Jeff imagined fucking Craig at a slow pace, taking his time, and staring lovingly into each other’s eyes as if this was a cheesy romance movie. Everything was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff pushed himself off the door and quickly started lighting all the candles in the room. He didn’t know how people did this. He was anxious about the fire hazard all these candles posed. But it was too late to change his mind now. Craig was expecting romance, and Jeff was going to deliver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He double checked everything one last time before going back out into the living room. Craig was sitting on the couch, drumming his fingers against his thighs. He was very happy to see Jeff again. “One last thing,” Jeff said before Craig could get too excited. Jeff saw as Craig slumped back on the couch with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this part of the plan? Have me suffer a long anticipation?” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff smiled to himself. He started snuffing out all the candles in the living room because, again, fire hazard. “That is not part of the plan, no,” Jeff responded. Once he was sure all the candles out there had been handled, Jeff turned back to Craig. He held out his hand and watched as Craig bounced off the couch and hurried over to take it. “Eager much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, always,” Craig said easily. Jeff was too nervous to hide his smile at the corny compliment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff pulled him down the hallway. Jeff’s heart was racing with both excitement and nerves. He opened the door to his bedroom and watched Craig’s face. It didn’t disappoint. Craig’s mouth fell open in astonishment. He slowly walked into the room. Jeff closed the door behind him so they could get the full effect of the flickering candles around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig stood in the middle of the room. The flames danced across Craig in a way that took Jeff’s breath away. His heart clenched oddly in his chest. Jeff had honestly thought all these corny, romantic gestures were built up in the movies and TV shows. But right then, Jeff understood the feeling they were trying to convey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig turned around to look at Jeff and he knew Craig was fighting back tears. Jeff walked up to him and ran his thumb over Craig’s cheek. “You’re gonna ruin your makeup,” Jeff commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that was going to happen either way,” Craig said. He grabbed Jeff’s collar and pulled him down for a heated kiss. Jeff let his hormones take over this time. He wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist and hugged him to his body. Jeff ran his tongue along Craig's bottom lip before pushing into his mouth. He heard Craig moan and the sound stirred him on. He ran his hands up Craig’s bare back until he was gripping the back of Craig’s neck. He angled Craig’s head to the side, delving his tongue in deeper. His other hand wandered over Craig’s back, loving the feel of his skin. Jeff wanted to feel more of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He abruptly pulled away from the kiss and then spun Craig around, firm grip on his hips to make sure he didn’t stumble. Craig let out a gasp at the harsh movement, but Jeff knew enough by then to know he enjoyed being manhandled like that. Jeff leaned over Craig. He bit down on his earlobe then moved down his throat. The dress was blocking Jeff’s access to the rest of Craig’s neck. Jeff moved back and pushed Craig’s ponytail out of the way. He forced himself to slowly and carefully undo the two buttons at the base of Carig’s neck. Jeff was too used to everything being fast and heated. And while there was plenty of heat, he wanted to savor this night. For reasons he was not about to analyze at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the buttons were undone, Jeff pushed the dress off Craig’s shoulders. As soon as skin was exposed, Jeff’s lips started biting and sucking. “Jeffrey,” Craig breathed out. Jeff wrapped his arm around Craig’s front and pulled their bodies flush together. Craig gasped again when he felt Jeff’s hard on pressing into his backside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jeff’s mouth kept leaving marks all over Craig’s neck, his hand wandered down to feel Craig’s own hardness. “Oh god,” Craig mumbled. Jeff’s hand cupped Craig’s erection, feeling its outline. His mouth moved back up to tongue at Craig’s ear, lightly biting down every now and then. He could feel Craig’s frustration and impatience climbing. Jeff stopped kissing his neck. He pushed the dress off Craig’s arms and down his hips. Craig turned around and faced Jeff. He was wearing nothing but a pair of lace, black panties and Jeff’s favorite heels. That and the flames flickering over his naked skin flooded Jeff with desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking beautiful, baby,” Jeff whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you read a book on how to be overly romantic?” Craig asked, choked up. Jeff watched with affection as Craig wiped at his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, this is all natural talent,” Jeff joked. Craig chuckled and walked towards him. He watched as Craig started unbuttoning his shirt. Jeff tilted Craig’s face up with a finger. When Craig looked up at him, Jeff leaned down and kissed him. Jeff wasn’t sure what category this kiss would fall under. They were still both incredibly horny but it was calmer than they’d ever kissed right before sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig pulled at Jeff’s shirt to untuck it from his pants. It pulled Jeff out of the odd daze he’d been under with that kiss. As Craig finished with the last few buttons, Jeff quickly removed his belt. He pulled off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. Jeff continued removing his pants as he toed off his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heels on or off?” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff hesitated. He really did love Craig in those heels but they would not work with the position he had in mind for tonight. “Off,” Jeff stated. Craig sat on the bed and started to remove his heels. Jeff took the moment to grab the lube from the night stand. He took off his boxers and then moved to kneel in front of Craig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it,” he said. He unbuckled the remaining shoe and gently set it aside. He pulled Craig’s leg up to his lips. Jeff started running kisses up Craig’s calf and thigh. His hand mirrored his movements on Craig’s other leg, ghosting his fingers over Craig’s skin. Jeff lightly bit down on Craig’s inner thigh. Craig’s breath hitched. Jeff pulled back and hooked his finger on either side of Craig’s panties. He pulled them off, making sure the fabric grazed against Craig’s dick in an agonizingly slow manner. “Already panting and I’ve barely even touched you, baby,” Jeff teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff didn’t give Craig a chance to respond. He noisily popped the bottle of lube open at that moment. Craig whined. “Lay down and put your feet on the bed,” Jeff ordered. Craig’s body trembled as he moved to obey. Jeff licked his lips as he stared down at Craig. He quickly coated his fingers with lube and warmed them up. He placed his other hand on the back of Craig’s thigh. Jeff teased Craig’s opening slowly. He listened to the whimpering sounds Craig made as Jeff put pressure on the opening just to pull back and continue rubbing the muscle around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey, please,” Craig finally moaned out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really need to work on your patience,” Jeff taunted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you love-Ah!” Jeff finally pushed a finger into Craig, cutting off the rest of his sentence. Jeff curled his finger, watching Craig’s face. Craig’s eyes had closed and his mouth was wide open. His hands were clutching the sheets on either side of him. Jeff started thrusting his finger in and out of Craig. He soon added a second finger. As much as he’d tease Craig about being impatient, Jeff himself was rock hard and desperate to be inside of Craig. He moved his hand from Craig’s thigh and grabbed his dick. He started stroking Craig’s dick in his hand. Craig’s moans escalated. His hips began rocking into Jeff’s fingers. Jeff added a third finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God...yes, Jeffrey, yes,” Craig chanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Jeff was honest with himself, he was more than a little worried about trying out this new position. He’d never done it before himself. Nor had he ever had any type of sex with the tempo he had in mind. Would either of them even be able to finish? That was his biggest worry. Which is why his plan was to get Craig as close to the edge as possible before entering him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff watched as precum started leaking out of the head. His fist clenched unconsciously and Craig shuddered under him. Jeff leaned over and licked the cum. “God, Jeffrey,” Craig groaned above him. Jeff slowed his fingers and licked the length of Craig’s dick. He took the head into his mouth and sucked on it. He tried to match the thrusts of his fingers to the bobbing of his head. Craig’s hand moved to the back of his head, pulling at his hair. Jeff moaned around Craig’s dick. “Oh fuck,” Craig gasped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff had done this plenty of times before to know the signs of when Craig was on the brink of orgasm. Usually, his grip on Jeff’s hair would become incredibly tight, his hips would stutter into Jeff’s mouth mindlessly, and his feet or hands would begin to twitch, digging into the bedsheets. So he knew that he needed to stop once Craig’s hold neared the edge of unpleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff straightened up, panting lightly. He slowly removed his fingers from inside Craig. Craig lifted his head to attempt to glare at him. “Jeffrey,” Craig whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So impatient,” Jeff teased. He got off his knees and got on the bed with Craig. He sat next to Craig, crossing his legs. He’d almost completely forgotten about the rose petals on the bed. They were soft he supposed but honestly didn’t add much to the occasion. Craig sat up and watched Jeff closely. “I, uh, thought we could try something new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I had no idea,” Craig shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could end the night here if you’d prefer,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll be good,” Craig pleaded. He got on his hands and knees in front of Jeff and inched towards Jeff. Craig kissed his cheek multiple times. Jeff turned his face to capture Craig’s lips in a kiss.  He should have expected Craig to give him crap about this. Craig pulled away and had his most sultry face on. “So, what do you want to do to me?” Craig asked in a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff kissed him again, this time deeper and longer. He cupped Craig’s face. He moved his lips slowly against Craig’s and soon pushed his tongue into his mouth. Craig moaned at the taste of himself on Jeff’s tongue. Craig’s hands rested on his thighs. Jeff pulled back, much more sure of what he wanted now. “I want you to sit on my lap, wrap your legs around me,” Jeff told him. If Craig was surprised by the request, he didn’t show it. Craig obediently straddled Jeff and then wrapped his legs around Jeff’s hips. Jeff readjusted his sitting position, trying to give Craig support. Their chests were flush together and Craig’s breath fanned his face. Like this, Craig was almost eye to eye with Jeff. He’d have a hard time trying to avoid eye contact like this. It was as intimate as he’d imagined it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig, either out of impatience or a desire to help Jeff with his idea, started grinding his ass on Jeff’s erection. “Fuck,” Jeff groaned out. He gripped Craig’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you had in mind?” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like it,” Jeff admitted. One of his hands started patting the bed, reaching mindlessly for the bottle of lube. By some miracle, his fingers actually grazed the bottle. He snatched it up and uncapped it. Jeff fumbled with covering his cock in lube, unable to see anything but Craig. His overly eager boyfriend was grinding his own cock against Jeff’s stomach. Craig then grabbed Jeff’s face and kissed him. It was sloppy and heated and Jeff lost the loose train of thought he’d had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to pull away from Craig and realized how hard this position made getting more than a few inches between them. “Craig, baby,” Jeff mumbled against Craig’s eager lips. Craig took mercy on him and moved to kiss down his neck. Still distracting but not so much that Jeff couldn’t think. His dick was covered in lube and he was painfully hard. Jeff  tried to take in a few breaths to regain his composure, but Craig was still humping against him, biting and licking his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff put one hand on Craig’s waist and the other on his dick. He fumbled a little but eventually got the head of his dick to enter Craig. He received a harsh bite to his shoulder as he pushed into Craig. He paused once he was fully inside of him. Craig was panting into his ear. Jeff ran his hand up and down Craig’s back, trying to ground himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig lifted his head from Jeff’s shoulder. They were practically eye level in this position. All he could see was Craig’s face and the flickering lights from the candles around the room. Yeah, maybe the candles had been a bit too much. Jeff’s heart was racing unnaturally and he had trouble formulating sentences. All of this was too much but he didn’t want to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he tried giving shallow thrusts up into Craig. Jeff had never been so grateful for his years and years of daily workout. Craig tightened his legs around Jeff’s hips and began rocking to the motion. It was a slow and even pace. Craig was gripping onto his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin. Jeff could feel every exhale of breath and every shiver that ran down Craig’s body. Jeff stared at Craig’s face twitching with the pleasure of their thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff shifted his position on the bed lightly and on his next thrust, Craig moaned. “Jeffrey,” Craig breathed out. His moans filled the room then. Each thrust was hitting Craig’s prostate. It made them both a mess. Jeff’s grip tightened on Craig’s hips, helping him move up and down. Craig’s hands abandoned his shoulders and started gripping his hair. Jeff groaned when Craig pulled at his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby,” Jeff moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig opened his eyes then and Jeff regretted speaking. It was ridiculous. Truly, utterly ridiculous. But looking into Craig’s eyes at that moment made Jeff’s dick pulse. Was this what people meant when they went on and on about how having sex with someone you had feelings for was </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span>? No one had ever told him that it would make his dick ache like this. And Jeff could see that Craig was having a similar realization on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was a very different realization because the next thing to come out of Craig’s mouth was, “Jeffrey, I l-ngh.” Craig curled around Jeff, hiding his face in his shoulder. Jeff moved one of his hands to Craig’s upper back. Was Craig about to say what he thought? Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>word on the tip of his tongue? Why, oh why, was he imagining what those three words would sound like coming out of Craig’s mouth? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Jeff gasped. They were both close. Their movements were becoming frantic now. Craig’s tongue and lips moving along his skin were pushing him closer and closer to the edge. “Baby, look at me.” Craig moaned at the command. He pulled back, eyes unfocused. Jeff’s hand moved to the back of Craig’s neck. He pushed him forward until their foreheads were touching. “Just like that,” Jeff said. “Want you to cum like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Craig’s body. “Now?” Craig asked, breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking shit. Could Craig really cum on command? Did Jeff have that kind of power over him? The thought along was pushing Jeff dangerously to the brink. He wrapped the hand that was on Craig’s hip all the way around his waist. He moved his other hand to Craig’s dick. He started pumping his dick, matching their pace. “Jeffrey, ah, god,” Craig moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes on me,” Jeff ordered. Craig struggled to keep his eyes focused on Jeff. He was biting down hard on his bottom lip. Jeff could feel precum slowly start to cover his hand as he kept pumping. “Don’t cum until I tell you,” Jeff reminded him. Craig whined, which only spurred Jeff on more. He tightened his grip around Craig’s dick. Craig moaned and clutched at Jeff as if his life depended on it. Hearing Craig’s moans and seeing his face and looking into Craig’s eyes...all of it was going straight to his dick. That wasn’t even mentioning how it felt to hold Craig’s lithe body in his arms, feel his precum on his fingers, see how desperate yet obedient Craig was, feel Craig clench around him and- “Now, cum now baby,” Jeff breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really hadn’t expected Craig to so immediately follow his order. Craig moaned and arched in his lap. Cum covered his hand and chest as Jeff tried to help Craig ride out his orgasm. The full body shiver that ran through Craig’s body had Jeff one step from orgasm himself. When Craig was down from his high, he resumed their original position of their foreheads together. Craig kept his eyes right on Jeff as his fingers teasingly floated done to his nipples. Jeff hardly needed the stimulation. A few light touches and some uncoordinated thrusts and Jeff was coming. He kept his eyes open throughout it, watching Craig bite down on his lip again. It was less explosive than he was used to but more drawn out. When it was over, Jeff let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig stroked his hair while Jeff calmed his breathing down. “That,” Craig began, “was the perfect ending to the perfect date. Thank you.” Craig lightly kissed him before resting his head on Jeff’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, anything,” Jeff replied. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not to toot my own horn but damn...I really enjoyed the latter half of that sex scene. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I also enjoy all the anon questions I've been getting on tumblr, please keep them coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Fight Then You Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cursed RV episode...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been a huge pain in the butt and it was not supposed to be it's own chapter but I'm sick of it and want to move on on a clean slate. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out but I did diverge from canon more than I have in the past (she says after various chapters of non-canon sex scenes).  It's also two and a half hours past my bedtime so apologies for errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeff lightly knocked on the door to Craig’s office. Craig was slumped over his desk, head resting on his arm. He looked up when he heard Jeff enter and gave him a weak smile. Jeff held up the sugar-filled frappuccino. “Brought you a pick-me-up,” Jeff announced. He went around Craig’s desk and placed the drink right in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig grabbed the drink and took a sip but remained in his defeated position.”Thanks,” Craig said. Jeff sat at the edge of Craig’s desk and tried to come up with something motivational to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if it really means that much-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Craig said. He sat up abruptly in his seat and started shuffling papers around his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re obviously upset-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve already voted on it,” Craig snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mad at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad,” Craig nearly yelled. He took in a deep breath before going back to shuffling papers. “I don’t want to talk about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff waited a few seconds, but Craig continued to avoid his eyes. Jeff was annoyed. Was he really supposed to vote to keep the stupid, giant arm that cost a small fortune-by Greendale’s standards- and served no function? Jeff let out an impatient sigh. “I’ll see you later,” he said. He was the one annoyed now but he still patted Craig’s shoulder before leaving. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>This roadtrip had been a horrible, horrible idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They should have been back to Greendale by then. Jeff had planned to get Craig over his bad mood by getting Italian take out, his favorite, and watching yet another romcom. There would have been sex too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, they were all crammed into Elroy’s tiny RV, feeling it get colder and colder, with no hope of rescue for the night. Jeff had selfishly taken over the most comfy seat at the table. It was going to be a pain to sleep in this stupid thing, especially because no one felt comfortable sleeping in Elroy’s bed, not even Elroy. So seven people crammed into the kitchen/dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, under different circumstances, he could have found the humor in all of this. What was really making this a horrible roadtrip was Craig. More accurately, the way Craig was making him feel. Shirley had been right. They had been in a honeymoon phase. Now the honeymoon was over and reality was smacking them in the face. Jeff hadn’t been this mad at Craig since they got together. He’d already yelled today. He was torn between regretting it and feeling justified for doing it. Part of him wanted to protect Craig from all the criticism; the other part knew Craig deserved it and was just as pissed as anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d bought a giant hand, for crying out loud! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d carefully avoided the subject for three weeks. Jeff assumed that once it was out of their hands, his anger would dissipate and things would go back to normal. But of course nothing could ever go as planned in Greendale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abed, when they cut to three weeks earlier on TV, they’re not traveling through time, dipass,” Jeff snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeff!” Britta scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great, now he’d been rude to Elroy and Abed. At this rate, he was going to snap at everyone on the RV except the person who truly deserved it. Well, he’d already snapped at Craig earlier today so that wasn’t entirely accurate. He tried to tune out his inner turmoil as he listened to the conversation going on around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t be yelling at the Dean in front of any of you, it’s unprofessional,” Frankie was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was again. Jeff had an instinct to say that she shouldn’t be yelling at the Dean, period. Yet Jeff had done his fair bit of yelling too. He wanted to do more yelling. A stupid fiberglass hand, honestly. Out of all the ridiculous things Craig had done over the years, this one really took the cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, you’re alright Frankie. We got no complaints,” Britta replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff agreed with her there. Frankie was the only thing keeping Greendale afloat. She was constantly cleaning up their messes. Which is why Jeff had found it so unreasonable for Craig to go off and blame this all on her. Frankie was not the one responsible for this, Craig was. So why couldn’t he take responsibility?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as if they all shared one brain cell, everyone turned to look at Craig. He was smiling sweetly at the group, but for some reason it seemed dishonest to Jeff. When he noticed that they were looking at him, Craig said, “I forgive all of you.” For the love of- no. No, Jeff was not going to yell again. “What?” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forgive us?” Jeff asked in a strained voice. Craig was usually so good at picking up on his mood, he was really hoping he’d take the hint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Craig said. Yeah, he was definitely faking it. No way Craig wasn’t reading the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...</span>
  <em>
    <span>turd</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Annie yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no sense of responsibility! You’re like a child!” Annie continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m a child you’re a child abuser. Not cool, Annie,” Craig shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not gonna end well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never just said, ‘Leave my hand where it is. I like it there. I demand it stay.’” Britta piped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because everyone complained about it,” Craig shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well where’s that commitment to spinelessness when we’re all admitting we did stuff wrong?” Elroy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m a bad dean okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there were the waterworks. Jeff kept his voice even as he said, “No, that’s what you always do. That’s not a real apology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Jeff,” Abed called from the back of the RV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff really could not handle two children right at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abed, shut up. Go flashback and cut to stuff,” Jeff snapped. He turned back to Craig, anger fully taking over now. “And you, say you’re sorry for buying a giant hand and letting it sit around until we had to deal with it. And say it without crying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m an adult! You can’t make me not cry,” Craig argued through tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, Jeff had had enough. He stood up suddenly. He moved past Annie and grabbed Craig’s arm. He dragged him out of the RV before anyone could say a word. He couldn’t even look at Craig as he stormed over a fair distance away from the RV before turning to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your problem?” Jeff barked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig snatched his arm away and looked up at Jeff, furious. “My problem is that I’m surrounded by a bunch of bullies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not bullying you! We’re demanding you take responsibility for what you did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you did just now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t my fault,” Jeff defended himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is mine? Everything’s my fault,” Craig cried. “It’s my fault we ran out of gas. It’s my fault Greendale is underfunded. It’s my fault I care about making sure people are </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Global warming's my fault too. Why not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Jeff groaned. “You know that’s not what we’re saying.” Craig wiped at his eyes. “It would make everyone feel better to know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know you screwed up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I screw up? Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frankie </span>
  </em>
  <span>said so,” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You screwed up because you impulsively bought a random giant hand without consulting anyone about,” Jeff yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well excuse me, I thought I was the dean!” Craig said. “And you know what,” he added, poking at Jeff’s chest. “It’s my giant hand and I love it!” He turned and stormed off. “We’re not selling it!” Craig yelled over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff stood out there as he watched Craig climb onto the roof to sit with his stupid hand. The hell had just happened? He let out a frustrated sigh and walked back to the RV. He ignored Craig and his sniffling as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was looking at him. He ignored them as he sat down at his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounded like it went well,” Britta piped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we gonna leave him out there?” Annie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jeff groaned out. He was not caving first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I don’t care how we treat the Dean tonight, but,” Annie said. She paused until Jeff glared over at her. “You’re the boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going back out there,” Jeff said. He was too angry at the moment. Better to not be around Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s for the best,” Frankie said. She made some analogy to crate training puppies but Jeff hardly followed along with it. He was not going out there. Absolutely not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed got up and started walking towards the door. “Abed, don’t go after-” But it was too late. Well, at least Abed would make sure Craig wasn’t eaten by wolves or something. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>For one horrifying minute, he’d thought Craig had been crushed by the stupid fucking hand. And then there was a second of relief followed by a flood of rage. This night could not possibly get any crazier. Britta and Annie were pleading with Craig to no success. The idea of knocking down the door passed his mind but it wouldn’t be wise to further damage their only mode of transportation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved past Annie and stood in front of the door. He could do this. He’d done this plenty of times before with everyone in the group. He’d gotten a bunch of drug dealers to not kill Pierce, who would not stop being a racist asshole that day. He was Jeff Winger and he could lie his way out of anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff walked away from the door in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeff! You’re not even gonna try,” Annie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Jeff said. “He is being unreasonable and childish and I am pissed at him. If I were to do some Winger speech about how we’re sorry and we understand the point of the stupid hand, it would all be a lie. And I won’t lie to him- I’m not gonna lie, Craig,” he said, moving back towards the door. “Cause if I tried one of those speeches each time we were upset with each other, we wouldn’t have a relationship.” Jeff paused. He knew what he wanted to say next but he also knew everyone was watching him. Jeff pushed past his embarrassment and said, “That’s not what I want our relationship to be. You mean more to me than being right.” There was a chorus of aw’s from Annie and Britta. “I’m pissed at you and I know you’re pissed at me too. And that’s okay, I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff stood there, staring at the closed door. He had no hope that Craig would actually open the door, but he was hoping for some form of acknowledgment. After a few more awkward seconds of silence, Craig finally spoke up. “I think that’s okay too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff let out a sigh of relief. Now that his relationship was not in danger, he could focus on more urgent matters. Like, not freezing to death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Abed. “Abed, talk to him. You bonded with him,” Jeff said. “You’re alone in the end zone. This ball is your’s or nobody’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your appeal to my well known passion for athletics and sarcasm,” Abed pointed out. “But I didn’t bond with him. I nearly killed him. I’ve been so obsessed with the premise of flashbacks that I haven’t been invested in this story at all. What was it? A bunch of people in an RV and I had to Christopher Nolan it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, see,” Jeff said, holding on to his last hope. “Now you can forget about the stupid ‘three weeks earlier’ flashback and join us here, in the moment. And talk to the dean like a human.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed nodded. He closed his eyes. Jeff thought he was collecting his thoughts or giving himself a pep talk or something. But after a few seconds, it became very clear that Abed was once again “flashing back”. Seriously? After what they had just agreed to? Was everyone being an idiot today on purpose? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff felt the frustration from earlier creep up again. He grabbed Abed’s shoulders and shook him.  “Stop that! Get your head out of your ass!” Jeff yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how,” Abed said. He looked near tears which was odd. Jeff was frustrated, yes. But he’d lost his temper with Abed before and it had never made Abed look like that...where was Troy when you needed him? He could talk Abed through this. But all they had was Jeff and he was failing. “I’m over saturated with the gimmick. I don’t know what’s real.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff put his hands on Abed’s shoulders for a second and tried to take a deep breath. What would Troy do? Hell, even Annie would be better suited to getting Abed to calm down. But Jeff was here and he could do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abed, look at me,” Jeff said. Abed’s eyes were fluttering all over the place, unfocused. “Abed,” Jeff tried again. Abed looked at him then but Jeff could feel his body trembling under his hands. “You can do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Abed said. He shook his head furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I-I keep trying to flashback. Because in a flashback you have prior knowledge. You have hindsight. You know what the outcome will be and what you need to do in the past to fix it. I don’t know what to do now,” Abed said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well...Jeff didn’t know how to argue with that. The things he would do differently if he could go back to when he was twenty something. He’d eat more donuts. He’d get Alan fired before Alan could fire him. He’d invest in Amazon! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abed,” Jeff started, having no idea where to go from there. “I get that it’s scary to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a job offer,” Abed said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were gasps around them. Jeff stared at Abed who was looking at him as if he was a bomb he was trying to diffuse. “You...what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a job offer,” Abed repeated. “...in LA.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. He took a step back, letting his arms fall to his side. He was vaguely aware of a door opening somewhere in the distance. Someone else said Abed’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...LA?” Jeff asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Abed said. Jeff wished Abed would stop looking at him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s-Abed, that’s great news,” Frankie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Abed asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s in film, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Production assistant on a TV show,” Abed said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, Abed,” Annie said. “Why wouldn’t that be great?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you can’t know if something’s a good decision or not until the end. I have no way of knowing if this is where my story should go. What happens if I go to LA and I hate it? Or I suck at it? Or everyone hates me? If the main character has too many obstacles, that’s not a good story. How do I know that’s what I’m supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way to know, Abed,” Frankie said. “But I think it’s the right thing to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s right,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeff,” Annie started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff looked at Abed. “You’re right. There’s no way to know if you’re doing what you’re supposed to be doing. You can’t ever know if a decision you made is good or bad. You’ll never know if you’re on the right track.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed thought for a moment. “They need an answer by Monday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why you’ve been freaking out,” Britta realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed nodded slowly. “I thought, if I could master flashbacks now, if things went wrong in the future-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could go back and fix them,” Annie finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe a flashback was the answer,” Frankie said. “What if this is the flashback? What if older you were flashing back to this moment in time, telling you what the right decision to make was?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff stared at Frankie and marveled at her skills. She’d been at Greendale for only a few months but she had learned how Abed’s mind worked in that short time. Jeff caught Craig’s eyes and they shared a look that said they were both impressed by Frankie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group silently stood around Abed as he closed his eyes again. Jeff wondered what was going through his mind at that moment. Was Abed picturing himself as a rich, successful director with a giant mansion in Beverly Hills surrounded by beautiful models and- Alright, that was probably more his style than Abed’s. Abed’s mind would probably go down the route of magical elders or something crazy like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elroy came around the RV. “What are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elroy was taken aback for a second but then joined them in watching Abed. After a few more minutes, Abed opened his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo?” Annie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed smiled. “I’m taking a leap of faith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff was confused by that statement but Annie squealed with joy and rushed over to hug Abed. Jeff took that to mean Abed was going to take the job. The rest of the group quickly joined in on a group hug. When they parted, Craig spoke up. “I’m sorry about today everyone.” There were murmurs of “we forgive you” and “it’s okay”. Craig smiled around at them with tearful eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s get out of the cold,” Elroy suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Frankie, Jeffrey, could I have a quick word?” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff reluctantly hung back. He was already feeling a painful sensation in his stomach because of Abed leaving; he wasn’t ready for round 2 of yelling at his boyfriend. Though Frankie was here this time, which could or could not make things better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about Dean? I was not joking about our immune systems being compromised,” Frankie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Craig replied. “I just...well, frankly, I’ve really disliked you lately.” Jeff’s eyebrows almost shot past his hairline. “I’ve felt...threatened. You’re good at all the organizational, practical stuff of running Greendale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my job,” Frankie replied cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but...there’s only so much you could fix and change before Greendale wasn’t Greendale anymore.” Frankie and Jeff both opened their mouths to argue but Craig held up a hand. “Greendale...Greendale is more than a community college. I agree that we have to do a better job at educating people, but Greendale serves other purposes too. Greendale is a place for people that don’t quite fit in with society or can’t find their place outside of its decaying, asbestos infected walls. Greendale needs to continue to be a safe haven for the people who have nowhere else to go. I didn’t think you would do that, Frankie. I thought you’d have us become just another City College with no soul or personality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I’ve always said I would help uphold Greendale’s..personality.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but, I guess, I didn’t trust you,” Craig replied. “Not until I saw you talk to Abed in a way he would understand. You weren’t condescending or belittling. You helped him make his own decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was really impressive,” Jeff piped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was. Which is why I want to make you a proposition,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to propose a budget for next year. A budget, if approved, I swear I’ll stick to,” Craig said. “I know you’re working on your own budget. I think we should each present to the Save Greendale Committee and decide from there which one to submit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff looked between Frankie and Craig. He wasn’t sure what his purpose was in this conversation, but he was very proud of Craig in that moment. Moments and snide comments were finally making sense in Jeff’s mind. He was containing his happiness until this odd transaction was completed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie uncrossed her arms and held out her hand to the Dean. “Deal,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shook her hand with a big smile on his face. “Oh, and we’re also keeping the hand,” Craig added. “And better outlining what each of our responsibilities and authorities are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie took in a deep breath. “I agree to the latter...and former. But, what is it with the hand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig turned around to admire the giant piece of fiberglass. “It spoke to me,” he said. He turned around and saw their blank expressions. “My sister has this saying ‘you can only lose what you cling to’. I think it’s Buddha or Yoda or something. The point is it’s good to hold on to things, but sometimes it’s important that a hand can also release things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff glanced over at Frankie to see if she was satisfied with that answer. He understood the quote. He was having more trouble with why Craig needed a 19 foot hand to illustrate the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t we...get a plaque?” Frankie suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a plaque,” Craig said. “That would be a great addition.” Craig skipped off to look at his hand from another angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie looked like she was going to clarify her point, so Jeff put a hand on her shoulder. “Choose your battles,” he said. Also, it wouldn’t kill either of them to let Craig have this victory. It would definitely hurt his pay check though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Frankie agreed. She walked past him to head back to the RV. Jeff took his time in walking over to where Craig was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig saw him approaching and gave him a cautious smile. “Are you still pissed at me?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff put on a pensive face. “Well…” Craig swatted at his arm. Jeff smiled at his boyfriend. “Not pissed. Confused, but not pissed. Are you still pissed at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t pissed at you, per say,” Craig tried to downplay. Jeff reached out for his hands and Craig started swinging them in between their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be pissed, that’s okay,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt that you didn’t take my side,” Craig admitted. “But I may have been flexing my power with this particular purchase. Trying to be a dean...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you’d told me you were feeling like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged. “I didn’t really know it myself. I knew I was angry and defensive. It took a while to figure out why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff nodded. He’d been there before. Jeff pulled Craig into a tight hug. “Is this our first official fight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, are we not counting the ketchup debate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we are not counting your weird notion that ketchup is a smoothie,” Jeff replied with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig pulled back slightly to look up at him. “Tomatoes are a fruit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, not this again,” Jeff groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that would make-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff leaned down and kissed Craig. He felt his entire body relax into Craig’s warm embrace. They’d survived their first fight. Which was more than he could say about any of his past relationships. That was a big milestone.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The morning sun blinded Jeff as he stepped out of the RV. Roadside service would be there in twenty minutes and then they would finally be on their way home. In the meantime, Jeff was on a search for his boyfriend. Jeff waited for his eyesight to adjust before looking around for Craig. He walked around the giant hand and saw Craig sitting on the ground, looking out at the sky. Jeff let out a sigh of relief. At least he hadn’t gone far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, baby,” Jeff greeted. Craig looked up at him and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roadside services should be here soon,” Jeff said. Craig hummed in response. Jeff sat down next to Craig. The sun was still low in the sky. There wasn’t a cloud in sight so there was a deep blue sky as far as the eye could see. The Colorado mountains were bright green at this time of year. There were even birds chirping in the distance. Perfect, nature filled morning view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really nice out here,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig glanced over at him. “Yeah, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never gone camping before. Dad left and Mom wasn’t really the outdoorsy type...though I guess neither was I.” Jeff paused as he looked around some more. He hadn’t lied to Troy when he said he’d never stepped foot outside of Colorado. But really he had never been...anywhere. Most of his life was spent in the same 50 mile radius of where he was born. He had always been more interested in expensive clothes and luxury products than travel. He’d also never done anything that constituted working hard, so he’d never had a grand desire for a vacation. “There’s probably cabins out here, right? Could be a fun trip. Maybe a week over the summer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff turned to meet Craig’s eyes. Craig’s smile was blinding. “I’ve never been much of an outdoorsy person either,” Craig admitted. “But with you it could be fun.” Jeff smiled back at him. Craig shimmied over until he could rest his head on Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff reached out to take Craig’s hand. They stayed like that until the tow truck arrived. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did y'all think? Let me know in the comments cause I felt proud about the connection I made for Abed but maybe y'all feel different. Would love feedback. Don't know if the paintball episode is gonna end up taking it's own chapter too, or if it'll be a quick scene at the beginning of the final chapter...we will see. Follow me on tumblr at cozypancakes506 for more updates in between chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fought the Wars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final paintball from Craig's perspective.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First day at new job was anticlimactic but I'm excited about it. So this chapter is basically filling in the balnks here, with major changes to the end of the episode only. I decided to throw in a small sex scene after I'd finished editing cause why not, so apologizes if it seems out of place. Otherwise, hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, what’s this I’ve been hearing about a paintball competition?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Craig said. He looked up as Frankie walked into his office. “Well, we have, in the past, had a couple paintball competitions to finish off the year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Frankie said. “From what I’ve heard, these paintballs fights seem to get...out of hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged. “They have. The first year was my fault. I made the prize too extravagant. Everyone turned on each other pretty quickly. The following year the prize was supposed to be something small, so students wouldn’t go crazy again. Sadly, City College got involved and well…” Craig trailed off. He smiled up at Frankie, wondering what had brought on the questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The damage to the school seems to be rather intense whenever these...events happen,” Frankie said. “Aren’t you worried about another one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greendale students are a bit eccentric but they aren’t going to erupt into all out war without a good reason,” Craig explained. “I don’t think we have anything to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to get in front of the problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to ban paintball from-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ban paintball?” Craig exclaimed. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Because it costs us thousands of dollars in overtime and damages every time there’s one of these paintball competitions! I won’t have it,” Frankie declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t ban paintball,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie scoffed. “It’s a kids’ game. I doubt many people will actually miss it.” Craig opened his mouth to argue the point but Frankie kept talking. “And I think it would be a smart move to show more appreciation for the custodial staff that’s had to put up with all this nonsense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig felt like he was punched in the gut. Nonsense...that’s how she viewed the Greendale spirit? “What did you have in mind?” Craig asked what he was meant to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gala,” Frankie said with a smile. “You like those kinds of things, right? We’ll have a gala to celebrate the custodial staff and make it clear to everyone that paintball is a thing of the past.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s mind was racing to come up with arguments that would actually convince Frankie. Banning paintball and dismissing it as nonsense. Yes, paintball was a huge pain in his ass as the dean. It was countless hours of work and complaints and calls after all the students went off to celebrate. He had never even gotten to really participate in the fun. But he knew it was fun. The students greatly enjoyed the paintball events. If paintball was banned, what would be next? Blanket forts? Hot lava? Greene day? He needed to put his foot down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gala will be next Friday and I’ll put out a formal announcement banning paintball with the punishment of expulsion,” Frankie said. She nodded her head as if Craig had actually agreed to any of that. Before Craig could form another thought she was out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Craig a minute to get feeling back in his body. He leaned back in his chair and looked at his messy desk. He’d been spending all week working on his budget. It was taking longer than expected because Craig first had to read up on what a budget was and what Greendale’s money flow looked like. But he’d been making progress! And after their discussion at the RV, Craig had really believed he had a shot at doing this right. If he hunkered down and presented a well thought out plan, Frankie would listen to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Frankie wasn’t listening to him. She was still walking around like she owned the place. Craig was too...too stupid and slow to argue with her logic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears came before he could really stop them. He tried anyway. He wiped at his face and took a few shaky breathes. None of that stopped the tears or the feeling of failure in the pit of his stomach. Craig quickly got up to close and lock his office doors. He slumped back against the door and let himself slide to the floor. He hid his face in his hands. He was so tired. He’d been working such long hours these past few days. Craig had somehow powered through it. Learning something new was never his strong suit. He had too low self esteem to deal with things when he was struggling to grasp something new. This was the first time all week he’d let the stress and pressure get to him. He supposed that was something to be proud of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig let himself cry and feel all his feelings. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Craig felt dead on his feet. The crying in his office had relieved the immediate stress, but pushing through the rest of the day had left him more exhausted. He felt drained of all his energy. All Craig wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for hours and hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned off the light in his bathroom and walked into his bedroom. He paused at the foot of his bed. After three days straight of sleeping there, it was still strange that his own bedroom felt foreign to him. In all honesty, he’d much rather be cuddled up with Jeffrey in his thousand or so thread count sheets. Yet with Craig staying on campus to work on the budget, they’d hardly seen each other that week. It wouldn’t be fair for Craig to show up in this type of mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig crawled into his cold bed and hoped that he’d fall asleep quickly. Sadly, the type of exhaustion and stress he was feeling were not great for sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw rows in excel and different numbers and department names...his mind would not turn off. Craig shifted in bed, trying a new position. His phone vibrated on his night stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling defeated, he reached over to see who was calling him at this ungodly hour. It was Jeffrey. “Hi,” Craig answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Craig said. “Tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you already in bed?” Jeffrey asked, voice incredulous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like 8:45...I didn’t wake you, did I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Craig reassured. “I couldn’t fall asleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been working hard,” Jeffrey commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig hummed. It was nice to know that Jeffrey cared. But he was so tired and emotionally drained that he could barely think of something to add to the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should come over,” Jeffrey was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well,” Craig hesitated. There was a big difference between talking about his bad days and having Jeffrey experience one of them first hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, bored of me already?” Jeffrey teased. Though Craig had a suspicion Jeffrey was not joking when he asked that question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never bored,” Craig reassured him. “I’m just not great company right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you could use some company though,” Jeffrey said. “You can use me as a pillow. Might help you sleep.” Craig couldn’t help but let out a pleasant hum at the thought. Jeffrey was an incredibly comfortable pillow. Jeffrey chuckled on the other end of the line. “I’ll be right there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig opened his mouth to complain but Jeffrey had already hung up. Craig looked at his phone. It really was barely nine at night. Craig usually only went to bed that early when he was having particularly bad mental days. He supposed today would count as one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig was waiting to hear the knock at the front door. Instead he heard the telling signs of the door being unlocked and opened. Jeffrey had used the spare key! Craig’s heart was elated at the thought. Craig wouldn’t have been surprised if Jeffrey had “misplaced” the key as a result of his commitment issues. But he’d kept it and actually used it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bedroom opened quietly. Craig actually managed a smile. “Hi,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jeffrey greeted back. Craig watched as Jeffrey stripped off his shirt and sweatpants. He could only make out Jeffrey’s outline but even that sent a shiver down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this,” Craig started. “It’s barely 9. I know you’re not sleepy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering him, Jeffrey bent down to pick up his sweatpants. Craig was sad to see him following his suggestion. But then Jeffrey dropped the sweatpants and held something up. Craig scrunched his eyebrows and squinted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey chuckled. “Headphones,” Jeffrey explained. “I’ll be entertained till I fall asleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig smiled up at Jeffrey. He climbed into the bed and under the covers. Craig wasted no time in curling up on Jeffrey’s chest, one leg swung over his hip. Jeffrey wrapped his arm around Craig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Jeff whispered. “You can come over whenever. Even when you’re having a bad day. Especially then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig hugged Jeffrey closer to him. “Thank you,” Craig mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig closed his eyes and focused on Jeffrey’s beating heart. He still felt like crap. But having Jeffrey there brought him enough comfort to fall asleep. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jeffrey’s hand ran under his shirt. Craig’s skin felt like it was on fire. It had only been a few days since they’d had a proper make out session but they were acting like horny teenagers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey,” Craig breathed out against his lips. Jeffrey groaned and pulled Craig closer to him. Craig took advantage of this and began grinding his hips against Jeffrey’s  thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jeffrey gasped. Craig’s hands moved from Jeffrey’s biceps to his chest. Craig took his time roaming his hands around Jeffrey’s hard muscles. But as soon as his fingers grazed Jeffrey’s nipples, Jeffrey had him pinned to the bed. Their kiss turned passionate and desperate. Jeffrey’s boxers did little to hide the feel of his hard on. Craig ran his hands down Jeffrey’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, suddenly, Jeffrey was pulling away. Craig stared up at him in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we don’t have to, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?” Craig asked, genuinely confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex, we don’t have to have sex,” Jeffrey explained. “I mean, I know you were in a bad mood yesterday. If you don’t feel like it, that’s fine. You don’t owe me anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig hadn’t felt the urge to blurt out “I love you” in a really long time but boy was the urge strong then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the urge was under control, Craig felt brave enough to talk. “I know, though I appreciate you saying it.” Jeffrey nodded. Craig waited a second, expecting Jeffrey to resume. When he didn’t, Craig added, “But yes, I very much want sex right now. Not thinking would be really good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey had a smug smile in place. “I can do that,” he said. Jeffrey reached over to his nightstand and pulled out the lube. Next thing Craig knew, he was naked and Jeffrey had two fingers inside of him. Craig arched off the bed, enjoying the roughness. Jeffrey was slowly becoming less shy and more assertive in bed. Craig had high hopes that he’d soon be able to introduce more BDSM into their sex lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey’s fingers quickly found his prostate. Craig whined and clutched at the blankets. Jeffrey repositioned himself so he was hovering over Craig, not touching him but all Craig could feel or see was Jeffrey. Craig groaned. It was the best kind of feeling overwhelmed. Craig pulled Jeffrey down for a kiss, needing an outlet. Jeffrey’s facial hair rubbed against Craig’s skin. It sent shivers down Craig’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig was hardly surprised when Jeffrey removed his fingers and then his underwear. Their morning fucks were always quick. Mainly because they were eating away at their time to get ready for work. Craig had no complaints. He loved the rush, the desperate hands tugging at clothes, the quick pace, being so focused on cumming that nothing else seemed to matter anymore…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey pulled back from their kiss long enough to position himself at Craig’s entrance. He went in slow, always cautious of unintentionally hurting Craig. Jeffrey was back to kissing him again, trying to build up to the frantic pace of a few moments ago. He gave a few slow, hard thrusts. Craig wrapped his legs around Jeffrey’s waist, changing the angle. They both groaned at Jeffrey’s next thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they were both gone. Jeffrey blindly started thrusting in and out of him. Craig clawed at Jeffrey’s back. His hips did their best to match Jeffrey’s pace. It was so good. It felt amazing and freeing. It was exactly what Craig needed at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped trying to kiss, both gasping and moaning too much. Craig reached up to run his fingers through Jeffrey’s hair. Jeffrey pulled back so he could see Craig’s face. He was doing that a lot after their anniversary dinner. Craig swore it was a secret turn on for Jeffrey now. Not that Craig was any better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like this, Jeffrey was the only thing on Craig’s mind. Jeffrey was all Craig could see or smell or feel or think. He didn’t realize he’d started saying Jeffrey’s name like a prayer until Jeffrey kissed him again. He had a moment of panic, wondering if anything else had slipped out while he was in pure bliss. But then Jeffrey’s hand was wrapping around Craig’s dick and Craig was cumming suddenly. He moaned and scratched and arched off the bed, riding out his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trying to catch his breath while Jeffrey looked for his own release. Craig was more than happy to help him along. He took his time letting his fingers trail down Jeffrey’s back. Craig could feel some of the marks he made. He’d feel bad if Jeffrey hadn’t already reassured him he very much enjoyed the scratches. Craig’s hands continued down until they gripped Jeffrey’s firm ass. He gave it a few squeezes, giving Jeffrey enough time to tell him to stop. All Jeffrey did was groan and hide his face in Craig’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before, Craig would verbally ask for an okay. He understood it could be an...uncomfortable position for someone like Jeffrey. Which was partially why Craig needed to be sure Jeffrey wanted it. Then Jeffrey had snapped at him and told him that this was one thing he couldn’t keep giving a verbal response for. After Jeffrey’s embarrassment had subsided, they’d agreed on a few nonverbal gestures Jeffrey could use instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick bite to Craig’s shoulder gave Craig the reassurance he needed. Jeffrey kept his face well hidden from Craig’s view as Craig moved one finger in between Jeffrey’s cheeks. Jeffrey shivered and tensed above Craig. Craig was used to this however and began rubbing the muscle around Jeffrey’s opening. This time the bite to his shoulder was to muffle Jeffrey’s moans. His thrusts became erratic and Craig swore Jeffrey got bigger inside of him. Craig barely applied pressure before Jeffrey was cumming inside of him and damn wasn’t that the hottest thing ever? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey finally removed his mouth from Craig’s shoulder and slowly moved onto his back. They both lay there for a moment, catching their breath. Craig could feel Jeffrey’s cum begin to leak out of him, the warm liquid moving over his skin. Craig was half hard with the feeling alone. It was one of those moments where it hit him: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeffrey Winger was his boyfriend and they regularly had unprotected sex and</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Craig physically shivered at the thought. He never would have believed this possible a few months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey looked over at him with the smug smile back in place. “Mind blown enough?” he asked. His eyes moved down Craig's body and then shot back to his face. “Someone’s awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig rolled his eyes. “Britta’s right. I am not good for your ego.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t talk about the group right now,” Jeffrey said. He moved onto his side and wrapped his arm around Craig’s waist. “And you’re perfect for my ego.” Craig’s eyes widened at the statement. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Did Jeffrey understand the implications?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of panic that ran across Jeffrey’s face for two seconds answered those questions. Jeffrey coughed and rolled away. “We should get cleaned up. We’re gonna be late.” Jeffrey stood up and started walking out of the bedroom. He turned back around and smirked down at a motionless Craig. “Come on, I’ll take care of that in the shower for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Jeffrey was out of sight. Craig didn’t need to be told twice. He jumped out of bed and raced down the hallway after Jeffrey. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>His day had gone downhill from there. Expelling Star Burns...What was Alex supposed to do now? Go back to making meth in the back of some van and actually blow himself up this time? Craig let out a gasp. And what of Todd? His little boy was three years old now and Todd had that new car loan to deal with…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was also the uncomfortable truth that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> on campus was playing the game. Craig had noticed it start two days ago. He hadn’t said anything because he feared Frankie would make good on her promise. He’d obviously been right. What Craig couldn’t understand is what or who had started the paintball competition this time? No Greendale student loved paintball enough to get expelled because of it. There had to be a big prize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig hummed to himself, thinking. How could he get to the bottom of this mystery? He abruptly turned back down the hallway. He didn’t have the first clue of what to do. But Abed would. Find Abed and he’d find the answers.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Craig adjusted his silver tie again. “Shouldn’t I have a gun?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jeff said. He turned away from the mirror in Craig’s office. “If you have a gun, people will perceive you as a threat. No gun and people leave you alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig tried to find the hole in Jeffrey’s logic, but it was airtight. “And why am I searching the custodial wing again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The target is Lapari. There...could be clues down there,” Jeff said. Craig raised an eyebrow. Now that made less sense than the no gun theory. Craig opened his mouth to ask more questions but Jeffrey beat him to the punch. “So, how do I look?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig looked Jeffrey up and down. The suit was immaculate and probably cost a few months rent. Jeffrey looked delectable and that was exactly what he wanted to hear. “You,” Craig started, walking up to Jeffrey, “look absolutely breathtaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jeffrey responded with a cocky grin. “You don’t look half bad yourself,” Jeffrey added. Jeffrey’s hands wrapped around Craig’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you,” Craig replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we forget about stupid paintball and spend the night having hot sex in your office?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jeffrey, we couldn’t possibly do that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? What’s stopping us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re needed out there,” Craig reminded him. “City College can’t win this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey groaned and he seemed genuinely frustrated. “When will this end?” Jeffrey asked. “How many more stupid paintball games are we gonna do before everyone grows up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig recoiled from Jeffrey’s embrace. “Ugh, I hate that phrase,” Craig said. He turned away to fumble with things on his desk. “What does that even mean? ‘Grow up’? Who gets to decide what being a grown up is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m pretty sure the universal definition does not involve taking a game of paintball this seriously,” Jeffrey pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig opened his mouth to argue but...what was the point. Jeffrey, Frankie, his father...they all had their minds made up as to what it meant to be an adult and what didn’t qualify as adult behavior. What if they were right? What if he was deluding himself into believing there was nothing wrong with him? Okay, he could admit that his lack of organization and zero follow through and impulsivity were not the best when being the dean of a school. He was working on those, slowly but surely. But he found it hard to believe that the paintball and hot lava and costumes-No. He was an adult. He got to make his own rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you’re nervous about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not nervous,” Craig said, too loudly and too quickly. “Not nervous at all.” Jeffrey was giving him a very concerned look. Craig knew Jeffrey was one second away from making him sit this one out. He did his best to smile. “You should start heading out. The gala’s already started.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Jeffrey agreed. “Be careful out there. You see trouble and you run. Got it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig nodded. What else was he supposed to do without a gun? Jeffrey cupped the back of his head with one hand and leaned down to kiss him. Screw Jeffrey Winger. Why did he have to be such a damn good kisser? Craig’s hands came up to rest on Jeffrey’s abs. He leaned up on his tiptoes, trying to make the kiss drag on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey pulled back slowly. “Stay safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I promise not to pretensies die,” Craig joked. He managed to catch Jeffrey’s smile before he turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Custodial wing,” Jeffrey called back to him as he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig rolled his eyes. He’d be lucky to be in any kind of danger tonight. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how many men you have left, but if you’re leaving this room, it needs to be a small army,” Craig said. He lifted his gun and pointed it at Lapari. Wow, that had been an actually threatening line. Craig would do a little dance if he wasn’t busy trying to remain stoically cool and collected. No wonder Greendale students went crazy during paintball. What a high! The rush of power and adrenaline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I agree,” Lapari said. He held his hands up in surrender. Craig was almost disappointed for a second. He’d finally gotten his hands on a gun and things were going to be over so quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the cafeteria was stormed by over a dozen custodians and all hell broke loose. Craig jumped onto the stage with Jeffrey. He started shooting at anyone in a blue jumpsuit that came into his line of sight. Paintballs were being shot from all directions. Everyone seemed to have brought a hidden gun to the gala. It did make him feel a bit smug. Frankie couldn’t suspend or fire </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed right next to Jeffrey throughout the chaos. At some point he heard Annie and Abed dramatically yell “Nooooo!” Craig had no time to mourn their loss. He kept firing into the crowd until there was no one left standing, just paint covered bodies scattered on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lapari rushed by the stage and out the cafeteria. Craig frantically looked to see if he’d been hit. He was clean and so was Jeffrey. “We’re the last one’s left?” Craig asked in astonishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cover me,” Jeffrey ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thrill of joy shot through Craig at that and it was only partially from the arousal of being bossed around. “Dreams do come true,” Craig cheered. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Is the money real? No matter who wins?” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig? What are you thinking?” Jeffrey asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Craig already had his gun pointed at Jeffrey. “I-I don’t know,” Craig cried. He was beginning to panic. His inability to face conflict was warring with his knowledge that Lapari wasn’t wrong! He wasn’t! “He’s right Jeffrey! A cleaner Greendale? That’s like a healthier cigarette!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A carrot stick!” Jeffrey argued. “Frankie can make us a carrot stick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re tobacco,” Craig yelled back. He probably should’ve put more thought into the analogy. Greendale wasn’t killing anyone! Not intentionally, at least. Nor with malice or forethought. Greendale was...Greendale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey switched the analogy to Robert Downey Jr, which Craig wasn’t even jealous about cause he understood the obsession. “For every Robert Downey Jr out there who have inspiring success stories, there’s...thousands and thousands of other screw ups who </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>become movie stars!” Craig argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t keep playing heroes and villains!” Jeffrey shot back. “We’d rather do that than admit we’re just sucky people who need to work hard at being less sucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you admit it?” Craig asked. “Our goal is to be ‘less sucky’? I agree, there are places Greendale can improve. But are we still Greendale if we’re expelling people like Alex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Jeffrey and Lapari asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starburns!” Craig clarified. “Who are we if we keep taking away anything that brings us happiness or excitement? Doesn’t the rest of the world do that enough for us already? Why does the goal have to be ‘be as boring as the rest of the world’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shot a disabled kid, Craig!” Jeffrey yelled. “Is that really what you want to deem as ‘okay’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record, Kevin was actually ranked in the top ten for most kills so…” Lapari added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See!” Craig pointed out. “Everyone at Greendale loves breaking out into a frenzy. It’s cathartic. And I don’t believe for one second you don’t like it either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Jeffrey argued. “It’s childish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but why is that bad? Why was it okay when you were a thirty something year old student but now as a teacher it’s suddenly taboo,” Craig asked. His eyes kept flicking back between Lapari and Jeffrey. His heart was racing a mile a minute. Not only because he was very aware anyone could pull the trigger at any point, but he was finally giving a voice to the root of the problem. “Why can’t adults have fun too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s other types of fun adults have,” Jeffrey said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t life too short to limit yourself to do only ‘adult things’?” Craig asked. “For years, I stopped myself from doing things I thought I’d enjoy because it wasn’t something men did. Men don’t paint their nails. Men don’t wear skirts or bright colors. Men don’t kiss other men. Men don’t...men don’t cry,” Craig said, barely getting the words out. Craig saw Jeffrey’s arm falter for half a second before he renewed his glare on Lapari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig, baby, this isn’t about...that. This is about Greendale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t they the same thing?” Craig asked. “Where else would I be able to walk around in a tight, leather Catwoman costume and barely draw any attention to myself? What would have become of me if I didn’t have a safe place like Greendale?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No other job ever let the custodians stay after hours to host a high class wine tasting,” Lapari added. “No other job would let your five and seven year old tag along to work for a month straight because your wife was out of town. Or send you flowers and a Subway gift card when your great aunt passed away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how is Sam doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s better, thanks,” Lapari replied. He looked back at Jeffrey. “Greendale is special. And we wouldn’t belong in Frankie’s Greendale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie stepped out from the shadows. Craig began to panic. How much of that had she heard? She looked around at the three men before her eyes settled on Craig. Craig did his best not to visibly curl in on himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have my own learning to do,” Frankie said. “Honestly, banning paintball seemed  like a very straightforward decision. I should’ve consulted with you on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig didn’t know what to say. They’d been here before. They’d had their supposed reconciliation not five days ago. Then three days later Frankie had strutted into his office, issuing bans and threats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you mean that, Frankie,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie let out a sigh. “Alright, do I think it’s ridiculous and childish? Absolutely. Does it cause unnecessary damage to the school? Very much so.” Frankie paused and Craig prepared himself for the final blow. “But...my sister would’ve loved Greendale,” Frankie said. She let out a chuckle and looked down at the floor for a second. When she looked back up at them, Craig could’ve sworn her eyes were watery. “Obviously, I have a lot to learn and it’s going to take me a while to change perspectives. But I’m willing to try if you all are willing to try too. So put down your guns. I won’t throw you a party but I’m not going to fire anyone either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, all three of them lowered their guns. Frankie smiled around at them, nodding. “I’ll see you Monday,” she said. And with a mumbled, but Craig liked to imagine fond, “Idiots,” Frankie walked out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what now? Who wins?” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we’ll shoot ourselves in the foot on the count of three,” Jeffrey said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, none of them shot themselves in the foot.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Craig walked down the familiar halls of Greendale. The clean up was well underway and everyone else was back to going about their day. He walked by the study room, fully intent on heading to the cafeteria, but he did a double take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the study room was wearing bibs and hats and sucking on pacifiers…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig slowly walked into the room, not bothering to announce himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a stinky,” Elroy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting, anyone else,” Frankie asked the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you pronounce bas-kety?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spaghetti,” Frankie replied. “Oh Dean, didn’t see you there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room turned to look at him. Jeffrey promptly removed the bib and hat. Craig tried to connect the dots in his head. Was Abed making them do a skit? Was this some form of therapy he didn’t know about? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing his confusion, Annie decided to explain. “Frankie thought it was fitting punishment for lying to her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Craig said. “So, why is Frankie wearing one too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m embracing my inner child,” Frankie explained, in her no nonsense voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig raised an eyebrow. “Continue,” he said. He walked out of the study room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to go to the zoo,” Chang said behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, where had he been going again? Oh, right, the cafeteria. Next month's lunch schedule wasn’t going to plan itself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you live in the US and are eligible to vote, please take a moment to look up any information you need about voting in your state ( when early voting is available, closest voting place, if mail in ballots are available). The election is right around the corner and we need every vote. Also, it would be really cool if you made sure your census was filled out as turnout is low and they plan to cut off the survey earlier than expected in September.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Kiss in Malls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie and Abed help Craig fine tune his budget presentation but that quickly devolves into a spontaneous trip to the mall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the Darkest Timeline podcast where Jim Rash complained about the Dean's bland day-to-day outfit. I wholeheartedly agreed. Let Craig have fun outfits every day! Some light smut in this chapter. Also, you'd think I'd get paid for how much I say Banana Republic in this episode. Hope you all enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff fished for his keys in his basketball shorts. He was desperately in need of a shower and his post workout shake. Jeff unlocked his door and walked into his apartment. He paused at the door as he took in the state of his living room. </p><p>There was a screen in front of his TV and a projector on his coffee table. Or Jeff assumed there was a projector under all the scattered paper and binders. Abed and Annie were sitting on the couch, both with clipboards. Craig was standing to the side of the screen in a full suit. </p><p>“Jeff, you interrupted us,” Annie complained. </p><p>“Oh sorry, I thought this was my apartment. Wait, it is,” Jeff shot back. </p><p>Annie rolled her eyes at him and turned back towards Craig. Abed waved at him before also turning around. Jeff closed the door and went to stand behind his couch. “Dean, why don’t we start over from the beginning?” Annie suggested.</p><p>Craig let out a sigh and started clicking through slides in the PowerPoint. “So, what’s happening here?” Jeff asked.</p><p>“We’re helping the Dean practice his budget presentation,” Abed explained. </p><p>“Okay,” Jeff said. He looked between his two friends on the couch. “I get why Annie’s here, but since when are you interested in budgets, Abed?” </p><p>Annie and Craig groaned. Abed shifted in his seat so he was more directly looking at Jeff. “This isn’t just a budget presentation.”</p><p>“It isn’t?”</p><p>“No, this is going to be the inspirational speech that rallies the troops and alters perspectives,” Abed said enthusiastically. </p><p>“Abed,” Annie started. </p><p>“I’m right,” Abed said. “All semester there’s been a quiet struggle for power between Frankie and the Dean. Make Greendale a better place or make Greendale a better Greendale? Structure and logic vs chaos and heart. There has to be a resolution as to what will become of Greendale next year. There’s no better time to arrive at one than during these presentations. The stakes couldn’t be higher.” </p><p>“Abed,” Annie scolded again. She looked worriedly at Craig, who did look a few shades paler all of a sudden. “He’s not serious, Dean.” </p><p>“Of course I am,” Abed argued. Annie glared at him but it seemed Abed had become immune over the years. </p><p>“This is going to be a boring budget meeting,” Annie said. </p><p>“I think it’ll be one of the most important speeches we hear while at Greendale.” </p><p>“Alright,” Jeff stopped them. Craig looked like he was about to faint. “You two are not helping him.”  </p><p>“Of course we are,” Abed argued. “Look.” Abed shoved his clipboard in Jeff’s face. It had a list of various movies ranging from <em> Armageddon </em> to <em> Rocky </em> to <em> When Harry Met Sally </em>. </p><p>“I did not approve of that checklist,” Annie said. “This is mine.” Another clipboard was shoved in Jeff’s hands. Annie’s was more of what he expected: voice projection, proper body language, consistent formatting on slides, no filler words. </p><p>“This is a more substantial way to measure the Dean’s likelihood of success,” Abed explained. </p><p>“Say the word and I’ll kick them both out,” Jeff said, looking at his boyfriend. </p><p>Craig gave him a weak smile. “Annie has been helpful finding spelling mistakes.” Abed coughed. “And Abed, of course, has been helping me refine my presentation.” </p><p>“I don’t feel like my input has been taken seriously,” Abed said. </p><p>“We are not doing fireworks indoors, Abed,” Annie warned. </p><p>Abed got up and walked out of the room. The door to his bedroom closed loudly. Jeff looked at Craig with a panicked look. Did they clean up in there after last night? Craig nodded his head. Jeff let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Annie. </p><p>“Why the suit though?” </p><p>Craig opened his mouth to respond but Annie beat him to it. “It’s best to practice in the clothes he’s going to use during the actual thing.”</p><p>“He’s presenting to us though.”</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt to be formal,” Annie said. She grabbed one of the big binders from the coffee table. “It’s the kind of thing Frankie would be impressed with. I mean you’ve all seen her in her pencil skirts and neatly pressed sweaters.”</p><p>Jeff looked up at Craig. Their eyes met and they started having their own conversation through facial expressions alone.  </p><p><em> Neatly pressed sweaters…? </em> </p><p>
  <em> Odd, right?  </em>
</p><p>“She never has a hair out of place. She always looks great.”</p><p>
  <em> Is Annie…? </em>
</p><p><em> Maybe, </em>Craig shrugged. </p><p>“She also really cares about the little details. She’s incredibly organized. She even keeps track of how long she brushes her teeth, to make sure she doesn’t damage her gums.”</p><p><em> Definitely, </em> Craig nodded. </p><p><em> Since when?? </em> Jeff asked.</p><p><em> Does she know? </em>Craig mouthed, pointing at Annie. </p><p>“I think that’s a very smart idea. I should start doing that too.”</p><p><em> No? </em>Jeff mouthed back, shrugging. </p><p>“And she’s so efficient! I mean, she learned the steel drums in like, what? A day? That’s pretty awesome.”</p><p><em> Definitely not, </em> Jeff corrected. </p><p>“You’re right, Annie,” Craig interrupted, face neutral. “I should definitely put my best foot forward.” </p><p>It took Jeff a second to remember what they had originally been talking about. He’d have to file away the revelation about how Annie might have a crush on Frankie for later. They’d been talking about... Right, clothes. Craig’s clothes. </p><p>“You have to be comfortable in whatever you’re wearing,” Jeff said. “Clothes can give you confidence but only if you’re comfortable in them.”</p><p>“So, I should go with my regular clothes?” Craig asked.  </p><p>Jeff took a moment to consider. “Do those clothes make you feel comfortable and confident?”</p><p>Craig shrugged. “They’re comfortable, I suppose. I don’t know if I’d say they make me very confident.” </p><p>“What about the suit?” Annie asked, hopeful. </p><p>“Neither comfortable nor confident,” Craig replied. He pulled at his neck tie. “Though I sweat a lot with public speaking. So that’s definitely a contributing factor.” </p><p>“Well, what clothes do you feel comfortable in?” Annie asked. Jeff tried to keep his face neutral. That could be a big can of worms. </p><p>“Oh that really depends on the day...or hour in a day,” Craig mused. </p><p>“Why don’t we give one of your outfits a try?” Jeff asked. Craig made a face and shook his head. “Then something other than khaki’s and an off yellow shirt?” </p><p>“I don’t really have much else other than that…”</p><p>The door to his bedroom banged open and Abed hurried down the hall. “Shopping trip? Shopping trip? Shopping trip?”</p><p>Annie and Craig both perked up at the idea. “Abed, since when are you into shopping?”</p><p>“This is a classic makeover episode,” Abed said. “We’ve been overdue for one.” </p><p>Jeff was going to argue that point but everyone else was already in action. Annie was on the phone, probably calling Britta. Abed was standing in the center of the room speculating possible plot points. Craig shoved him toward the bathroom to shower and change. Jeff quickly decided this was one of the things in Greendale he had to get on board with. And really, if only to himself, Jeff could admit he liked the turn of events where he got to spend the day with the whole group. </p><hr/><p>Abed was really committing to the “makeover episode.” The group had been at the mall for upwards of four hours. They’d hit three different stores and made little progress in finding a new look for Craig. Part of the problem was that no one could agree on what the look should be. Annie and Britta were set on a suit. Though Annie wanted a traditional male look, Britta kept insisting that Craig try out pencil skirts and blouses. Jeff hardly minded getting to see Craig in heels and a pencil skirt, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was incredibly uncomfortable with the random facts Britta kept dropping about the trans community. That was still more manageable than Abed’s plan. Abed wanted to give Craig a whole new look, literally. They’d had to drag both Craig and Abed away from a wig shop. Though the wig was the most innocent idea. Abed also suggested color contacts, body tan, and body piercings. </p><p>Jeff let out a sigh as he continued to shift through the clothes rack at Banana Republic. Jeff’s goal was to find something <em> Craig </em>would like. But Craig was less than helpful in that regard. He let himself be dressed like a doll in whatever suggestion the group had and had yet to show a preference for any of the options. </p><p>“Things have gotten a little out of hand,” Craig spoke up. Jeff turned around to look at his boyfriend. He had a shy smile on his face. </p><p>“With this group, when do things ever stay in hand,” Jeff asked. </p><p>“Well, I promise to make it up to you later,” Craig said. </p><p>Jeff gave him a confused look. “Unlike Abed, I enjoy shopping.” He paused for a moment. Jeff turned to give his boyfriend his undivided attention. “But you know that already. So why do you have an apologetic tone in your voice?” </p><p>“Oh, I mean, this is probably not how you imagined spending your day,” Craig said, with a casual shrug. A very telling, overly casual shrug. </p><p>“Craig,” Jeff asked.”What’s wrong?” </p><p>Craig hesitated. He shifted his weight on his feet in a nervous rhythm. Jeff wasn’t sure if he was coming up with a more believable lie or psyching himself up to say the truth. “Well...we haven’t, you know, been <em> in public </em> a lot.” </p><p>“Okay, and?” </p><p>Craig stopped his nervous movements and gave out an exasperated sigh. “Are you gonna make me spell it out?” </p><p>“Apparently.” </p><p>Craig glared at him for a moment. “I understand if it’s...strange or embarrassing.”</p><p>“What’s strange or embarrassing?” Craig rolled his eyes. He made a dramatic gesture to the length of his body. Jeff scrunched up his eyebrows. Was Craig referring to- No, not possible. “Seriously?” Jeff asked, on the edge of being angry. </p><p>Craig put his arms up in surrender. “I’m not judging.” </p><p>“There’s nothing to judge,” Jeff complained. “I’m not embarrassed. Am I acting like I am?” </p><p>“No,” Craig clarified. “I just...if you were-”</p><p>“I’m not,” Jeff cut in. </p><p>“That would be understandable.”</p><p>“Craig,” Jeff started and then stopped. Actions spoke louder than words, right? Jeff grabbed Craig’s face and leaned down to kiss him. Right in the mouth. In the middle of the men’s section at Banana Republic. </p><p>Craig’s arms rested against his abs like they always did. Jeff kept the kiss going, partially because he always enjoyed kissing Craig and partially to drive home his point. </p><p>There was a cough next to them. Craig sprang out of his arms faster than Jeff thought possible. Jeff’s stomach began to roll with unease before he realized it was Abed who interrupted them. “Please stop distracting our model. We have more outfit options for him,” Abed said. He held up a wide variety of blazers, button ups, and something sparkling. </p><p>Jeff stepped behind Craig and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He leaned his chin on Craig’s head and gave Abed a petulant look. “He’s my boyfriend. I can distract him all I want.” </p><p>“You’re adorable,” Abed deadpanned. </p><p>Jeff rolled his eyes as Craig giggled. Jeff relinquished his boyfriend and turned back to the rack of clothes. He wasn’t at it for long before he felt like he was being watched. It wasn’t too random of an occurrence for him to be stared at in public. When the feeling lasted for too long, he turned around. He raised an eyebrow when he saw it was Annie. She didn’t have a far off, dreamy look on her face though. It was more of a cat having caught a mouse. </p><p>“Annie,” Jeff said. </p><p>Annie bounced over to him and started shuffling around clothes. She had a smile on her face that put Jeff’s defenses up. “You make a really cute couple,” she finally said. </p><p>Jeff rolled his eyes again. Oh, that’s what the smile was about. “Thanks,” Jeff answered. He moved on to the other side of the clothes rack. Craig wasn’t a huge fan of the long sleeved button ups Jeff preferred. But he had a hard time accepting the fact that Craig actually enjoyed the bland shirts he wore day in and day out. When he’d get dressed up for special occasions, his outfits were more often than not filled with color and patterns. For whatever reason, Craig didn’t want to go too bold with his everyday wear, so what was a good compromise?</p><p>Jeff pulled out a light salmon colored shirt with thin blue horizontal stripes. It had color but wasn’t too shocking. It was also short sleeved, so close to what Craig usually liked to wear anyway. It was a possibility. </p><p>While Jeff was admiring the shirt, he saw Annie observing him again. Jeff let out a sigh. “Yes, Annie?” </p><p>“I didn’t say anything,” Annie said. </p><p>“But you obviously want to,” Jeff commented. He put the shirt back on the rack and turned to face Annie, casually resting his elbow on the clothes rack. “Spit it out.” </p><p>“It’s just,” Annie began, again bouncing. “I’m really happy for you, Jeff. <em> You </em> look really happy.”</p><p>Jeff opened his mouth, a sarcastic remark already half formulated in his head. Yet he couldn’t even bring himself to make the joke. He was happy. He was happy with his relationship with Craig. Was he happy with...everything else?</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Annie asked. Jeff shifted his weight to his other foot. Living with Abed had given Annie the ability to read him like a book. Or maybe that was always something Annie could do easily. “Are things with the Dean-”</p><p>“No,” Jeff cut in. “No, things with Craig are fine. Great even.”</p><p>“So what’s bugging you?” </p><p>Jeff wanted to say nothing. But Annie had that sincere, worried look on her face. He couldn’t lie to that face. “I...I don’t know what the hell I’m doing with my life,” Jeff admitted. And as if a dam broke, he continued, “I want to be twenty something again. I want a do over. I want to be able to sleep on the beach and still be able to walk the next morning. I want to have my whole life ahead of me. I want to have-” Jeff paused as he gleaned around and lowered his voice “-an opinion about those boring ass Marvel movies. And I want my opinion to be of any importance to the people making them.”</p><p>“Jeff, do you know what I want? I want to live in the same apartment for more than a year. I want to order wine without feeling nervous. I want a resume full of crazy mistakes instead of crazy lies. I want to have so much behind me that I’m not a slave to what’s in front of me. Especially these-” Annie paused to glance around now, “-flavorless, unremarkable Marvel movies.”</p><p>“They are so not a big deal!” Jeff agreed. </p><p>“Yeah, and you can say that! I could screw myself if I say it. And, technically speaking, you still have your whole life ahead of you,” Annie joked. </p><p>“You know what I mean,” Jeff said. </p><p>“I do,” Annie agreed. “And you know I’m not wrong. If you were to accept that you’re...older, you could be happier.” </p><p>“Accept where I am, huh,” Jeff repeated. </p><p>“Basically, yeah.”</p><p>“Shirley said something like that.” </p><p>Annie smiled up at him. “You’re surrounded by intelligent women.”</p><p>Jeff let out a sigh. “So you think I can be happy being a community college teacher?”</p><p>“Jeff…” Annie started. “Last year, after like your third class, you came up to me in the cafeteria saying you’d had a great class and that I’d been right. What happened with that?”</p><p>He thought about it for a moment. He remembered the day Annie was referring to. Jeff hadn’t really “taught law” that day, but he’d done something. By Friday that week, he’d gotten his hands on a copy of <em>Planet Earth</em>. Jeff shrugged. “It was easier to pop in a movie than teach them,” Jeff admitted. “Besides, I don’t even know law.”</p><p>“You could learn,” Annie jumped in. “You didn’t fake being a lawyer because of your good looks alone. You’re smart, Jeff. You could be a great teacher if you wanted to be.” </p><p>Jeff was shaking his head before Annie had even finished. “Why bother? They aren’t going to pay me more for trying. The students don’t care. What I’m doing now works.” </p><p>“It’s obviously not working if you’re having a miiiiii-ild crisis in the middle of a Banana Republic,” Annie argued. “If you let yourself care, you might find you enjoy teaching. Or at least enjoy having people obligated to listen to your for an hour a day.” </p><p>“Nice save,” Jeff commented. “But I don’t see the point of putting in so much effort.”</p><p>Annie shrugged, far too casually. She turned back to look at the clothes, as if the conversation was over. But Jeff knew she was preparing her death blow. “You’re putting in the effort for the Dean,” she said. Annie gave him one hard, piercing look and then walked away. </p><p>Jeff stared into space as he thought about what she said. He wasn’t putting <em> that </em> much effort into the relationship, except that was a total lie. Even if he attempted to exclude the anniversary dinner, there was too much evidence stacked against him. He let Craig use his night lotion! </p><p>So what was Annie getting at? That if he put effort into teaching he’d learn that he actually enjoyed it? He’d enjoyed being a rich lawyer who barely did any work. His enjoyment of that hadn’t stopped it from being ripped out of his hands from one day from the next- Oh. Was that it? Was it really as simple as beginner’s pottery? If he didn’t try, then who cared if he was bad at it. But if he did try and he was bad at it...or if he tried, found out he enjoyed it, and then lost it...</p><p>Fuck, he was not having groundbreaking revelations in the middle of a Banana Republic. Jeff felt like he should move, lest Britta smell his emotional vulnerability and pounce. Jeff was about to do just that when he noticed the shirt he’d put down earlier. </p><p>He pulled it off the rack again. Still looked good ten minutes later. He spotted a saleswoman on the other side of the room and walked up to her. “Excuse me, do you have any more in this style?” </p><p>“Of course,” the saleswoman responded. “I could find one in your size.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not for me. It’s for my boyfriend,” Jeff said. </p><p>Jeff was ten times more surprised by his own proclamation than the saleswoman. “Alright, if you follow me, we have some more patterns over here.” Jeff silently followed behind, keeping a stoic face. He refused to have anymore emotional revelations in this Banana Republic today. </p><hr/><p>Jeff walked into the dressing room area to find his three friends crowded around one of the closed doors. He shifted the pile of clothes he was carrying and warily approached the group. </p><p>“Dean,” Annie whined. “Please come out.” </p><p>“We can try another store,” Britta pleaded. </p><p>“No,” Craig yelled from inside. “This was a stupid idea.” </p><p>“What the hell happened?” Jeff asked. His friends turned to look at him. </p><p>“I think we’ve worn the Dean out,” Annie explained. </p><p>“What are those?” Abed asked, pointing to the bundle of clothes Jeff was holding. </p><p>“Some other options,” Jeff said. “Why don’t you guys go get frozen yogurt or something? I’ll talk to Craig.” </p><p>The group mumbled their agreement as they filed past him. “Who knew shopping could be so exhausting?” he heard Annie say. Jeff chuckled to himself. Four and a half hours at the mall and they were already like that? Amateurs. </p><p>Jeff walked up to Craig’s dressing room and knocked. </p><p>“I’m not trying on anything else!” Craig shouted. </p><p>“I have a fairly good feeling that there’s a small chance you might actually like these,” Jeff argued. </p><p>There was a few seconds of silence before Craig spoke, “Okay, you literally just promised nothing with that.” </p><p>“Won’t hurt to try them on.”</p><p>And then Jeff waited. Not much more needed to be said on his end. Craig would convince himself all on his own, Jeff only needed to wait out the silence while that happened. Almost a full minute later, Craig opened the door. He was back in his regular khakis and pasty yellow shirt, though the shirt was untucked. Craig eyed the clothes Jeff held in his arms. He could see the moment when Craig became interested. </p><p>“What do you think?” Jeff asked. </p><p>“Well...I suppose some of these are nice,” Craig admitted. </p><p>“Yeah? So you’ll try them on. At least one!” Jeff compromised before Craig could argue. </p><p>Craig gave in. “Oh alright,” he said. He grabbed the pile of clothing from Jeff and locked himself in the changing room. Jeff leaned against the opposite wall. </p><p>“I thought you’d enjoy the make over scheme,” Jeff commented. </p><p>“I do, but four hours of not finding anything <em> right </em> is draining,” Craig responded.</p><p>“This can be the last try ons then. We still have another week before your presentation.” Craig hummed in agreement. “Did you even want a wardrobe change?”</p><p>“Well, yes,” Craig admitted. “Those shirts aren’t very flattering for my complexion.”</p><p>“Then why hadn’t you done this ages ago?”</p><p>“Same reason we’ve been here all day, I guess. I have no idea what else I’d wear if not- Oh!” </p><p>Jeff felt a smile forming. “Is that a happy ‘oh’?” </p><p>“I...yeah. This looks nice.” </p><p>“Come out and show me,” Jeff said. Craig stepped out wearing the navy blue shirt that was covered in mini pink flowers with tightfitting light wash jeans. Craig stood in front of him with his hands behind his back. He looked up at Jeff shyly, waiting for his reaction. Jeff almost laughed. Now Craig was shy but when he walked up to him in the pretty pink halter dress, he was brave enough to even strike a pose. “Damn,” Jeff said instead. </p><p>“You like it?” Craig asked. </p><p>“Do you like it?” </p><p>“Jeffrey,” Craig whined. </p><p>“You look amazing, baby,” Jeff reassured him. “But the point is for you to be comfortable and confident, remember?”</p><p>Craig stepped back into the dressing room, looking at himself from different angles in the mirror. “I do like it,” Craig finally replied. “I like it a lot actually.” </p><p>“That’s great,” Jeff said, following him in. </p><p>“I also want to try this pretty pink one with the palm tree and sun, for fun? And this light blue with the pink florals. And the black one with little shark fins. Where did you find- Jeffrey? What are you doing?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Jeff said innocently. He locked the dressing room door behind him. Jeff then slowly started walking towards Craig, pinning him to a corner of the room. </p><p>“Jeffrey,” Craig said again. </p><p>“How would you feel if I blew you right here?” Jeff asked. </p><p>Jeff watched Craig’s brain short circuit. He smirked. While Craig was always very enthusiastic when showing how much Jeff affected him, it was nice to know he could still surprise Craig. “You don’t know how many times I’ve fantasized this,” Craig breathed out. </p><p>“Oh?” Jeff asked. He leaned in towards Craig. He ran the tip of his nose over Craig’s jawline and down to nuzzle at Craig’s ear. “Would you touch yourself to the thought of me?” Craig whined. “Come on, you’re gonna have to be a lot more quiet than that?” Jeff whispered. His hand came up to lightly run over the edge of Craig’s pants until he reached the button. Jeff unbuttoned the pants. His fingers grazed over Craig’s erection. Jeff pulled the zipper slowly down. Jeff could feel Craig shivering under him. His hands were clenched around Jeff’s biceps. </p><p>Without further preamble, Jeff dropped to his knees in front of Craig. He heard Craig mumble something along the lines of, “Oh dear God.”  Jeff pulled down Craig’s jeans and underwear to his midthigh. He began pumping Craig’s dick, not that he needed the encouragement. Craig’s hands had moved to his shoulders, where they were bound to leave marks, even over Jeff’s sweater. Jeff looked up at Craig. His chest was moving up and down rapidly. His mouth was hanging half open. Jeff shifted on his knees. Since when did he get so turned on without even touching himself? </p><p>Jeff focused on the task at hand, literally. He wet his lips before moving to lick the length of Craig’s dick. He brought the head into his mouth where he tongued at Craig’s slit. There was a light thud above him. Jeff glanced up to see Craig had thrown his head back and most likely hit the wall behind him. Jeff almost chuckled at that. He closed his eyes and began slowly taking more and more of Craig into his mouth. He’d gotten used to giving blowjobs in the last few months. And he even liked to think he was fairly good at it now. Jeff had a good routine of using his hand and mouth to make sure that Craig was properly stimulated. He’d also learned how much Craig enjoyed it when his tongue would press against the underside of his dick. And how he liked having the head of his dick sucked on. </p><p>Jeff still found it odd that he genuinely enjoyed blowing Craig. When he was with women, oral sex would seem more of a chore than anything else. He wasn’t a complete dick. He’d do it occasionally. Though it would never make him hard. But how could he not be? Craig was always so loud during sex. If they were at home, Craig would be babbling encouragement and praises. Or at least incoherently moaning and arching of the bed, chanting Jeff’s name over and over. Knowing he had that type of effect on someone was a huge turn on for Jeff. And maybe there was something there with all the praise Craig easily gave out; Jeff wasn’t ready to fully admit that though. </p><p>So Jeff really got into making Craig feel good. Which is part of the reason he put so much effort into controlling his gag reflex, so that Jeff was prepared when Craig was close and he started blindly thrusting into Jeff’s mouth. Like he was doing now. Jeff did his best to relax his jaw and throat. (Jeff was also not ready to explore the fact that he got a weird thrill out of having difficulty breathing or having something shoved in his mouth like this). Jeff hollowed his cheeks and reached down to fondle Craig’s balls. </p><p>He was ready to admit that the taste of Craig’s cum wasn’t as odd as it had been at first. Jeff leaned back and swallowed down the cum without a grimace. Craig was leaning his whole weight against the wall, breathing heavily. Jeff gingerly got to his feet, readjusting himself in his pants. Craig’s eyes wandered down to Jeff’s crotch. “Time to return the favor?” Craig asked. </p><p>Jeff smirked. “Later tonight,” he answered. He pecked Craig’s lips before putting some distance between them. “I just need a minute.” </p><p>Craig hummed. He started undressing. Jeff closed his eyes and tried to think about anything other than his half naked boyfriend. His phone buzzed. Jeff fished it out of his pocket. It was Britta saying that the group had decided on pizza for dinner. </p><p>“Looks like we’ll meet the others for dinner,” Jeff said. </p><p>“Sounds good,” Craig said. He started rifling through the pile of clothes. “I guess I can take the one shirt.”</p><p>“No way,” Jeff interrupted. “Take them all. I know you like them. The pants too.”</p><p>“I have pants,” Craig argued. </p><p>“You have khakis.” </p><p>“It’s too much.” </p><p>“Since when do you hesitate when spending on clothes,” Jeff asked. </p><p>“Since I’m not using Greendale funds for them,” Craig said in a half mumble. </p><p>Jeff conceded that fact. “Come on, I think it’s worth it.” </p><p>“You would, Mr. Retail Therapy,” Craig teased. Jeff rolled his eyes and started helping Craig gather up the clothes. It didn’t help disprove Craig’s point when the cashier greeted him by name. Craig kept his smug look till they joined the others at the pizza place. No matter. Jeff would get his revenge later that night.  </p><hr/><p>Stephanie watched as the unexpected couple left the store and were out of view. She glanced around to make sure no other customers were nearby before turning to Jasper. </p><p>“I called it!” she said with glee. She raised her arms over her head in success. </p><p>“I can’t believe it,” Jasper mumbled. </p><p>“Are we talking about Winger?” Caty asked. </p><p>“Yes!” Stephanie said with glee. </p><p>“Dude...my gaydar was so off on that one,” Caty lamented. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, poor you two. Now pay up!” Stephanie said. </p><p>“Don’t pay, Caty,” Jasper interjected. “It’s our word against hers. We can claim we never saw Winger here today.”</p><p>“Don’t be a sore loser, Jasper,” Caty said. “We lost the pool. Who would’ve known pretty boy was ‘not straight’.” </p><p>“I did,” Stephanie cheered. Caty and Jasper gave her deadpanned looks. “Come on. Imagine how much fun we’ll have teasing Brad about this. His idol has a boyfriend. He’ll be crushed.”</p><p>Caty sniggered. “Yeah, that will be fun,” she admitted. </p><p>“Customer incoming,” Jasper whispered. </p><p>Stephanie turned back to the register to greet the customer with a genuine smile for once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You're My Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeff decides it might be time to start taking his job seriously. Craig is the perfect supportive boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be the chapter where Jeff met Craig's sister but decided to make that it's own chapter. Most of it is written already so fingers crossed there's another update soon...maybe? For now enjoy the smut and gooey feelings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-five…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-six…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-seven…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff ignored the strain in his muscles and the sweat dripping down his forehead. He was going to finish this rep of sit ups and then do another. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was good at. This was all he had. He’d tried to be something else and he’d failed miserably. But this at least would have strangers admiring him and being envious of him in equal amounts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff paused in his sit up and looked over at Craig. His boyfriend was on the couch in one of his floral robes, painting his toenails. “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I do enjoy the view, the murderous gaze is a bit...concerning,” Craig explained. “Something on your mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The impulse to shrug off the question and continue with his marathon work out was there. Jeff briefly wondered if the avoidance impulse would ever go away. But Craig was giving him a genuinely concerned face and Jeff </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to talk to someone about it. He got off the floor and joined Craig on the couch. Jeff bought himself some time by wiping the sweat off his face. Not that he needed to. Craig was patiently waiting for him to find the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think- well, I thought…” Jeff let out a deep sigh. This was embarrassing. He leaned his head against the back of the couch and stared up at his ceiling. “I thought I’d try teaching.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teaching?” Craig asked slowly. “Like, another class?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, like actually try and teach,” Jeff clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! As in no more </span>
  <em>
    <span>Planet Earth</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Jeff said. Craig was quiet for so long that Jeff gave into his curiosity and turned to look at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m still not connecting the dots,” Craig admitted. “This decision has you upset? Was this not your choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m upset because I don’t know the first thing about teaching!” Jeff blew up.”And I also don’t know anything about law. I was a fake lawyer! I spent all morning googling stuff and I didn’t even know what to google! ‘How to be a teacher?’ ‘What is law?’ I’m a joke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a joke,” Craig said sternly. “You’re trying something new. And I commend you for it. It’s going to take some time to figure it out, Jeffrey. It can’t be done in one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, why even try? Why do people put in effort into things that they’re not good at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t know if you’re a bad teacher yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s encouraging,” Jeff cut in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me finish,” Craig admonished. “My point is...if you gave up at everything because there was a chance you’d fail then you would never try something new and-Oh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jeff said. “I had that realization too. That’s basically been my motto in life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig put on his “thinking face”. His eyebrows scrunched up, his lips formed a pout, and he tilted his head to the side. Even with his shitty mood, Jeff almost smiled at the adorable face. “Okay,” Craig said. “When have you put in effort and it’s paid off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Jeff said, without thinking. Craig’s shocked expression probably mirrored his own. “And the study group!” Jeff quickly added. “You know, friendship, family, all that crap.” Craig coughed out a laugh before covering his mouth with his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so, personal relationships,” Craig said. “How about when you’ve done something for yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff shrugged. “I faked being a lawyer for seven years? That took some effort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff tried to think about what he did on a regular basis. “I work out all the time. Try to eat healthy too. I spend money on all the best skincare products.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why do you do all of those things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To look nice,” Jeff answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to look nice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna keep asking why to everything I say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” Craig answered. “It’s a trick I learned in therapy; go with it. So, why do you want to look nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same reason everyone else does,” Jeff evaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it’s the same reason for everyone,” Craig said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it? Then why do you want to look nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I like it,” Craig answered simply. “If I’m getting dolled up, it’s also because it’s fun. I like the makeup and wigs and loud dresses. I love the heels because they make me look taller. Why do I like to be taller? Because I feel more confident that way. Why do I feel more confident? Because tall people always seemed cooler on TV. And then there were the women on TV who always looked amazing and confident when they wore high heels and were dressed to impress and I wanted that for myself then. I didn’t realize I wanted it in the way I do now, but something about it still drew me in.” Craig smiled at Jeff and then took in Jeff’s expression. “Oh, I’ve talked through that one before. You’re not supposed to come up with the answers that quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff was only mildly reassured about that. And since Craig had opened up about his answer, Jeff supposed he could try as well. “I want to look nice because…” And then the answer hit him along with shame and embarrassment and a sudden realization of how messed up his head was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because it’s the only way people will like me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say it out loud,” Craig said gently. “As long as you know the answer, that’s enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff cleared his throat before speaking. “What was the point of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right! The point was to try to figure out why you wanted to teach! If you know why you want to do something, I think it’ll make it easier to see why the effort is worth it,” Craig explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to teach because… I want-no, need some meaning in my life,” Jeff said. “Why do I need meaning in my life all of a sudden? When I was a lawyer, all I cared about was doing what I thought I wanted. Buying expensive things, partying all the time, hardly working. That’s not enough anymore. Why not? Thanks to Greendale, I now have a heart and a conscience. Playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Planet Earth</span>
  </em>
  <span> each day doesn’t sit well with me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, it works,” Craig said. He beamed up at him. Jeff smiled back. “I think that’s a pretty good reason to put in effort. And you know, while I may not be much help in this department, I do have a sister who is a pretty awesome teacher.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff tried not to cringe. He was very eager to meet Craig’s sister, though he didn’t want his first impression to be of him not knowing anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or,” Craig said, “we could have a nice non-work dinner to break the ice first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re finally gonna let me meet your sister?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured she could suffer through one evening,” Craig bantered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No appetizers or dessert?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, it’ll be a thin slice of chicken and maybe two bites of salad and then out the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll set it up,” Craig said happily. “So for future reference, do you always work out when you’re pissed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good way to relieve stress,” Jeff defended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making an observation, not a judgement,” Craig clarified. “Though, two hours is pushing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have overdone it this time,” Jeff admitted. Now that he’d cooled down Jeff could really feel how tired he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a tad,” Craig agreed. He rubbed Jeff’s abs. “Why don’t you go shower and I’ll make some hot cocoa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With marshmallows?” Jeff perked up at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, extra marshmallows, just for you,” Craig promised, tapping his nose when he said “you”. Normally Jeff would hate being coddled like a toddler. But when Craig did it, it made Jeff feel warm and mushy on the inside. And he’d learned to stop questioning it. It felt good after all. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jeff walked into his office to find a gift bag on his desk. This being Greendale and Chang running around loose again, Jeff was instantly suspicious. It could very well be a prank from Abed. Or maybe he’d pissed off some student or teacher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully approached the gift, half waiting for an explosion or burst of flames. Jeff rounded his desk, trying to get a clue as to who had left the mysterious package. There was a post-it on the side of the bag. He recognized Craig’s familiar handwriting and instantly relaxed. Which was followed by a swift panic as he tried to remember if this was an anniversary and he’d be faced with an angry Craig later for forgetting it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff plucked the post-it as he sat down at his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Jeffrey,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something to get you started on your new goal. I’m proud of you for trying something new!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Craig </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff smiled and thumbed over Craig’s little heart he used to dot his i’s. He put the note down and pulled the gift bag towards him. What could Craig possibly have gotten him? Jeff removed the excessive amounts of gift paper and reached in to pull out one of several items. The first one was a collection of very colorful pens. Next were some equally colorful post-its. Jeff chuckled to himself. He wondered if all the gifts were going to be items that could be found in the teacher’s supply closet. Jeff pulled out the three big items in the bag. There were two yellow and black books: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rookie Teaching for Dummies </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Law for Dummies.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff was sincerely touched by the gifts. He couldn’t even be offended by the titles; these actually might be useful resources compared to the long, hard to read articles he’d been trying. Jeff flipped through one of the books and started smiling like an idiot. Craig had put more random, colorful post-it notes throughout the book. They had messages like </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re amazing, keep going! </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>One more chapter! </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I believe in you!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeff picked up the other book and found similar notes throughout it. Leave it to Craig to turn a random present into a heartfelt message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not suppressing tears at all, Jeff moved on to the third book. Or not a book, it was a planner. Jeff was less enthusiastic about this gift. Though he did see that it would be helpful whenever he learned how to make a lesson plan. Jeff flipped through it. It was set up into monthly and weekly overviews. And like with the books, Craig had already filled some of them out. There were birthdays as well as little hearts on the day of their anniversary each month. Then when the school year was supposed to start, Craig had penciled in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Planet Earth</span>
  </em>
  <span> for three days of the week in September. Then two days of the week in October. Then every Friday for November. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The relief Jeff felt seeing those movie days was immense. He’d really thought he had to be a full fledged teacher by the start of the new school year. He’d thought he had to get his whole life together in three months or else he’d be a failure. Jeff hadn’t even given himself the opportunity to think that this was an option. What was it with him and his “all or nothing” mindset? Was Craig just a genius? This was a doable goal Jeff could actually see himself accomplishing. And suddenly he wanted to pick up those other two books and start studying. Was this some weird form of not-reverse psychology? Or did Craig know him really really well? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of habit, Jeff checked to make sure the bag was now empty. It wasn’t. Jeff picked up a small packet of what turned out to be stickers. Jeff had no idea what he could possibly use stickers for but that wasn’t his main concern at the moment. No, his concern was trying to contain his childlike glee upon seeing the theme of the stickers. There was Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn! Even little Pluto was included in the space themed pack. Craig had truly outdone himself this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff looked up at the clock. It was officially his lunch hour. Jeff carefully packed away all his gifts and then burst out of his office. He sped down the hallways, dodging students left and right. He prayed he wouldn’t bump into any of his friends at that moment. His mind was dead set on finding one person and one person only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff made record time getting to Craig’s office. Craig was at his desk already eating his lunch. Jeff paid him little mind as he quickly shut the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey, is everything all right?” Craig asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything's fine,” Jeff said. “I just have an overwhelming urge to fuck you over your desk.” Craig made a choking sound behind him. Jeff walked across the room and made sure the other door was locked. After he double-checked that the blinds were drawn, Jeff turned around to face Craig. Craig stared back at him with a shocked expression. He looked so good in his light blue shirt with mini pink flowers all over. Jeff raised an eyebrow in question. “Any thoughts?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I can't decide if I should argue against this or not,” Craig admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff walked over to Craig's desk and leaned down to kiss him. He quickly pushed his tongue past Craig's willing lips. He took his time running his tongue sensually over Craig's. Once he felt Craig lean into the kiss, Jeff pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about now?” Jeff asked. Craig hesitated for a moment longer before lightly nodding his head. Jeff pulled Craig up so he was standing. He started kissing him again. Craig made little noises of surprise. Jeff tried his best to maneuver Craig's lunch out of his way without making a mess. Once the desk was relatively clear Jeff pushed Craig down against it and made himself comfortable between Craig’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his initial hesitancy, Craig got lost in the moment fairly quickly. His legs wrapped around Jeff’s waist and pulled him closer. Jeff soon found Craig's hands unbuttoning his shirt. Craig’s fingers ran over his abs before quickly moving up to tease his nipples. It didn't take long for Jeff to be mindlessly humping against Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff pulled back out of Craig's reach. “Please tell me you have lube and condoms in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that you even need to ask,” Craig said, mock offended. Craig reached over and grabbed a pair of keys from under his keyboard. “Bottom drawer on the right,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff grabbed the keys and quickly bent down to open the drawer. There was a wide variety of items in there, aside from the much-needed lube and condoms. Nothing terribly scandalous, at least not as far as Craig was concerned. He took note of the margarita mix and chocolate protein bars, before closing the drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jeff straightened up again, he was greeted by quite a sight. Craig was apparently more impatient than Jeff had realized. He’d already unbuckled his pants and started stroking himself. Jeff stood there and watched as Craig’s hand moved over his length. Craig’s thumb rubbed over his head, spreading the precum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna stand there and watch?” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a second for Jeff to peel his eyes from Craig’s hand and up to his face. He cleared his throat. “For that, you get to prep yourself this time,” Jeff said. He put down the bottle of lube loudly on the desk. Craig visibly shivered. Jeff knew how much he enjoyed it when he bossed him around like that. “Stand up and turn around,” Jeff said, mindful of how loud he was talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig did as he was told but not without being a fucking tease about it. He turned around and slowly pulled his jeans and boxers down to midthigh. He leaned over the desk, arching his back so Jeff had the perfect view of his ass. Jeff clenched his fists. Craig was soon reaching behind himself with lube slick fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Craig had inserted one finger in himself that Jeff had a realization. He might not be able to touch Craig at that moment, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t touch himself. Jeff’s hands flew to his belt. The sound distracted Craig from the show he was putting on. Craig whined as he looked back to see Jeff stroking himself now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Jeff warned. “Can’t have someone hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig moved his head back towards the desk. Jeff watched him readjust his hand so he could slide another finger in. Jeff bit down on his lip so he wasn’t the one that whined this time. His eyes stayed fixed on Craig’s fingers as they disappeared inside himself. Craig made it look so easy. His wrist and fingers moved effortlessly from the start. It always took Jeff a minute to build confidence whenever he fingered Craig. Craig was much more familiar with his body. He knew exactly what he liked done to him and how fast and hard he wanted it. Jeff was still having trouble with the concept of having anything, even one finger, inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff was more than happy to blame the thrill of pleasure he got on the fact that Craig had added a third finger than the idea of someone doing that to him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yeah, it was now or never. Jeff had worked himself up too much. He needed to be inside of Craig now. He grabbed a condom and put it on. It was a different feeling. Craig and him got tested regularly now so condoms had become a rare part of their sex life. Yet they really saved them from making such a mess in moments like these. Craig’s breath hitched when he heard him moving. Jeff unwrapped another condom and walked up behind Craig. He reached around Craig’s waist and pulled the condom over Craig’s hard on. Craig removed his fingers and placed both hands firmly on top of his desk. He pushed himself back against Jeff, rubbing his ass against Jeff’s dick. Damn, Craig could be such a tease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff placed his hands on Craig’s hips, keeping him still. He used his thumbs to rub circles into Craig’s skin, his dick sliding in between Craig’s cheeks. He took in a few deep breaths before positioning himself. He slowly pushed into Craig. It was familiar and thrilling. There was some commotion outside of Craig’s door. Jeff still for a second, heart racing that someone might try to enter the room. The group passed soon after and Jeff realized he’d been giving shallow thrusts into Craig the whole time. Apparently public sex was more of a turn on for him than he realized. He was already aching hard and wanted nothing more than to pound into Craig and make him moan. Knowing that wasn’t an option, Jeff was willing to settle for quick, short thrusts that made Craig’s whole body move with the momentum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig hid his face in his arms, trying to muffle all his sounds. Jeff leaned over him, changing the angle slightly. If this was anyone else, Jeff would be going through his grocery list or alphabetizing his skincare products, anything to keep his mind occupied so he didn’t finish so quickly. His pride would never have allowed for that. With Craig, there was less double guessing and over analyzing. Jeff could be as much of himself as he knew how to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff put his hand on Craig’s shoulder, adding a bit of resistance to his thrusts. Craig let out a weak moan. Jeff looked down at his hand which covered all of Craig’s shoulder. That and his hand on Craig’s hip reminded Jeff of their size difference. Fuck, was it messed up that Craig being smaller than him was a turn on? Did he really care? Jeff tightened his grip on Craig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey,” Craig breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, for whatever reason, pushed Jeff over the edge. His eyes closed and he rode out his orgasm with mindless thrusts. Jeff unclenched his jaw and slowly moved out of Craig. He straightened up and removed the condom. He looked down at Craig. His mind raced with the possibilities of how he could finish Craig off. He ran his hands up and down Craig’s back. “How do you wanna cum, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig looked back at him. He pushed up off the desk and turned around. Jeff’s eyes traveled down his flushed cheeks and red lips, all the way down to his impressive hard on. Craig placed both his hands on Jeff’s chest. Jeff let Craig push him back two steps till he was pushed down into Craig’s desk chair. Craig settled on Jeff’s left thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig looked up at him with fluttering eyelashes. “Is this alright?” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, baby,” Jeff answered. He wrapped his hand around Craig’s waist and brought him closer to his chest. His other hand began pumping Craig. Craig clutched at Jeff’s shirt. It was weird jerking Craig off with a condom on, but he didn’t let that stop his enthusiasm. Jeff kept a tight grip, adding a slight rotation and then thumbing at the head. Jeff had a great view of Craig’s face. He was flustered and trying so hard to stay quiet. Jeff thought he could torture him a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward and started whispering in Craig’s ear. “Is this a specific fantasy of yours?” he asked. “Did you used to get off thinking about this? You on my lap as I make you cum? Are you coercing me for favors? Or am I the dean in this case? Taking advantage of my cute, willing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff didn’t get to finish his question. Craig hid his face in Jeff’s neck as he came. Jeff kept pumping Craig’s dick past the point of over-sensitivity. Just like Craig liked it. Craig went limp in his arms, breathing heavily. Jeff also leaned back in the chair. They both sat there, basking in their post-orgasm bliss. That was exactly what Jeff had needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was,” Craig started, “...unexpected.” He pulled back to look at Jeff. Jeff could only manage a sheepish smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna answer any of my questions?” Jeff asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig rolled his eyes. Any hints of shyness from earlier gone now. They both stood up and cleaned themselves off. Craig had wrinkled up his shirt. Jeff would have to change into one of his spare ones before his next class. The only question was the grey one or the light blue one…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Craig asked, as he went about unlocking the doors and leaving one slightly open. They could at least act like nothing indecent had happened in there. He sat down on the couch next to Jeff. “What brought that about? Not that I’m complaining,” he added quickly. “Only that we’d behaved so well until now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff considered telling a not-lie, but he decided to go with the truth. “I really liked your gift,” Jeff responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s eyes widened. “I- I mean, I’m glad you liked it but I didn’t expect books to be a turn on for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to judge turn ons?” Jeff asked. There were too many dalmatian prints in the room to even decide on one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Craig relented. “I’ll just have to get you gifts more often.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re spoiling me,” Jeff pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” Craig shot back. He brought his feet up on the couch and nestled into Jeff’s side. “So you liked the gift?” He asked hesitantly. “It wasn’t too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Jeff reassured. He wrapped his arm around Craig’s shoulder, marveling at the 180’s this man’s emotions could take. From witty and sweet to shy and unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know it’s all still new. I didn’t want to overwhelm you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, Craig, but you know me really well. The gift was perfect. It actually made me feel better about the whole thing. Like I could actually do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig was giving him one of his signature, teary eyed looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What did I say?” Jeff asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had an emotional hard on earlier, didn’t you,” Craig teased. He started poking the middle of Jeff’s chest. Jeff swatted his hand away. He got up, cheeks hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admit it,” Craig teased. “And here I thought you just had a thing for public sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not,” Jeff exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at the facts: here, the dressing room, Garrett’s wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been having a lot of semi-public sex lately. “It’s your fault,” Jeff shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ever do you guess that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are always looking so…” Jeff gestured vaguely at Craig, unable to come up with a better term than ‘fuckable’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you can’t resist me? Is that what I’m hearing?” Craig placed his hands on Jeff’s chest, giving him those fluttering eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m late for my next class,” Jeff lied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t run away from the truth forever, Jeffrey!” Craig yelled after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff got back to his office in record time only to be met with his gift again. And goddammit, he couldn’t stop from smiling again. What had Craig called it? An emotional hard on? Damn, maybe he was right. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jacob Blake - shot 7 times in the back in front of his three children<br/>Anthony Huber - white protester who was shot by a 17 yr old with an AR-15 while trying to stop him from shooting other innocent protesters<br/>Dijon Kizzee - shot by LASD reportedly 20 times when he was stopped for a vehicle (bicycle) code violation<br/>Daniel Prude - killed in police custody when he was having a mental episode, cops laughed and made jokes as they put a bag over his head and held him down on the ground<br/>Deon Kay - 18 yr old shot in the back in DC while running away from cops, they've tried to justify it by saying he had a gun. We all saw what happened in Kenosha. It's not the gun that was a threat to them. </p><p>They mattered. All of them mattered and all of them deserved better from "our public defenders". Portland, and I imagine many other cities, will reach 100 days of protests this weekend. This is a marathon that doesn't end on November 3rd. We will keep fighting until there is equality for all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You Saw Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeff finally gets to meet Craig's sister and sister-in-law!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're eyes do not deceive you. This is a new chapter less than....17 hours after the other one was updated. Do not expect another update as quickly ever again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Craig was moving around the living room readjusting pillows and candles. Jeff normally wouldn’t mind if this wasn’t about the fourth time he’d readjusted the pillows and candles. Craig surveyed the room with a critical eye while mindlessly reaching up to readjust his tie for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. Jeff placed his hands over Craig’s to stop him. Craig was startled out of his critique of the apartment. “What's wrong?” Craig asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your nervous tics are making me more nervous than I already am,” Jeff admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not nervous at all,” Craig replied. Jeff somehow managed not to roll his eyes at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cleaned the apartment. You changed your shirt twice. You bought flowers. And you brought out the good wine,” Jeff started to list off. “You are definitely nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, okay fine. I’m nervous,” Craig admitted. “But it's not for the reasons you think. I'm sure they'll both love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you nervous,” Jeff asked. He was more than happy to avoid the fact that he was doubtful about how Craig’s sister and sister-in-law would feel about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's been awhile since I've introduced anyone to my sister,” Craig admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jeff said. “Like how long are we talking here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig took a moment to think about it. “Well, the last person to officially meet my sister was, um, Stephen.” Craig said out of the corner of his mouth. Craig flitted out of the living room and back into the kitchen. Jeff stood there, searching his memory. That name rang a bell but he couldn't quite pin it down. Stephen? He didn’t know any Stephen. Wait...it couldn't possibly be...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stephen? As in Dean Spreck?” Jeff asked following Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm?”  Craig hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean Spreck?” Jeff asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig let out a sigh and turned back to face Jeff. “Yes, if you must know, we were a thing a couple years back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many years back?” Jeff asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, it was roughly nine years ago,” Craig said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was serious? I mean, serious enough to meet your sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t really meet officially. It was a birthday party,” Craig admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the relationship was serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it could be. Though it didn't last terribly long after I got a job at Greendale,” Craig said. He turned back to the oven to check on his roast chicken one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff leaned against the kitchen counter, thinking over what Craig had said. Abed had implied that there was something between the two deans before. But Jeff had not given it much thought until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long were you two together?” Jeff asked. He wasn't 100% sure why he even asked the question. Digging up the past could only lead to problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig seemed as surprised as he was by the question. “Not terribly long,” Craig said. “Less than a year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed like forever compared to how long Jeff’s relationships usually lasted. “Is that why Greendale and City College have a rivalry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Craig said. “That rivalry goes back decades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff mulled over the new information he had about Craig's life. It wasn't like Jeff was unaware that Craig had an active sex life before him. Something about knowing Craig had been in a relationship with someone else though, that was rubbing him the wrong way. Which was stupid Jeff admitted. Craig had a whole life before Jeff ever knew him. And it wasn't as if Jeff didn't get around in his time either. Jeff had nothing to be jealous about. Nothing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he still was. And he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was about Spreck that made him jealous. Was it normal to be jealous of your boyfriend's exes? Possibly. Especially if they'd been together for so long. Had they lived together? Did Craig know Spreck’s skincare routine? Did Craig  make Spreck his signature salmon puffs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It boiled Jeff’s blood just to think of the two of them sitting on the couch watching a random romcom, all snuggled up. Great, now he was in a bad mood. This was just what he needed when he was about to meet Craig's sister for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey?” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jeff stopped glaring at his kitchen tile and looked up at his worried boyfriend. “Yes?” Jeff asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You're upset,” Craig stated. “Should I not have said anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course not,” Jeff said. “I don't want us lying to each other. I'm being stupid right now. I'll get over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not being stupid,” Craig said. He walked up to Jeff and circled his arms around his waist. Jeff appreciated the gesture. “Logic doesn't always work when it comes to emotions,” Craig said. “Though you don’t have anything to be jealous about. I'm ten times happier with you than I ever was with Stephen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only ten times happier?” Jeff questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hundred times! A thousand times happier,” Craig exaggerated, spreading his arms out wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff chuckled at his boyfriend. “Thanks. I never thought I’d be the jealous type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t done anything stupid as a result, so I think it’s fine to feel your feelings,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel them later. Right now, I need to be on my best behavior.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop worrying about making a good impression,” Craig said. “Just be yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not even a hundred percent sure who that is,” Jeff half-joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he's this really great guy who has beautiful eyes and a charming smile,” Craig joked. “He also has a big ole heart even though he tries to hide it. You'd really like him if you got to know him.” Jeff smiled at Craigs lame joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzzer rang through the living room. Jeff was instantly anxious once again. He wasn't a meet the parents type and this very much felt like that's what was happening. His anxiety was made worse by the fact that he wanted to make a good impression. Craig patted his cheek before moving away. “You'll be fine,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig was out of the kitchen before Jeff could make another witty remark. He took one more deep breath to calm himself. Then he followed his boyfriend to the front door. Craig was already exchanging hugs with two women. One was a thin, redhead about Craig's height. She had on a long, flowy green skirt with a beige sweater. The other woman was Asian. She had black hair, with various white streaks, tied back in a ponytail. She had on a black dress with white kittens printed all over it, a long-sleeve orange shirt under the dress with black kittens on it, and bright red lipstick. Even in black heels, she was slightly shorter than both Craig and his sister. He stood awkwardly to the side as Craig gladly twirled around, showing off his new wardrobe. The salmon pink shirt with a palm tree and sunset did look great on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff felt like a deer in headlights when all three of them turned around to look at him. “Denise, Amy, this is Jeffrey,” Craig introduced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Jeff. Pleasure to meet both of you.” He stretched out his hand to Denise. Her grip was firm and her smile was cautious. He shouldn't be surprised that Craig had exaggerated how easily he’d win them over. Amy was much more warm and welcoming; she eagerly shook his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why so formal?” Amy asked. “From all that Craig's talked about you over the years we practically know you already!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s exaggerating,” Craig said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your a size thirteen in shoes, you use Jack Henry’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>OG Pomade</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your favorite toothpaste is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Craig cut in. Jeff was trying really hard not to laugh. “He gets it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a lovely place,” Denise said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig and Amy scoffed at her mark. Jeff gave Craig a confused look. “Denise is very big on the floral patterns,” Craig explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly,” Amy said as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch, “I expected more of your touch around the place, junior. Only one throw pillow!” she explained as she picked up a light blue pillow to prove a point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig had a coughing fit at that point and made an excuse about grabbing everyone a drink to hide away in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junior?” Jeffrey asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig is named after our grandfather,” Denise explained. “Amy’s really the only one who calls him that though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jeff said. Denise and him stood awkwardly at the entrance for a moment too long. “Please, have a seat,” Jeff said belatedly. “Make yourself at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Denise said. Jeff awkwardly followed Denise. Given his track record, this whole dinner could easily end up being a disaster. But he was still determined to do his best to win over Craig’s sister. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jeff had underestimated the challenge. Or overestimated his people skills. He couldn’t even taste his food; he was so nervous. Jeff was going through the motions of eating so that he’d have something to do with his hands at this point. Amy was lovely and friendly. She asked him questions about his time as a lawyer and a student at Greendale. Though Jeff wasn’t sure if his cute anecdotes about paintball were winning him any points with Denise, who was either really shy or hated him. Probably the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you rig the fire sprinkles like that?” Amy asked, fascinated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was all Troy. He had a gift for plumbing,” Jeff answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you actually used it? You actually sprayed a whole building with paint?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jeff said, uncomfortably. He took another sip of his wine, looking for Denise’s reaction over the rim of his glass. She was staring resolutely down at her plate. She’d barely touched any of her own food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I should enroll at this school. Sounds like fun!” Amy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, we are a serious school,” Craig cut in. “There’s also a lot of learning that takes place there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like learning to rig fire sprinklers with paint. Genius!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s also a class about ladders and breath holding,” Jeff chimed in. Amy looked like Christmas had arrived early. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you learn in a class about ladders?” Amy asked, leaning towards Jeff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never actually took the class. The professor is on medical leave right now. Small accident,” Jeff said. Craig coughed into his hand but Jeff kept his innocent smile on. “Excuse me,” Jeff said. “Bathroom.” He quickly took the lull in conversation and locked himself in the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind him, Jeff pulled out his phone and started frantically texting in the group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The whole night is a complete disaster. She hates me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annie: That can't be true.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shirley:You're exaggerating!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abed:  Are you going to make a break for it? Like attempt to squeeze through your bathroom window?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am not exaggerating. She only replies with one word answers and she's been giving me this weird look all night. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And no, Abed. I will not be attempting to crawl out of my bathroom window from my fourth floor apartment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shirley:  Ask her about herself. Show you're interested.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annie: And no sarcastic or witty comebacks!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shirley: And really listen to her responses. Don’t just act like you are listening. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abed: You should probably get back there. I've been told leaving midway through a dinner is rude. Even if you're having a horrible time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff thanked the group for their responses and went about washing his hands. He could at least give off the impression he wasn't having a mini freak-out in there. He walked back out to the dining table. Amy was grilling Craig about other Greendale classes that were offered. Jeff was hardly surprised that he tried to keep the ridiculousness of Greendale a secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to take Frying 101 immediately,” she was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What class do you teach, Jeff?” Denise spoke up then. Jeff was startled to be addressed by Denise. She’d somehow gone through the whole dinner without making eye contact with him. Which was a real feat considering they were seated across from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I teach law,” Jeff answered. There was a pause. Jeff wasn’t sure if he was expected to say something more. He took Shirley’s advice and asked his own question. “You’re an elementary school teacher, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Denise responded. And as if she couldn’t help herself, she added, “I teach mainly the fifth grade nowadays. I feel like that’s one of the most crucial ages for children. They’re old enough to understand the world but still so curious about how it works. Most of them are open to new ideas and different ways of thinking. And the joy some of them get out of learning something new. It’s truly incredible. Yet, in a way, it’s their youth that helps them see the world so clearly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a whole different side to Denise. She was passionate and talking with her hands. It was the most she’d said all night. Jeff knew there was a lot riding on his response. This was supposed to be the moment they could...bond or, at least, have a decent conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denise smiled and looked at him. “Why’d you choose to be a teacher? I know Craig was sad for a while when you left to be a lawyer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not sad,” Craig mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, junior, you wouldn’t get out of bed for like a month,” Amy teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an exaggeration,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, it was like 25 days,” Amy corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff watched Craig’s cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Jeff had been so busy setting up his new business that he’d hardly seen Craig after Greendale. And then Jeff’s business had started to go south and Jeff started actively avoiding Craig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to Denise, almost having forgotten the question. How was he supposed to explain to someone who was so passionate about teaching that this was just a job for him? Or was it? If he was truly being honest with himself, was it only a job? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually got my degree in education while I was at Greendale,” Jeff answered. “When I heard Greendale was in trouble, I...gravitated back to it. Greendale really gave me the only family I know. It also helped me be a better person. I felt like I owed it to the school to keep it afloat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, what happened with your family?” Amy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to get into that,” Craig quickly stepped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff smiled at Craig’s protective instinct. “It’s fine,” Jeff said honestly. “My dad left when I was eight. It really messed me up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad’s can suck sometimes,” Denise agreed. She gave him a warm smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this what Craig had meant about being himself? That people actually reacted positively when Jeff wasn’t busy pretending to be someone he wasn’t? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your mom?” Amy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff was confused by that question. “What about her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she still...around?” Amy clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, she is,” Jeff answered. When was the last time Jeff had called her? Christmas? Before that? Definitely since he’d come back to Greendale, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I have great parents,” Amy declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denise and Craig groaned. “We know,” they said in unison. Though there was a fondness there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, now, “ Amy defended herself. “You know they think of you two as adopted at this point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true,” Craig admitted. “They are lovely people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denise nodded in agreement. “It took them a second to wrap their mind around the whole ‘me being a trans woman’ thing. But they were both really great about it in the end.” Jeff lifted an eyebrow at that. Craig had never mentioned that. Though maybe it hadn’t been Craig’s place to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their toast at the wedding,” Amy said. Denise and Amy were staring into each other's eyes lovingly. Jeff was better around emotions, but it still made him feel uncomfortable to be in the presence of two people who obviously loved each other deeply. It messed with his whole belief system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been married?” Jeff asked politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denise seemed to come out of a trance when she looked back at him, blinking multiple times. “Fifteen years this coming fall,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Jeff couldn’t hold back his look of utter shock. “Fifteen years!?” he exclaimed. He felt Craig put a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, there, Jeffrey, just breath,” Craig soothed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he alright?” Amy asked. Jeff knew the question wasn’t directed at him but he still shook his head furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has some issues with commitment and the like,” Craig stage whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooooh,” Amy said. “Well, have you ever eloped at your own wedding?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff was so floored by the question that some of his shock started to wear off. “Eloped? No,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, have I got a story for you,” Amy began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to do this again?” Denise mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Amy said. She turned back to Jeff with a serious expression on her face. “If you think you have commitment issues, wait until you hear about her.” She pointed over at Denise who looked less eternally-in-love and more every-day-annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve eloped?” Jeff asked, looking over at Denise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twice,” Craig responded on his sister’s behalf. Craig’s hand had stopped rubbing his back, though he kept his hand there. Jeff reached over to place his hand on Craig’s knee as he looked between the siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twice?” Jeff echoed. His gaze turned back to Amy, questioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not with me! No, no. This was long before we met.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we really gonna tell the story?” Denise complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Craig and Amy said in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you tell either of those stories, we are doing a rendition of Spaghetti Carmen afterwards,” Denise declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig groaned. “Are we never going to let that go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was pretty bad, junior,” Amy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren't even there!” Craig exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I've heard the story enough times to feel like I was there,” Amy argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>brings it up at every possible opportunity,” Craig said. He looked pointedly at Denise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm bad at small talk,” Denise said unabashedly. “It's a good party story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone who attends any of your parties knows this story,” Craig said.  “You can't keep using your social anxiety as an excuse to recount that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll stop telling the Carmen story, when you stop telling the story of how I eloped,” Denise bargained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that's a classic,” Amy interjected. Craig nodded enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then be ready to hear about Spaghetti Carmen until the end of time,” Denise stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff watched the back and forth. It was odd for him. Not because he had no clue what they were talking about. It was odd because he realized they bickered and talked like him and the study group did. Except they were actually family, not just found family. He hadn't thought it was possible to be this close and light-hearted with your actual relatives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we have to start with Spaghetti Carmen,” Amy decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff leaned back in his chair, ready to hear about this so-called Carmen and how spaghetti was involved. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Later when he was getting ready for bed Jeff remembered to send an update to the group chat. He picked up his phone and saw there were several messages, all from Britta.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>damn it, how did I miss this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course she doesn't like you. she has douche radar just like me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>why didn't anyone tell me Jeff was having an emotional moment? I could have therapized him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> If you need to talk about how Craig's sister hates you, I’m free tomorrow at 3.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Jeff rolled his eyes at all the texts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll have you know that she does not hate me. In fact, I actually managed to make her laugh tonight. No one can resist the Winger charm. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can anyone possible guess what the next chapter is going to be about?? I tried to drop hints here and there but maybe they were too subtle. I have two outlines on how the next chapter is going to play out, one much darker and heavier than the other...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I'm Ready For Combat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeff visits his mom with the intention of coming clean about his current profession and current relationship. He doesn't expect things to go so horribly wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So happy to be able to update this story again! Though not a happy chapter ahead so prepare yourselves. I swear there will be some comfort to go with this angst in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>So, you still free at 3 today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Britta: Yes!!!!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Britta: Hold om, let </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Britta: me gab my   the pair glasses</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Britta: therepy*</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Britta: therapy****</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You know, when you asked if I was free, I thought we would actually do some therapizing? Where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff took in a deep, measured breath and clutched the steering wheel. “You’ve asked that five times already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve ignored me five times!” Britta complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you! You’ll know when we get there,” Jeff repeated himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s not a satisfactory answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fuck, we’re here, okay?” Jeff pulled the car to the curb and parked. He looked across the street. The house was exactly as he remembered it. It still had the faded yellow paint. The ugly red mailbox. The fence still had a black scrape from when Jeff was learning to drive and almost hit the neighbors dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is ‘here’ exactly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff let out a sigh. “Come on,” he said. He got out of the car before Britta could ask a billion questions. He didn’t wait for her as he crossed the street and walked by the bush of red roses. He heard a door slam behind him and resisted the urge to scold Britta for hurting his car. He kept walking until he was at the front door. The wooden “Welcome” sign taunted him. Britta came up behind him. She waited all of ten seconds before letting out a sigh of her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we gonna knock or just stare?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a sec,” Jeff bit back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s house is this?” Britta asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff ignored her. He was being an asshole but he couldn’t even stop himself. It was taking everything he had not to turn around and wait another three years before showing his face there again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta gave him thirty seconds before moving past him and ringing the doorbell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Jeff asked, annoyed. Britta rolled her eyes. Jeff looked back at the door. It didn’t take long for someone to answer it. He had been expecting the shocked expression when the door opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Mom,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>His coffee could no longer be considered hot. It wasn’t lukewarm yet. Jeff should probably say something before that happened. He was seated on couch with Britta next to him. His mom sat across from them on the loveseat. The room was achingly familiar, yet foregin to Jeff. The coffee table was new. Some of the pictures on the mantle piece had new frames or were out of order from what he remembered. The walls were a warm grey instead of bright white. It was weird the things he noticed about his childhood home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom had been filling them in on her life. Britta was helpfully keeping the conversation going. Though she kept giving him very obvious side glances. If he could answer her unasked questions, he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s how I select the mulch for my garden,” his mom finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...fascinating, May,” Britta lied horribly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s not, dear. But I dislike awkward silences so I’m babbling about anything. If Jeff’s still not ready to talk, we can go on to discussing what worms I like to use for composting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta kicked his shin. Jeff almost spilled his not hot coffee over himself. He glared at Britta. But that’s why he brought her here, wasn’t it? He smiled at his mom and placed the cup of coffee on the table between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mom,” Jeff started, “I know it’s been a while since I was here last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three years,” his mom said, smiling. Jeff shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three-” Britta started to say incredulously, but it was Jeff’s turn to kick her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yes,” Jeff admitted. “A lot has happened since then.” Jeff took in a deep breath. He could do this. This was an important step to being a responsible adult who accepted their age and had serious relationships. “Alright, I’m just gonna say it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re expecting,” his mom said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff deflated, confused. “I’m what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom pointed at him and Britta. “You’re</span>
  <em>
    <span> expecting</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It dawned on him before it dawned on Britta. “No!” Jeff exclaimed. Before he could stop himself, he was moving away from Britta on the couch. “We’re not even together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Britta understood. “Oh god no!” She said. “I mean, we fooled around a few years ago-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Britta!” Jeff cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” his mom said. She looked between him and Britta. For the first time since she’d ushered them inside, his mom looked genuinely confused. “Then, what was it you wanted to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Jeff a while to get over his shock and build up his courage again. He was unsure of where to start for a moment. It’d been six years since he’d started lying after all. The beginning seemed like as good a place as any. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a lawyer anymore,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, muffin, what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff was sure the only reason Britta didn’t comment on his mom using such a lame nickname was because she was too busy glaring daggers into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a bit of a funny story,” Jeff said. This time he was prepared for the swift kick Britta sent his way. He sent her a swift glare before turning back to his mom. He took in a deep breath before starting. “So I was disbarred six years ago because I’d faked my degree and cheated on the LSAT, though they never found out about that part. Anyway, I decided I needed to get any degree from anywhere as quickly as possible. I enrolled in a community college and got my degree in three and a half years. I tried starting my own practice and that was a disaster. I ended up becoming a teacher at the community college where I graduated from. I’ve been there for a year now. Oh, and, also, I have a boyfriend now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff paused to catch his breath. His mom was staring at him. He waited for a reaction but none seemed to be imminent. So he started babbling. “It’s actually a pretty great place. The community college, I mean. Greendale. I made a lot of friends there. It definitely has its problems. I mean, what other school do you know that’s had a roof collapse because of too many lost frisbees? But it has its good parts too. Their chicken fingers are amazing and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta laid a hand on his arm. Jeff closed his mouth. “Give her a minute,” Britta mumbled. Britta was right. He should let his mom process everything. Jeff fiddled with his thumbs as he stared at the coffee table. His heart had never gone so fast. And he’d thought confessing his feelings to Craig had been difficult. Is this what coming out was like for everyone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff looked at his mom. “Sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom slowly set her cup of coffee on the table. She placed her hands on her knees and took in a shaky breath. “You were disbarred </span>
  <em>
    <span>six years ago</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Her voice cracked near the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff furrowed his eyebrows. Was that the part she was hung up about? “Yeah,” Jeff said. He wasn’t sure what else to add.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom stared at him for a while longer before looking away. She let out a weak laugh and shook her head. “I...I don’t even know what to say,” she said. She stood up and started to walk away. Jeff sat on the couch, not knowing how to react. His mom turned back around suddenly. She had a finger pointed in his directions and tears streaming down her face. “You-” she started and she sounded angry. Jeff hadn’t really expected anger. She stopped herself and began pacing behind the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s obviously a lot of emotions right now,” Britta jumped in. Jeff had never been so happy for Britta’s uncontrollable urge to meddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re damn right,” his mom screamed. Jeff didn’t know when the last time he’d heard his mother cuss was. No, he did know. It was after his father left. “Six years!” she said again. She walked up to the back of her couch, gripping on to it. She glared down at Jeff. “You’ve been lying to me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>six years</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jeff opened his mouth to argue that it wasn’t really “lying” but Britta was quick to tell him to shut up. “No, longer than that,” his mom said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it yourself,” his mom accused. “You faked your degree! So all those photos and stories from your years in college were fake. You’ve been lying to me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>decades</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” his mother shrieked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Jeff’s quick wit was failing him. He’d never seen her like this. Not even when Dad left. She’d slip up and cuss or get teary eyed, but she never let Jeff see her break down completely. Jeff sat helplessly as his mom paced back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” she asked. She turned back to look at him. “Why would you do all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff opened his mouth to respond. Yet nothing came out. What was he supposed to say? He’d been full of hopes and dreams in his freshman year until he got his first paper back. He’d gotten a D. All his naive beliefs about being special and smart had come crashing down. So he’d hunkered down and really tried. He’d tried harder than he’d ever tried in his life and he still could only manage a C -. At that point he’d said “fuck it” and partied away the entire semester. And the semester after that. And then he flunked out. Instead of facing the consequences, he’d thought he’d do “the smart thing” and fake his degree. And it had worked. So he kept doing it, taking shortcuts in all aspects of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t tell his mother that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out,” his mom said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom’s gaze was unwavering as she glared at him. The tears had stopped but her eyes were still red. “Get out,” she repeated. “I can’t-I can’t even look at you right now. You are not the son I raised.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that struck a nerve. Jeff stood up from the couch. “Yes, I am,” he shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeff,” Britta cautioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” his mom asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the son you raised,” Jeff repeated. “You did this to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” Jeff said. He moved past the coffee table and the other couch. “You always had to tell me I was special. You always had to make me think I could do anything. You’re the reason I am so terrified of failure. You’re the reason I can’t even try anything new unless I know I’ll be great at it. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you?” his mom yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we all take a deep, calming-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re damn right I made you feel special,” his mom said. “I felt guilty for your dad leaving so I spoiled you. But I never taught you to lie. Or cheat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never wanted to know the truth,” Jeff retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only ever wanted to know me as the successful, rich lawyer son that you would brag about to all your friends,” Jeff said. “You never wanted to know how fucked up I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me!” His mom yelled. “Do you have any idea how many years and years I spent trying to have a close relationship with you? Even before you moved out, which was as soon as you were legally allowed, we were never close. I got tired. Okay! I was tired of constantly being rejected by my own son. So yes, I stopped asking more than superficial questions. At first I thought that maybe me backing off would bring you closer. But you delighted in it! As if it was one less thing on your to do list! That’s what I am to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until today I hadn’t heard from you in months!” his mom shot back. “Do you know what that’s like? Do you know what it’s like to have the two most important men in your life walk away from you and forget about you, as if you meant nothing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff hadn’t realized how loud they’d been yelling until they stopped. His mom was crying again. Though it was closer to sobbing this time. She stood in front of Jeff gasping for air. Her words cut into him and tore him apart, leaving behind huge gaping holes. Holes that oozed pain and guilt and shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He racked his brain, looking for more excuses and ways to bend the truth in his favor. But he found none. All he could see was himself, being no better than his father ever was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out the door before he realized he’d taken a single step. When he got in the car, he knew exactly where he needed to go. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The scotch burned on the way down. Jeff let the empty glass down on the bar with a loud thud. He snapped his fingers to get the bartender's attention. He didn’t even say anything, just motioned with his glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want another one?” the bartender asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you? My mother?” Jeff snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should call it a night,” the bartender tried again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff glared at the lady. He’d come to the Ballroom because it was a decent bar that no one knew him at. He’d thought this would make it easier to drown his sorrows in alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call it a night? It’s like, what? Six?” Jeff shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost ten, actually,” the lady told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh...but he’d hardly be deterred by this. “I’m barely on like my third or fourth glass. I have a higher tolerance than most people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender let out a tired sigh. “Man, this is your sixth glass. And you were already here when I started my shift.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may think you’re more than a bartender, that people come here to vent their woes to you and you actually help people with their lives. But let me clear something up for you: your job is to serve alcohol and look pretty. That’s it. I’m not gonna pour my heart out to you and you aren’t going to magically change my perspective on life. Now since you obviously fail at being attractive, you could at the very least serve your primary purpose of being a bartender and get. Me. Another. Glass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender gave him a hard glare. “You’re welcome to leave,” she said with a shrug of the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff saw right through it though. He invented the unaffected shoulder shrug. “I think I will,” Jeff stated. He got up from his chair and was ready to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he could turn around, the bartender spoke up again, “As soon as you give me your keys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff froze in his spot. A million different reactions popped into his head at once. At the end, he used the last bit of his control to turn away from the bartender and flip her off as he walked away. He heard her yelling after him. Jeff was vaguely aware that he’d have to get through security but the alcohol made him feel confident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lucky. The security guard was too busy flirting with a group of women to notice Jeff or the bartender yelling behind him. He slipped out of the bar and started making his way down the street. He could try to hit up a different bar. L Street was open. But that was his go to bar. He didn’t want to risk getting the bartenders pissed off there. What was Britta’s favorite bar? Red something? The Red Roof? The Red Door? Being surrounded by a bunch of hipsters was the last thing he needed but it was better than the alternative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff walked down a random street, mind already assuming he was heading in the right direction. He passed by all the people on the busy street. He heard their laughter and easy conversation and suddenly felt painfully alone. Jeff pushed past the crowds of people, desperately wanting to get away from any cheer or optimism. He took a random turn and saw an empty park up ahead. Jeff walked right towards it, his early destination already forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cold out. Jeff shivered under the night wind. He was on a random path in the park when he remembered he’d wanted to go to a bar. The wind and cold were making his mind sharper. It was getting easier to think and remember and </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jeff didn’t want that. He tried to turn back to where he came from, needing more alcohol in his system. But the alcohol he already had made him clumsy. He tripped over his own feet and ended up on his back staring up at the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Jeff wasn’t even sure what the hell he was looking at. Then his vision came into focus. It was a cloudless night. There were many stars visible. Jeff was never big on nature. Partially because he loved luxury indoors and partially because of what he’d told Craig a few weeks ago. He’d never had a dad to do outdoorsy stuff with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears were hot and sudden. Jeff wiped angrily at his face. No. He wasn’t going to cry. Not for that bastard. Jeff shouldn’t waste his tears on him. He lay on the cold pavement, looking up at the stars. He should get up. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. So he’d just sit on the stupid park floor until he couldn’t get up anymore. People would pass by at some point. Either drunkenly looking for a private, quiet space like him or simply taking a shortcut home. Probably with friends, or with someone at home waiting for them. Jeff was ready to wallow in his self pity until he remembered that he had someone waiting for him. Actually, Jeff had many people probably waiting on him. Jeff should call them. After all, the last time one of them was in a park, semi-conscious it was Pierce who’d overdosed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god...he was turning into Pierce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was with that sobering thought that Jeff felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He hesitated for all of three seconds before digging it out and answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey! Finally! Where are you? I’ve been worried sick,” Craig’s voice was too loud in the silent park but it brought Jeff comfort in a way he wasn’t expecting. Being chastised wasn’t supposed to make you feel this way. “Jeffrey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a park...somewhere,” Jeff answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Park..okay. Don’t move, and stay on the line,” Craig responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jeff answered. He wasn’t planning on moving, he was content to wait for Craig right where he was. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harsh, biting cold water was what brought Jeff abruptly to the present. He took hurried steps away from the water until his back hit the equally cold tile. The water stopped after a moment. Jeff gasped for air and blinked rapidly. He looked around. He was in his shower with an angry Craig standing right outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Jeff yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my line,” Craig replied. His voice was almost as cold as the water. “What the hell were you thinking, Jeffrey? Do you have any idea how worried we all were? We were looking for you for hours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was fine,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig scoffed. “You were completely drunk, passed out in the middle of a park!” Craig started pacing the length of the bathroom. “You were barely coherent when I found you. I had to wait for Abed to get there so we could lift you and carry you to a car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff knew he should be paying more attention to Craig. Knew that he was right to be upset at Jeff. But right now all he could focus on was taking deep breaths. His stomach was unsettled and he could feel the bile building up on the back of his throat. Jeff refused to throw up. He hadn’t thrown up due to alcohol since he was in college. He was not about to throw up in front of his very pissed off boyfriend. No, he just had to take deep breaths and wait it out. The nausea would pass eventually. Jeff leaned more heavily against the cold tile, hoping that it would help ground him. Keep focusing on his breaths. Or focus on the pounding headache that was developing. What time was it? What was Craig saying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have called. It would have been nice to know you were alive. And then you-Jeffrey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff pushed passed Craig and fell to his knees in front of the toilet. He could hardly think of anything else as he puked his guts out. The bile burned his throat and nose as he continued to heave over the toilet. There were hands on his back and in his hair. Craig flushed the toilet and tried to wipe at Jeff’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Jeff complained. It hurt to talk. He needed water and to sleep this horrible day off. Craig continued to try to clean him up. “Stop!” Jeff yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you? I’m trying to help,” Craig yelled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your help!” Jeff said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’d prefer to be out there in the middle of the park,” Craig shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to help! I’m a fucking drunk who hurts the people close to him. You should do yourself a favor and leave me before I hurt you too.” Jeff had said too much. He knew that. But his head was pounding and the taste in his mouth was making him want to gag again. All he wanted was to be left alone!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom was quiet after Jeff’s outburst. He kept his eyes fixed on his clenched hands. Jeff was waiting for Craig to put the puzzle pieces together and walk out the door. And the worst part? The mere thought of that made Jeff want to cry. He couldn’t take watching someone else walk out on him. Not Craig. Not after everything. Not with how much he-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s warm hand cupped Jeff’s cheek. Jeff looked up before he could stop himself. Craig’s thumb wiped at the tears Jeff hadn’t realized were falling down his face. Craig didn’t look angry, though his eyes were red and puffy. He was good at making people cry today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to take a lot more than one bad day to make me run,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff had been a lawyer for many years. He’d learned to tell when people were bullshitting him. He’d even gotten good at telling when people were omitting or bending the truth to their benefit. He never needed any of those skills with Craig. Craig was an open book around him. And Jeff had no trouble believing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization that Craig wasn’t going anywhere, at least not tonight, really made him fucking cry. Jeff wiped at his eyes, trying to stop the tears. It was stupid. Of course Craig wasn’t going to dump him that easily. He’d been pining over Jeff for years. Yet the weight of the day, the revelations of how big of an asshole he’d been, without even realizing it, had really done a number on Jeff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, gently but firmly bringing Jeff’s head against Craig’s chest. Jeff should pull away and excuse himself until he got a grip on his stupid tear ducts. But Craig was warm and inviting and made Jeff feel safe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Jeff clutched Craig’s shirt and let himself cry. “I...I…”Jeff gasped out. Craig rubbed circles into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Craig said in a soft tone. “You can tell me anything, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Craig’s hand was soothing and grounding him to the moment. Jeff couldn’t remember the last time he’d let himself cry this much, let alone in front of another person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be like my father,” Jeff mumbled into Craig’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not,” was Craig’s swift reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that,” Jeff sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Craig said firmly. “I know you, Jeffrey. You are kind and brave and loyal. You care about your friends and Greendale. You’re trying to be better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much conviction in Craig’s voice that Jeff couldn’t argue with him. He didn’t want to argue. He wanted it to be true. He wanted Craig to be right about him. Jeff held on to Craig as his tears dried out. Craig’s soft touches and reassuring words never once faltered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat on the cold tiled bathroom floor until Jeff’s world was no longer tearing at the seams. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Who Would Stay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeff realizes he has friends who are with him through thick and thin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How do people end scenes and chapters? I feel like I'm getting very repetitive with my endings... anyway, I have the rest of the story outlined so fingers crossed the updates keep coming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeff didn’t want to wake up. He could feel the dull headache and the awful taste in his mouth. More than that, he could feel the crippling humiliation and emotional exhaustion. All of this before he even opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was calculating the likelihood of falling back to sleep when there was a small shift in the bed. Jeff wasn’t alone. He wasn’t sure why that was so surprising. Craig spent practically every night in his bed nowadays. He supposed a small part of him had expected Craig to need some distance after everything that had happened. Jeff had been an asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff opened his eyes before he could talk himself out of it. Craig was lying next to him, scrolling through his phone. His eyes were a little puffier than normal but otherwise he seemed fairly relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Jeff croaked out. He cleared his throat. It was as dry as bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig startled at the sound of his voice. “Morning,” Craig said. He put his phone down and turned to face Jeff. “How are you?” Craig reached out to run his fingers through Jeff’s hair. Jeff relaxed under the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Embarrassed,” Jeff said honestly. Truth be told, it was the least embarrassing of all the things he felt at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all have our days,” Craig replied. He was being really nice. Nicer than Jeff deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you gonna ask what happened?” Jeff asked. Self-destruction was his favorite, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff paused. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d like to know. But you can tell me when you’re ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being too nice,” Jeff grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s lips twitched at the comment. Probably because Jeff sounded like an annoyed eight year old. “I’ve been told I can be a bit overbearing at times. So you’re gonna have to deal with me while I take care of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff opened his mouth, retort at the ready. He closed it quickly. Maybe he should stop doing what came natural to him. Following his self-preservation instincts was what got him there anyway. Maybe, Jeff could let someone baby him. If only for a day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that,” he finally said. This time Craig’s smile was easy and natural. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you’re up, why don’t I go make us some food?” Jeff made a face. He wasn’t sure his stomach could handle food. Craig tapped his nose affectionately. “You need to eat. Something light, like grilled cheese and tomato soup. Think you can stomach that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff shrugged. “I’ll try,” he said. Craig gave him another smile before sitting up in bed. Jeff had a sharp stab of panic. He wasn’t sure why. He knew exactly what Craig was getting up to do. But suddenly the thought of Craig leaving felt...suffocating. “Actually,” Jeff spoke up. Craig turned to look at Jeff, head tilted to the side in question. Jeff’s throat closed up as he tried to get the next words out. He knew Craig would do it without question but </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it was difficult.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Craig asked. He reached out to cup Jeff’s face again and the act was so fucking tender that Jeff almost groaned. Jeff reached up to hold on to Craig’s hand. He closed his eyes and focused on the feel of Craig’s hand under his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” Jeff finally got out. “For a little bit longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Craig said easily. Jeff kept his eyes closed as Craig got back into bed. Craig pulled Jeff to his chest again and Jeff happily wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist. He just needed a few more minutes. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jeff was fairly positive that he’d fallen back asleep at some point. He was much more groggy than the first time he’d woken up that day. Craig was still there, playing with Jeff’s hair. Jeff shifted closer to Craig. He hardly cared that one of his arms had fallen asleep and was now tingling back to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jeff said easily. “Yes...maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig kissed the top of his head. “A shower might help. You know, wash the day away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cold shower?” Jeff teased. Jeff felt Craig chuckle under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A nice, warm shower,” Craig corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff leaned away from Craig. He rubbed at his sore eyes and stretched out on the bed. He looked over at his concerned boyfriend. One of Craig’s hands was still resting on Jeff’s chest. Jeff instinctively placed his hand on top of Craig’s. “Alright, I’ll go shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, and I’ll make lunch,” Craig said. He kissed Jeff’s cheek before slowly getting out of the bed. Jeff stared up at the ceiling. He was trying to get the energy to move. Though in all honesty there was something else weighing on his mind. Something he needed to say out loud before he “washed the day away.” He listened to Craig’s slippers on the hardwood floor and waited until he opened the bedroom door before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. It needed to be said. It needed to be acknowledged. “I...I think I have a drinking problem.” There was a deafening silence in the room, or at least Jeff felt like there was. Craig took a few steps towards the bed and then stopped. Jeff was thankful for that. He couldn’t bear to look at Craig’s face at that moment. “I don’t know what to do about it,” Jeff admitted. Jeff wasn’t sure which of those two statements was scarier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another pregnant pause again. Jeff could imagine Craig’s troubled face as he tried to come up with something reassuring to say. Finally he said, “We’ll figure it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears were there in Jeff’s eyes again but he was more himself this morning so it was easier to suppress them. Jeff nodded. He wasn’t sure if Craig had noticed or not. Jeff wasn’t ready to say anything more on the topic. After a few more minutes, Craig slipped out of the room. Jeff counted to 30 in his head before dragging himself to the bathroom. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Wait, isn’t today Monday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig finished chewing his grilled cheese before responding. “Yes, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we be at work then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I let Frankie know we were feeling under the weather. She got someone to cover your classes,” Craig explained. “And, let’s be honest, it’s not like she needs me around for much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Frankie know about-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Craig quickly cut in. “No, of course not. We all agreed it would be best if she didn’t know. As far as anyone is concerned, we have a mild flu that started Sunday morning and we should be back to tip top shape by tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff nodded. It was three in the afternoon and he’d barely thought about what day of the week it was. Thankfully Craig was much more on top of things. He took another spoonful of Craig’s tomato soup. It was delicious. Something about soup just had healing powers, he guessed. Craig was watching him eat and doing a poor job of acting like he wasn’t. True to his word, Craig had managed to not ask questions about what had happened since Jeff got out of the shower. Jeff nibbled on his grilled cheese, hyper aware that cheese and bread didn’t mix with his usual diet. Though he was also hyper aware of every bottle of alcohol currently in the apartment. It was easier to indulge in the grilled cheese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring,” Jeff finally said. He needed a distraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Craig startled. “Well, can you blame me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff scoffed. “I hardly look my best right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re as gorgeous as ever,” Craig reassured him. Jeff rolled his eyes but let it drop. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the compliments. Speaking of compliments…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” Jeff asked. He rested his forearms on the table, leaning towards Craig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig was caught off guard by the sudden shift in conversation. “Sure,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you use more pet names with me?” Jeff asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s face turned three shades of red in quick succession. Jeff raised an eyebrow. Not the reaction he’d been expecting, but that only intrigued him more. “I-I don’t know what you mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a horrible liar,” Jeff accused. Craig opened his mouth to argue but Jeff continued. “I mean, that while last night is a bit fuzzy here and there, I very clearly remember you using a few pet names last night. Such as sweetheart, honey, baby-” Jeff counted off on his fingers. “Yet you’ve never called me those names before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to your face,” Craig mumbled. Now that surprised Jeff. Though, really, he should have figured. “Alright,” Craig started. “Maybe I didn’t think you’d like pet names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never asked,” Jeff pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...no, I guess I didn’t,” Craig said. Craig’s face was still red and he was staring down at his empty plates. Jeff nudged Craig’s foot under the table to get him to look up at him. Craig kept his stare down at the table. Jeff nudged Craig’s calf. Craig let out an annoyed sigh and looked up at Jeff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind it,” Jeff said. “If you want to. Use pet names, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to?” Craig asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff  rolled his eyes. “Are we thirteen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Craig said. “I, um, I would like to.” Craig’s blush was spreading to his neck and ears. Jeff couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. “What? What’s so funny?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff reached over the table to grab Craig’s hands. “I like how this is the thing that makes you blush yet talking about your kinks and role play scenarios, you keep a completely straight face.” Craig chuckled at his comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two completely different things,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff opened his mouth to say something else when there was a sound outside the door. Jeff and Craig looked to the entrance. There were multiple, muffled voices on the other side. Jeff looked back at Craig with a raised eyebrow. Craig gave him a sheepish smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell them you’re not up for visitors,” Craig suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” Jeff said. He got up from the dining table and walked over to the door. He still couldn’t make out what was being said on the other end. With a normal amount of trepidation, Jeff opened the door. The group froze in place when they saw the door open. Annie and Chang were fighting over a paper bag, Abed was covering his ears, and Britta was pointing to some DVD. “Hi,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to burst everyone into motion. Annie yanked the bottle shaped bag out of Chang’s hands and hid it behind her back, Britta put down the DVD and folded her arms over her chest, Abed let his hands fall to his sides and took the DVD from Britta’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Jeff, how are you?” Annie started. She took a step towards the doorway but Jeff blocked her path with an outstretched arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ground rules before anyone comes in here. I’m fine. I am not going to talk about it. And if anyone brings up the events of last night, I will lock myself in my bedroom until you all leave. Are we clear?” Jeff asked. There were various nods and grumbled acceptance. The group took another collective step forward but stopped when Jeff refused to let his arm down. “Last thing,” Jeff said. “Thank you and I’m sorry. About...whatever it is I did last night. Especially to you, Britta.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This feels like a group hug moment,” Chang declared. “I’ll start.” Chang wrapped his arms around Jeff’s torso and squeezed him tight. Jeff would have pulled him off if everyone else, including Craig, hadn’t piled on right afterwards. Jeff let the group hug go on for another few seconds before breaking apart. He knew he was feeling like himself again because it was incredibly easy to play off being annoyed by the affection. Really, he was incredibly touched by everyone being there still. He thought he’d have his work cut out for him in getting people to forgive him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a regular movie night for the group, except everyone sat on the floor on pillows and blankets. Jeff didn’t bother to argue with them. Abed claimed the middle spot, with Annie and Chang on either side of him. Jeff ended up next to Chang because the alternative was sitting next to Britta and he was still too embarrassed to face her yet. Craig ended up sitting between Jeff’s legs, back pressed firmly to Jeff’s chest. Jeff was more than happy with this scenario as he wrapped his arms around Craig. He’d rather eat Britta’s vegan mac and cheese before admitting to anyone else that this was exactly what he needed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jeff stood on the doorstep for the second time in the matter of three days. That had to be a new record for him since he moved out. Jeff had texted this time. Britta had said it would be the polite thing to do. He even had a vague idea about what he planned to say. All he had to do now was knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After much internal scolding, Jeff rang the doorbell. He consciously wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. He’d gone up against judges and juries with only having read the brief ten minutes beforehand without breaking a sweat. Is this what it felt like when he let himself care about keeping other people in his life? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his mom answered the door, Jeff noticed how tense she was right away. She kept her distance, hands firmly on the door. “Hi,” Jeff said. It sounded less lame in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey,” his mom replied. It lacked the warmth and admiration that Craig always had when saying his full name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I,” Jeff started. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I came to apologize.” He looked at his mom’s face, but it was guarded. Jeff went on, knowing it had to be said. “I’m an asshole. I’m selfish and possessive and arrogant. I have a lot of trouble making friends and sharing my feelings. I’m a liar and a cheat. And none of that is your fault,” Jeff emphasized. “All my life I’ve hated my dad for leaving. Hearing that I was just like him really hurt and I lashed out at you. And you're the one that has the least blame. You stayed! You did your best and it’s not your fault that I turned out the way I did. I know I said some horrible stuff the last time I was here...I wanted to tell you that I am trying to be better. And I really want to share more of my life with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff took in a deep breath as he finished saying everything he’d wanted to. It wasn’t what he’d rehearsed but he felt he got his point across. He waited for his mom’s reply. His expectations were low. Closing the door in his face without a word would feel earned at that point. His mom looked to have tears in her eyes again. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jeffrey,” she finally said. “I-I’d like to be a part of your life too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weight lifted off his shoulders then. “Really?” Jeff asked. “After all the shit I’ve done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still very upset with you,” his mom admitted. “But...I could have handled things differently the other day. I do believe you’re trying to change. And as much as you’d like to deny it, I do know you. I know you are a sweet, kind boy and I think he’s still in there somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t get your hopes up too high.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jeffrey, I’m your mother. That will never change. I will always give you another chance,” His mother said. Jeff felt the tears sting his eyes. He was really sick of crying. His mom smiled at him and took a few steps out her door. Jeff willingly went into the hug his mom offered. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d had this type of genuine hug between them. It gave him all the warm, emotional feelings that he got when he had group hugs with his friends. Jeff felt hopeful that they’d be able to fix things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom was the first one to pull away. “So,” she began, wiping at her eyes, “Which one is your boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jeff asked. His mom pointed over his shoulder. Jeff turned around. He really shouldn’t have been surprised to see everyone lining the driveway to his childhood home. Craig, the only one he had actually invited along, mouthed an ‘I’m sorry.’ Jeff shook his head in wonderment. He turned back to his mom. “Um, the short, bald one,” Jeff said. “You don’t...I mean, it’s probably too much to meet them all today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, maybe another day,” his mom agreed. “But soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a coffee with your new boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig, you’ll like him,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I will,” his mom agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text you. No, really, I mean it,” Jeff assured after seeing the look on his mom’s face. Jeff turned to walk back to his awaiting friends. They all wore their worry on their faces to some degree. Jeff smiled at them. He’d never expected to have so many people in his corner like this. It was definitely worth fighting for. Or, in his case, healing for. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. It's Gonna Be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Craig gets a big win on his way to balancing Greendale's budget. When he gets home, Jeff is more than ready to help celebrate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have once again screwed up my sleep schedule for fanfiction...when will I learn? </p><p>Big chunk of this chapter is smut. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Craig readjusted his tie as he walked through the unfamiliar halls. Out of habit, Craig usually avoided the air conditioning repair annex. He didn’t have any terribly pleasant memories from the place. And after Troy had left for his voyage around the world, the rumors were that the AC school had returned to some semblance of their old, odd ways. That and the fact that Craig was never needed there meant that he was happy to forget of the school's existence on a daily basis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet here he was, nervously standing outside the main office, right on time for his meeting. Craig took in a final deep breath, lifted his chin, squared his shoulders and knocked on the door. Craig let out a startled scream when the doors opened. A butler wearing a large, bird mask was there to greet him. It was either a raven or a crow, Craig surely couldn’t tell the difference. He placed a hand over his racing heart as he slowly walked into the spacious room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was less a spacious office and more of a tacky throne room. There were large red velvet curtains that draped from ceiling to floor. One side of the room had a clown manning an omelets station. The other side had a marble fountain filled with peanuts instead of water. At the end of the room were the five council members, seated on thrones and wearing monk-like robes that were a ghastly purple. Each one of them was wearing different bird masks and honestly, had they ever heard the phrase of trying too hard?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more nonsense in the room but that was all Craig could take in before a gong was struck at the center of the room. Craig really hated this stupid annex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig Isidore Pelton,” another butler in a bird mask yelled into the room. “Dean of Greendale Community College comes before the esteemed council. Subject: money. Duration: Fifteen minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a seat, Dean,” one of the council members gestured towards a lone chair in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes, thank you,” Craig said. In all honesty, he really shouldn’t be grateful. It had taken him weeks to set up this meeting since the annex determined they only received correspondence through carrier pigeon in encrypted code. It took Craig weeks to translate his message into their stupid code and don’t even get him started on the pigeons!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you come before the council today?” Another member asked in a ‘holier than thou’ tone. How anyone could be so pretentious while wearing those robes! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig took in a deep calming breath. He was to be on his best behavior today. He needed the council's approval or else his budget would never be accepted by Frankie. He could do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Esteemed council,” Craig began graciously, “I come before you with a humble request. As I’m sure you’ve heard, there are changes happening in Greendale. A heroic quest to make Greendale the best possible version of itself it can be.” Craig slipped into the middle age, royal court persona quite easily. Being so fond of role playing had never come in such help to his professional career before. “As I’m sure you’re aware, improvements are not cheap,” Craig chuckled in good humor. He was inwardly relieved to see some of the other council members nod along with him. “My request is simple.” Craig paused again. Jeff had advised to aim higher than the $10,000 he hoped to get. Craig wasn’t terribly comfortable around negotiating. He felt like playing it easy. Asking for his actual price and seeing where that took him. Though Jeff was more knowledgeable in the art of negotiations… “I’d like to reallocate $20,000 from the annex to Greendale’s general funds…” Craig trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’d been an uproar when he’d stated his number. Some were yelling and waving their arms around in outrage. One member near the end stood up, lifted their mask and spit on the ground and that was just unhygienic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig did his best to keep his calm as they played out their outrage. Once the noise was down to a few grumblings, Craig tried to continue on with his original plan. “The reallocated funds would be used to serve both Greendale and the annex. The pothole leading to the parking lot will be repaved. The South building will have it’s roof fixed so we can use it whenever it rains. We’d finally be able to pay someone to remove the black mold from the west stairwell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought the black mold was on the east stairwell,” the spitter asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. On the west stairwell now,” Craig said. “It moved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These all sound like fine ideas-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are!” Craig reassured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” another council member interjected. “We have no reason to give up our funds. Do you know what we could do with those $20,000?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buy a pool full of peanuts,” Craig asked sarcastically. There was a murmur of excitement through the council members. Oh for the love of - “I was joking! Look,” Craig started, leaning forward in his seat. “Greendale needs this money. Without it, we’ll have to make budget cuts elsewhere.” Craig looked around the room suspiciously and leaned even further towards the council. “There has been talk of...of disbanding NASA,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gasp from the council. “No more newsletter on adorable sock animals?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shook his head in dismay. “First thing to go,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Dean,” one of the council members started. “We sympathize with your cause. Greendale is entering some...dark, twisted times.” The member shuddered. “But just as you fight to save your school, we must fight to uphold the sacred traditions of our annex.” He swept his arms out into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig let his eyes wander around. Everything was just as jarring the second time around as it had been the first. The second butler was still standing, unnervingly still off to the side of the council. The smell of freshly made omelets captured his attention next. When would Greendale ever be able to afford something like that. It was the most normal thing in the room (sans the clown) and Craig had no doubt in his mind that Frankie would shoot down that suggestion so fast…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, if Frankie ever saw this room, she might have an aneurysm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, that was it! A wide smile overtook Craig’s face before he got control of himself. He coughed into his hand, trying to buy himself a few more seconds. He had to do this right. It was his final option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Channeling his inner Meryl Streep in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Devil Wears Prada</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Craig leaned back and his chair and crossed one leg over the other. He looked around the room in what he hoped was admiration and awe. Then he let out a loud, sad sigh. He counted in his head to five before saying, “It really is such a shame.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig looked over at the fountain full of peanuts and smiled sadly. “This annex, this group. It’s a very special thing you’ve all built here. I really wish I could do more to save it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it?” someone said angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it from what?” another asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see, I’m not supposed to be here,” Craig said. “I came here on a secret mission to get this money reallocated without Frankie noticing.” Craig shook his head in dismay. “But since I wasn’t able to get the money, Frankie is bound to find out about the Annex. Bound to notice how much of the budget they consume. And knowing her…well, I give this place a week before it looks like any old air conditioning repair school.” Craig stared down each of the council members in turn as he let his words sink in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were stunned into silence, which Craig took as a win. Again, he counted to five. Then he stood up from his chair. “Anyway, I think our time is up. Thank you, again, for meeting with me. It was...it was really nice knowing all of you.” Craig clutched his hand to his heart and smiled. He turned away and tried to keep his pace even as he walked towards the doors. There were harsh whispers behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s hand was on the door handle when someone behind him yelled, “Wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig turned around, trying so hard to keep his face calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the paperwork? We’ll sign it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Craig exclaimed. “How wonder-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you! You must give us your word that-that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t ever come here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Craig replied, walking back to the group. “You have my word.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Craig could hardly contain his joy. He tried to keep a calm and collected exterior as he left the annex, but he was practically skipping by the time he’d made it to his office. He shut both doors, put his stuff down on his desk, and then broke out into a happy dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d done it! He’d actually gotten the money! More money than he had ever hoped to have. Craig jumped up and down in pure joy. He did it. Greendale was going to survive for one more year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell onto the couch, pulling out his phone. He texted Jeffrey, letting him know the good news. Craig could hardly stop smiling. It was rare for something to go his way, especially when he was handling it himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty. Thousand. Dollars!! Oh the things he could do...he needed to revise his budget proposal! Yes, absolutely! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig jumped off the couch and rushed over to his computer. It would take a while as math wasn’t his strong suit, but he had two whole days before the presentations. He was full of confidence and energy and he was going to take advantage of it as best he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone chimed with the special ringtone he had for Jeffrey. Craig happily let himself be distracted for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeffrey &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 : That’s amazing, baby! I knew you could do it</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Jeffrey &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 :  When are you coming home? I can make you dinner</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s smile only grew with the praise from Jeffrey. He shot off a quick text to let Jeff know he’d be working a bit late but would love dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until an hour later when Craig was in the middle of his work that he realized Jeffrey had called his apartment their home. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The afternoon had been spent redoing the whole budget for the coming year. Not only had he been able to cross off a lot of necessary projects but he’d even got to pen in two dances! And they were that much closer to affording a real fire sprinkler system!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were looking up. Greendale was improving. Frankie was coming around to their eccentric ways. Abed was going to go test his luck in Los Angeles. Jeff was seeing a new therapist. And Garrett’s new medication was doing wonders for his rash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig was tired as he made his way to Jeffrey’s apartment - </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but his mood had hardly ever been better. He didn’t even question using his copy of the key to let himself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place smelled amazing when Craig walked in. “Jeffrey?” he called out. He set his bag and keys on the table in the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you,” Jeffrey said as he walked out of the kitchen. “Come here.” He wrapped Craig in a tight, warm hug. “You have to tell me how you did it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Craig began as he pulled back, “I simply challenged my inner Winger.” Jeffrey pulled him to sit on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes and wait here,” Jeffrey said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes,” Jeffrey called back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig giggled to himself and covered his eyes with his hand. “Alright, alright, they’re closed.” He heard Jeffrey walk back around in front of him. “Is it whatever smells so delicious in here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s dinner. I made my special vegetable soup. Okay, open your eyes now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig removed his hand and let out a surprised gasp. Jeff was sitting on the coffee table in front of him holding a beautiful arrangement of flowers. There were gorgeous roses and sunflowers in a lovely white vase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey…” Craig was incredibly touched by the gesture. “Thank you, this is incredible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love them,” Craig assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Jeffrey said. He leaned in and pecked Craig’s lips. He moved to place the floral arrangement on the coffee table and then sit next to Craig. “So, tell me all about the meeting.” He wrapped his arm around Craig’s shoulders and Craig could just float from the proud look on Jeffrey’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they were pissed when I asked for $20,000-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go big or go home,” Jeffrey commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Craig agreed. “And I really thought I’d lost them. But then I started looking around at the omelet bar and the peanut filled fountain and it dawned on me! I very casually lamented the fact that everything that made the AC repair school special or unique would be gone when Frankie stepped foot in that building.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is evil,” Jeffrey commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! It was a stroke of genius,” Craig gushed. “And after I said that, I quickly turned to leave. I was almost out the door when they finally caved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so hot right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig felt the comment move through his body and straight to his cock. “Why thank you,” Craig said. “It really was a rush. The look of horror on their faces. It was as if I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeffrey Winger inside of me. I was cool and calm and so unbothered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, was it just like that?” Jeffrey teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and, I should know. I’ve had the Jeffrey Winger inside of me plenty of times to be able to tell when it’s happening.” Jeffrey’s arm around his shoulder pressed Craig against the side of his body while his other hand cupped Craig’s cheek. The kiss was passionate and a little desperate. They hadn’t had sex since before the dinner with his sisters. Which was technically only four or so days ago but for Craig seemed like weeks had passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey licked his way into Craig’s mouth. Craig was only too happy to melt into this kiss, hands coming up to cling at Jeffrey’s sweater. “What-mmm- dinner?” Craig mumbled against Jeffrey’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” Jeffrey said. Craig was perfectly happy with that response. HIs arms wrapped around Jeffrey’s neck. Jeffrey’s hands dragged down his body, leaving a burning trail of heat wherever he touched Craig. They settled on his thighs where Jeffrey tightened his grip and then suddenly Craig was straddling Jeffrey’s hips and if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever. Jeffrey’s lips moved down to Craig’s throat and his hands grabbed Craig’s ass. Craig let out a pitiful whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey’s lips were leaving open mouthed kisses on Craig’s neck. The stumble was rough against Craig’s smooth skin and that really shouldn’t have been such a turn on. Craig shifted his position and could feel Jeffrey’s erection against his thigh. Fuck, he needed Jeffrey’s cock in his mouth. His mouth started salivating at the mere thought. Craig’s hands were undoing Jeffrey’s belt before he even finished forming his next thought. Jeffrey seemed to like his train of thought. He pulled back from bruising Craig’s neck to begin unbuttoning Craig’s shirt. Craig’s fingers touched Jeffrey’s clothed erection. He moaned at the feel of the hardness of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, what are you wearing?” Jeffrey asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig was so distracted by Jeffrey’s cock that it took his brain a moment to process the sentence. “What?” Craig asked intelligently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Jeffrey ran two fingers over Craig’s exposed chest. Craig felt Jeffrey’s hot fingers not on his skin but on his-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Craig said. He looked down to see the beginnings of the black lace visible through his open shirt. “I-um, I can explain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was filled with a sense of anxiety and dread. Which was silly, maybe. Jeffrey knew perfectly well that Craig dressed in what would be considered “women’s clothing”. Hell, Jeffrey had fucked him really good in a number of outfits. He’d never once shown any dislike to it. Even knowing all of that, there was always something about showing a different aspect of himself, an aspect that could very well be met with negativity, that triggered Craig’s anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you, um, wearing lingerie under your clothes?” Jeffrey asked. And damn it, Craig knew Jeffrey really well but even he sometimes had trouble figuring out what was going through that gorgeous head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Craig said. “I...well, it helps me feel more confident. And I needed all the help I could get with today’s meetings so…” Craig waited for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey’s eyes were fixed on his chest, his fingers still lightly touching the lace. Craig watched as Jeffrey wet his lips before opening his mouth. “Take off your clothes.” Craig was too busy trying to figure out if that was a positive reaction or not to follow through with the request. A sharp slap to his ass had Craig bouncing off Jeffrey’s lap and almost falling over the coffee table. Craig regained his footing and looked over at Jeffrey. He kept his eyes on Jeffrey’s face as he finished the buttons on his shirt. He discarded that and his tie before moving on to his pants. His hands were trembling slightly as he undid his belt. Craig wasn’t sure if it was from the arousal or nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig kicked off his shoes, socks, and pants and stood in front of Jeffrey. Jeffrey’s eyes roamed up and down Craig’s body. It was one of his more expensive pieces. It was a black, one piece suit. There was an intricate, see-through lace pattern across his upper chest that went down the center of his stomach while his hips were accentuated with mesh. He’d even put on his garters to complete the outfit. Craig glanced down and Jeffrey’s open pants. Well, he was still hard, that was a good sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around,” Jeffrey ordered. The roughness of Jeffrey’s voice made Craig shiver and whimper. He slowly turned around. The back mirrored the front and had a heart shaped opening right over his ass. “Fuck, shit,” Jeffrey groaned behind him. Craig looked over his shoulder. Jeffrey was grabbing on to his cock and biting down on his lip. The nerves were washed away with a wave of confidence. Now that Craig had some reassurance that this wasn’t a turn off for Jeffrey, he should really have some fun with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks better with heels,” Craig commented. He got up on his tiptoes, trying to keep his balance. “Don’t you think?” Craig batted his eyes at Jeffrey over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, baby,” Jeffrey groaned again. “You’re gonna make me cum in my pants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig tried to bite back his smile. “Would that be such a bad thing?” he asked. He slowly bent at the waist, placing one hand on the coffee table to keep his balance. Craig was hardly surprised when he felt two hands on his hips and was roughly pulled back into Jeffrey’s lap. He could feel Jeffrey’s erection and shamelessly started grinding back against it. Jeffrey’s hitch of breath against his ear had Craig seeing stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been holding out on me,” Jeffrey said into Craig’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly. There’s just been so much other stuff to explore. I hadn’t realized this wasn’t one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around,” Jeffrey said. “I want to see you like this when I fuck you. And grab the lube.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On shaky legs, Craig got up to do as Jeffrey said. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table and crawled back into Jeffrey’s lap. He gasped as he felt Jeffrey’s erection rub against his own. Craig started moving his hips to rub the two erections together. Not even to be a tease, Craig just needed that friction right then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Jeffrey cursed. A cold, lubed up finger was inside of Craig before he knew it. Jeffrey moved quickly, thrusting in and out a few times before adding the second finger. Craig was having trouble deciding if he wanted to fuck back into Jeffrey’s wonderful fingers or grind against Jeffrey’s beautiful cock. Jeffrey inserted a third finger into Craig in record time. Craig tightened his grip on Jeffrey’s shoulder, loving the stretch he was feeling right then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really, walked around the whole day in this thing and didn’t think to mention it,” Jeffrey asked. His voice was strained with effort. Craig felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him, knowing he was affecting Jeffrey in that way. “How many other days have you done that and I had no clue?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only, mmmm, occasionally,” Craig gasped out. Jeffrey’s fingers left Craig. It took everything in Craig to not let out a cheer. He shifted and moved in practiced easy to help Jeffrey align with his opening. Jeffrey entered him slowly until he bottomed out. They both took a moment to get used to the sensation. Craig’s fingers dug into Jeffrey’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lean back, put your hands on my thighs,” Jeffrey ordered. Craig nodded mindlessly, doing as he was told without a second thought. Jeffrey’s hands were steady on his hips. Jeffrey gave an experimental thrust up into Craig. Craig tightened his hold on Jeffrey’s thighs and moved his hips to readjust the angle. Soon they got the position just right and Jeffrey was fucking into him with abondon. Jeffrey moved one of his hands to grip at Craig’s exposed thigh while the other went around Craig’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was overwhelming in the best possible way. The stretch of having Jeffrey fuck him after a few days was delicous. The lace was rubbing his already erect nipples and something about Jeffrey still being fully clothed sent a thrill through Craig. There was also the fact that his cock was pressed firmly against his stomach, the fabric teasing him but not giving him the pressure he desperately needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey shifted his hand to move to his mid back, giving him support as he leaned down to suck on one of Craig’s nipples over the lingerie. “Oh god, oh Jeffrey!” Craig’s hands trembled to keep himself up, one of his hands came up to grip Jeffrey’s hair as he nipped and licked at Craig’s raw nipple. Craig’s hips moved erratically, chasing the high. Jeffrey moved to tease Craig’s other nipple and Craig’s hands officially gave up. He wrapped both his arms around Jeffrey’s shoulders, moaning and groaning as he threw his head back. Jeffrey’s hold on Craig didn’t falter at all. He moved Craig on top of him as he thrusted into him. Being used like that, and feeling the full force of Jeffrey’s size was driving Craig crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes, Jeffrey, please,” Craig moaned. Jeffrey growled. Suddenly, Jeffrey was lifting them off the couch and Craig’s back was met with the cold wood of the coffee table. Jeffrey realigned himself and swiftly entered Craig. He wasted no time in wrapping his legs around Jeffrey’s hips. Craig’s moans were muffled as Jeffrey leaned down to kiss him. Jeffrey’s tongue pushed inside to rub against his own. It kept darting in and out of Craig’s mouth, mirroring Jeffrey’s other appendage. Craig dug his nails into Jeffrey’s back as he felt his orgasm overtake him. The pleasure blinded him to everything else as his toes curled and he clung to Jeffrey for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his brain rebooted, Craig felt completely satiated and relaxed. His arms were lightly resting on Jeffrey’s back. Jeffrey was resting his weight on Craig, catching his breath. After a few moments, Jeffrey pulled back to look at Craig. “Hi,” Jeffrey said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig smiled up at him. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this was a very nice surprise,” Jeffrey commented. He ran his hand up and down Craig’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig bit his lip. “I’m glad. Would have worn it earlier if I knew you were going to love it so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I think you’re hot in anything,” Jeffrey stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig beamed. “It’s still nice to have the proof,” Craig stated. Jeffrey chuckled and moved away from Craig to stand up. Craig instantly missed Jeffrey’s strong warm body on top of him. Craig gingerly stood up, Jeffrey’s hand there to steady him. He felt a small amount of cum start to drip down his thighs. He closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation. It startled him when he felt Jeffrey’s fingers running up the back of his thigh. Craig shivered and opened his eyes. Jeffrey brought his hand up to his face, his fingers coated in his own cum. Craig’s mouth went dry. He watched as Jeffrey curiously opened his kiss-swollen lips and his tongue licked the cum off his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey’s face was once again unreadable. This wasn’t the first time Jeffrey had tasted cum, Craig knew that. But tasting your own cum like that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey’s eyes met his. “I want to try something new,” he said. “If that’s alright with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig could only nod slowly. Was this happening? Jeffrey looked around the living room for a second, looking for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he said after a moment. He grabbed Craig’s hand and guided him to the nearest wall. “Put your hands against the wall.” Craig did so obediently. He instinctively positioned himself so his back was curved and his ass was sticking out. He felt Jeffrey’s hands on his hips, the front of his jeans pressing into Craig’s bare skin. Next thing he knew, Jeffrey had dropped to his knees behind him. Craig’s breath hitched and he clawed at the wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey,” Craig breathed out. He wasn’t sure if he’d meant that as a question or a prayer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Jeffrey asked. His hands were on Craig’s cheeks, spreading him open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Craig said. “I mean, if you want to. Which you don’t have to. It’s-Ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey’s finger pressed against Craig’s opening, spreading the cum that had already started to leak out. Craig was suddenly half hard again. He could feel Jeffrey’s breath against his skin as he got closer. There was a soft, tentative lick against his opening. Craig whimpered from the contact. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had rimmed him. Not that his sex life with Jeffrey was lacking in anyway. But with Jeffrey’s tongue slowly licking him clean, Craig couldn’t understand why he hadn’t suggested this sooner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey,” Craig moaned. This time definitely a prayer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeffrey seemed to grow accustomed to the taste. He shifted his hands and placement behind Craig’s body and next time Jeffrey went to lick him, he gently prodded his opening with the tip of his tongue. Craig shivered, unconsciously pushing his body towards Jeffrey. Soon, the prodding turned to slow exploration which turned to thrusting. Jeffrey’s hands kept busy by massaging Craig’s ass. Jeffrey grew more and more bold with his tongue, licking at Craig’s walls and sending jolts of pleasure through Craig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself,” Jeffrey ordered. He was only too happy to comply. Craig did his best to jerk himself off through the tight one piece. Though he wasn’t about to have Jeffrey stop what he was doing to take it off. Craig moaned at the sensation of Jeffrey’s mouth on his opening. He rubbed the slit of his cock, alternating between jerking himself off and playing with his balls. When Jeffrey started sucking, Craig was once again hit with another orgasm, less mind blowing but still so fucking good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig slowly turned around to look at Jeffrey who was again standing up from the floor. He leaned against the wall as he caught his breath. “That was incredible,” Craig said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was...not as bad as I expected,” Jeffrey admitted. The look of genuine surprise on his face would have been adorable if it was concerning something other than licking his own cum from Craig’s asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do flavored lube next time,” Craig suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might help,” Jeffrey admitted. Craig grabbed a hold of Jeffrey’s sweater and pulled him closer to him. Jeffrey seemed to read his mind. “Shouldn’t I brush my-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig stood on his tiptoes again so he could properly kiss Jeffrey. The lube definitely gave everything a more bitter, artificial flavor but he could taste Jeffrey and himself and that sent him through the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Craig asked when he pulled back. He rubbed his thumbs on Jeffrey’s cheeks as he marveled at the man in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that like I haven’t been an absolute mess these past few days. Hell, years,” Jeffrey pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Craig said. “You are incredible. That wasn’t why you- you don’t have to make up for anything Jeffrey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Jeffrey reassured. “Well, there might have been some possessiveness fueling </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it was more so about celebrating what an amazing boyfriend I have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so the next time I want to get eaten out, I have to make $20,000,” Craig joked. He wrapped his arms loosely around Jeffrey’s neck, giving his best flirtatious smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly,” Jeffrey played along. He rested his hands on Craig’s hips and smiled down at him. Suddenly, everything felt perfect in the world. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Glee was a huge part of my high school years and the news that Naya Rivera's body was found today is heartbreaking. Especially because today is also the anniversary of Cory Monteith's death...I had the great honor of meeting Cory once and he was a genuinely kind human being. Naya, of course, beautifully portrayed a lesbian afro-latina in a time where we didn't have that kind of representation on TV. They will both be missed dearly for years to come. Rest in peace. </p><p>One of these days, I will post a story or chapter and will not have to talk about yet another soul who needs justice. Vanessa Guillen was a soldier. She served her country. She deserved so much more than what she got. Her family is asking for justice. We need justice. We need to know that there is accountability in this world. We need to know that they cannot violate us, murder us, forget us, as if we are nothing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>